Naruto: Ninja Legends
by HiAndromon
Summary: What if naruto doesn’t leave the village in episode 220? What if jiraya could only convince Tsunade to let him have naruto for a year and a half? Naruto's not leaving Konoha just yet He hasn't gotten in enough trouble just yet!
1. Investigate Mount doxuumu

pring

**Naruto: Ninja Legends**.

Ch1-Investigate mount Doxuumu.

'I do Not own naruto ,I just am writing a fanfiction .I do claim ownership to several original characters and jutsu ,though most are based or have tie's to other Naruto idea's or are actual jutsu they have used.. I will say which when they appear .This story appears just before the end of the series when naruto leaves (anime) so he does not train with jiraya yet, he will have more adventures

Before that

/

Inside of the ninja village of Konoha, or also known as the village hidden in the leaves. The story begins in the Hokage's tower.

"No way Jiraya"! The fifth Hokage yelled.

"But Tsunade I thought you'd be thrilled that I am taking naruto with me to train him"? Jiraya asked.

"Right now the village needs strong ninja, besides if you want to train someone I could sign you on as a join instructor"? She asked mockingly." Besides with the akatsuki after him

He needs the safety of Konoha but I tell ya what jiraya you train him here for a year then take him with you for a year and a half, But in that time you are to assist with the village and

Help with the development of young ninja until you leave". She picked up several documents and handed them over." Im not saying that you should put all your free time into this

But we need to make the ninja in this village stronger! We still are suffering from the last wars and more recently the Kyubi's attack, the ninja in our village need to be as powerful as possible

Which is why for one year you will assist in the training of these ninja, if you want to take naruto on your little fancy trip that is"? She finished.

"Alright Tsunade like you said I'll help around here for a while, but then I'll train naruto outside of the village he probably should see the world a little" He said leaving the room.

'I thought he'd put up more of a fight than that' Tsunade thought getting back to work.

** /**

Naruto ran through town to get to Ichiruka Ramen and order an early lunch of four bowls (he's saving his money). He sat down when." Hello Naruto" Kakashi greeted surprising his student

And while effortlessly pulling him away.

"Wait Kakashi sensei, I was about to get lunch"! He whined

"To bad Naruto we have a mission" He said holding a folder." Were to check out mount Doxuumu (Mountain of Doom) which is located east of the village" He said closing the folder while dragging him away.

"I don't feel all that great about going to a place with 'doom' in its name, why is it called that"? Naruto asked still being dragged away.

"It's really an interesting story, but I'll tell you and the team along the way" He aid letting go of Naruto and walking." Besides Naruto, with the Information on this mission it could easily change

From a C-rank mission to a B-rank or even, an A-rank mission depending on the situation" He lied knowing His student would believe. He ran away quickly to pack for the mission." Naruto we'll meet up at the village gate in one hour" Kakashi yelled to him.' That boy will believe anything, and I suppose Hokage-sama gave us this dead-end mission as a joke' He thought while walking away with his favorite book in hand.

** /**

One hour and thirty minutes later at 12:35pm.

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura waited ready to leave when Kakashi showed up." Sorry I crossed paths with a Black cat and had to take another Route" He said.

"You used that lame excuses before Kakashi sensei" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I can't help it if the same thing happened again so lets get moving" He said as they marched." Although now would be the best time to tell you all he details of this mission, has anyone heard of Mount Doxuumu or Mount Doom "?He got nods from the Kunoichi but a confused look from naruto" Well there's a story that may have to do with the hidden leaf village you see It happened eighty-four years ago a ninja who was a member of the group of ninja who would become the founders of Konoha, or so they say; fought a band of ninja thieves by himself and beat them and their leader in a great battle, at the end he pushed the leader over a cliff before he himself died from injuries. It is said the spirit of the leader of the ninja thieves roams the mountain looking for revenge, many people who passed by the mountain path have been scarred off by eerie wails and the footsteps of his undead ninja band charging intruders down". He said taking a moment to enjoy his team's reaction." Of course this is all true many ninja have searched the area only to find nothing but still, these things happen. The mountain itself usually has thick amounts of fog and often people get lost so stick together. It's at this point they get attacked by the undead ninja bandits". Kakashi said noticing all the genin trembling slightly.' Wow I really need to pick this group more often' He thought burying his book in his face while walking." For years now ninja have come to this mountain to search and every time finds nothing. Unless they don't return" he said scaring them even more.' Defiantly gotta get this group again' he smirked reading his book.

"You don't think it's true, Right Sakura"? Naruto asked shaking slightly.

"You idiot there are no such things as ghost's"! She said while smirking. 'I hope so'. Her inner self thought not showing any change.

"Wait Kakashi sensei you mean the guy from your story was really a ninja from Konoha"? Naruto asked.

"Well, no. The story says he was friends with the ninja who founded Konoha but died before the village was formed, not much was known about him no one really knows what the fight was about either just that there was one. There were no witness to the battle but he was buried at the mountains base in a small memorial" Kakashi said, this gave the entire group something to think about during their journey.

After a three and half hours of travel (ninja speed) they made it to Mount Doom." Well here we are" Their team leader said while they inspected the large mountain." Hinata" Kakashi asked she nodded. "Are you familiar with the tree climbing exercise"?

"Y-yes sensei" she said quietly.

"That's good just needed to know in case we needed to take the shortcut" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean shortcut"? Naruto asked.

"Didn't I say ninja come here all the time? I was here before so were many other teams over the years as well as many ninja in general, this mountain is said to be one of the great mysteries of the world. Besides I had the foresight to bring the maps used last time by Gai's group there's one for each of us, I've marked the route's you'll be taking and where we'll meet up to camp and we'll scout the mountain a little more before heading back" He said handing out the maps.

"Wait a minute! You said this could grow into a B-rank or even A-rank mission" Naruto said.

"Yes I said 'Could' No ones solved the mystery of the mountain yet over the last 80 years no one has solved this place so it's pawned off as jokes and punishment, but there's still a lot to see here. If I recall they have a gift shop at the memorial". He said looking around then pointing to the small shop next to an even smaller pile of rocks that looked like a park bench to distract Naruto from his anger.

"Is the memorial behind that bench or is the shop built around it" Sakura asked.

"That is the memorial" He said as they looked surprised.

They walked into the store and saw a complete sellout to the story; from skeleton bandit key chains to a poster of what was supposed to be the great ninja who beat the bandits wearing no shirt With bulging muscles, another with him holding a ridiculously long katana (fully clothed) coloring books as well as books taking the story into a two hundred page recreation despite the lack of information.

"Is this really the place Kakashi sensei"? Naruto asked his sensei, and he nodded and they bought some extra food and naruto bought a skull ninja key chain." What? I think it's hilarious' as he got hit over the head with a fan by a woman looking about 19 wearing a red kimonoe and having her brown hair tied in a bun.

"You should watch your mouth brat. You shouldn't mock the hero of this mountain! By the way Im Yuiharu" she said.

"Says the person running a gift shop next to his grave and selling cheap merchandize profiting off of and demeaning him at the same time" Naruto said getting him hit three more times.

"So am I to assume you're here to inspect the mountain again"? Yuiharu asked Kakashi he nodded "Always a pleasure to sell things to ninja. Would you like anything else" She asked.

"No thank you, though you beat up the only one who you might've had a chance to convince, It Was nice meeting you again Yuiharu take care" Kakashi said pulling naruto out the door and marching to the trail.

"She was very mean" Naruto pouted." I mean this ninja who probably was friends with the founders of Konoha is buried next a gift shop that profits off his death. It really makes me mad" he added.

"Can't be helped, beside's there's no proof he knew the founders that's just the way the story's told, But I agree about it being next to his grave. You know Yuiharu was descended from someone who was saved by the ninja so Im sure she means well, on some level" he said while holding his map for the others to see " Well were here naruto you follow this path and meet up with Hinata and this point, Hinata you'll follow that road and meet with Naruto. Sakura will follow me until we reach this fork and split up, and all the paths lead to our camp got it, it should take an hour to get there though so we better start now" They all nodded and went off ascending the mountain trails

When they traveled far enough along the trail Sakura started talking" that really is smooth Kakashi sensei. Making sure Naruto and Hinata meet up and walk to the camp together" she chuckled.

"Huh? What do you mean" He asked.

"Please we both know Hinata has a crush on Naruto" Sakura didn't realize it but he really didn't know.

"Huh"? He said.

"C'mon. It's obvious her shyness always flare's up with him, she's always blushing around him and He motivated her during the Chuunin exams" She didn't realize him nearly freeze.

"Yeah I really didn't know and uh …oh look the fork goodbye Sakura" Kakashi said while changing directions. 'This is bad if **Hyuuga Hiashi **finds out his daughter like's naruto…

He above most others dislikes Naruto, I have to tell the Hokage just how much Danger Naruto is in when I turn In my report And hope Hinata's father is unaware of his daughters affection

Tword naruto' he thought to himself to nervous to finish his book!

After a short travel Hinata met with naruto." Hinata-chan did you see anything"? He asked his teammate. She shook her head." Me either looks like it just a dumb story after all" He said as they walked down the trail. After A while Hinata tried to break the silence but Naruto beat her to it "Hey look some hiker's sleeping on the trail" Naruto walked closer when Hinata noticed he wasn't breathing when Naruto kicked him." You wake up" The Person jumped up and ran behind a Tree.

"Who are you, and who the Heck tries to order people with such bad grammar, you dumb-ass" He said mockingly.

"WHO YOU CALLING DUMB-ASS, DUMB-ASS" Naruto yelled this made the guy hide behind the tree again." You scare way too easily ".

"I can't help it, you woke me from my nap and what do you think you're doing on the mountain" He asked from behind the tree not showing his face.

"Im Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Hyuuga Hinata and were ninja here to look into this mountain" naruto said.

"Im Musashi Now take you're girlfriend and leave" He said this made Naruto look confused while Hinata turned a deep shade of red behind him. He now came out and they saw him

Slightly long brown hair and a black shirt and long pants with pockets meant for carrying anything and green eyes.

"She's my teammate on this mission and what are you doing here" He said moving closer only to scare Musashi away until he tripped and fell on the ground.

"Wow, you're really scared huh? That's alright well all walk together I don't think you should be traveling alone there's a rumor this mountain's haunted" he said. Musashi just barely nodded.

"So what Ghost's aren't scary, But you guys are ninja how awesome is that, all the adventure and I bet you guy's aren't afraid of anything" He said completely different from before.

"What were you doing all by yourself and why were you sleeping on the trail" He really tensed up and started to chuckle at Hinata's question.

"Uh, because the peaks to pointy" Naruto chuckled at the joke." To be honest Im not quite sure I really" He said as the two looked at him "I mean I got lost on the trail and couldn't find the Camping grounds". He said.

"That's where were heading too lets go together" Naruto said taking lead while pulling him along "Come on let's get going" Not letting him object.

'This kid wont take no for an answer, but he certainly has a refreshing personality 'He finally went along.

Kakashi and Sakura were already at the camping grounds slightly up the mountain and Sakura yelled. "Naruto why'd you bring some strange person to our camp" She was surprised to

See him hiding behind Naruto and Hinata. "This Guy's a Wimp" she said weakly to herself after a short introduction she asked "Yeah but why are you on this mountain, I doubt you'd be here

To play tricks on people and nobody would camp here alone so what's the deal"? He ignored her and acted like she didn't ask a question. "And why the heck don't you have any supplies"?

"Evil rabbits stole from with many evil rabbit weapons "he said slowly everyone just looked at him

"Wow I didn't know rabbits attacked people gotta watch out for them" Naruto said

Sakura punched him" He's laying Naruto".

"Yeah doesn't seem smart there's not a whole lot of stuff here to eat and there some poisonous stuff too" Kakashi said.

"While I got some snacks I found" He pulled out a bunch of stuff and passed it around "Don't worry I eat this stuff all the time its okay".

"So you come here often" Hinata said.

"Umm no, I mean that I eat all this kind of Outdoorsy stuff all the time! Heh "he chuckled obviously lying.

"Well you don't have a sleeping bag or blanket so do you intend to go somewhere else" Sakura asked.

"Uh yeah I should be going now see ya" He said about to run.

"Hey how about we meet here tomorrow" Naruto asked.

"Not such a Good Idea I need to get home before dark, these mountains really scary at night but I should make it out in time and all right if I hurry".

"The nearest house is the gift shop and you'll never make it before dark so where do you stay"? Kakashi asked he didn't get an answer.

"Aw dam it" Musashi ran for it. Everyone followed him around a corner and he disappeared.

"Byakugan "Hinata said as activating her eyes power. After a moment she said "I can't find him anywhere".

"Yeah there is no doubt he lives on the mountain but we need to look around more, well each search around for him he cant have gone too far he said he could make it home before dark that means in thirty minutes, since he disappeared like that we have to assume he has ninja training so search the higher parts of the mountain too split up and report back in two hours, If we don't find anything well try again tomorrow, Lets go" Kakashi said as they left. After a Little bit He summoned pakkun the nin-dog "Hey pakkun try and find the person who was holding these" Kakashi said holding out some of the stuff Musashi had.

"No human scent other than your's Kakashi and nothing to mess with the smell what's the deal is this a joke" he said

"Wait I defiantly saw someone give these to us, can you at least take me to the largest source of this stuff, we may find him yet" pakkun nodded and Kakashi followed.

The others had no luck "Why'd he run away, he's hiding something" Sakura said.

"He just got scarred when we chased him, no wait he ran before we chased him" naruto said.

"Hold it I see something up there" She pointed upwards and they followed by climbing the stone with chakra when they spotted him.

"Leave me alone, Im not doing anything to you so why chase me" He asked only to get ambushed by Naruto's shadow clones.

"It's alright we just need to talk with you" naruto said going closer.

"No way" he said **Ryuuka no Jutsu - Dragon Fire Technique **he said using a fire jutsu on the clones then turning on the three and firing over to distract them while he escaped.

"He's able to use fire jutsu? We may have a fight on our hands naruto" Sakura said making naruto worry.

"But he's not trying to hurt us he just wants us to leave him alone, he could've hurt us but he didn't" Naruto said.

"It's our mission to investigate this mountain and he knows something, it's our mission" Sakura said as they rushed off.

"I've got him again" Hinata said as she took point "He's going to run into Kakashi sensei, lets hurry" they made hast, off in the direction of their target.

"Crap" he said as he was cornered by Kakashi he turned around to see the others. "**Nouen no Jutsu-Thick smokescreen Technique" **He yelled as he breathed smoke

Out of his mouth covering everything impairing their sight then disappeared.

"This is strange that's a Jutsu from the hidden leaf, How does he know It"? Kakashi said as he followed, pakkun sniffed then he pointed upward." So he lives closer to the top let's take a break for a minute" Kakashi said.

"Why would we do that He's right there" Naruto asked pointing up.

"From what I can gather He lives on this mountain and is used to changing altitudes on the mountain, now its not very tall but its tall enough to where if we don't pace ourselves well pass out from altitude sickness well wait for a minute" he ordered.

"Kakashi you said he knows a jutsu from our village, and before we saw him use the dragon fire technique. When we chased him he seemed really scared but didn't hurt us so he's not hostile, and finally he lives on this terrain so it's familiar to him. So what does this mean, he cant be behind scaring travelers because he can't be any older then seven-teen and problems having been around for years and why does he live here"? Sakura said they pondered this for a while.

"Well let's get going" Kakashi said as they walked up the wall. Up the mountain Musashi ran scared as figures behind the bushes ran the other way.

** /**

"Boss that kids at it again and he are being chased by ninja's" A figure wearing a cloak said.

"I got the outfit" He said holding up a badly made ninja ghost outfit only to get hit by a rock.

"You idiot that kid may be scared but these are ninja they could ruin our smuggling operation and we just changed from common thugs were going to let them deal with him and sit here" he said while eating his meal.

"So were not going to be the stuff of their nightmares" One minion asked only to be hit by a rock.

** /**

"Listen we've done all we can well search again tomorrow" Kakashi said as they descended the mountain to their camp. Later at the campsite the team was getting ready to sleep." It's obvious he's a ninja, so we need to be well rested he said pulling out a sleeping bag from his pack. "Wow, last time I was here there was too much fog to see the stars. It really is nice up here" he said while lying down. Anyway we best get to bed, I don't believe we need to worry about attacks while we sleep" he said closing his eyes.

"Yeah goodnight guys" naruto said only to get hit by Sakura." Fine I'll take first shift" he said while resting against a wall while Sakura set up a tent for her and Hinata.

After a few hours naruto woke Sakura and after that it was Hinata's shift. She decided to inspect a noise she heard and used her Byakugan to see several thugs until one tried to hit her; of course she could see him but before she could there was a moaning.

"Get Off the mountain of Doom now or suffer my curse" Followed by more ghostly wails as a bed sheet with many holes and a round top." Get lost or I'll do…. Ghost things to you" everyone starred at him.

"Like were supposed to believe a bed sheet is a ghost, that's worse then the one we have" One thug said as he got hit over the head by another." Heh you can tell this ones fake just look at"

He said as he pulled the sheet off to reveal a skeleton with ninja equipment.

"IM gonna getcha"! the skeleton said scaring away the bandits as the skeleton transformed back into Musashi " Wow that was to easy, now to take my leave" he said picking the sheet up.

"Wait, Can you please explain what's going on" she asked he tried running but Hinata's sad eyes wouldn't let him he groaned and gave in." Who are you"?

"To be honest Im a ghost" She looked at him like he was about to give the answer after a joke.

"Don't scream" He picked up her hand and moved his hand right through her arm he covered her mouth "Yeah kinda sorry about not telling you and your friends but I was really and I don't think you should tell your friends they might think your crazy, and with no better reason to stay you all can leave " he said.

"I guess you have an excuss for running not a very good one but an excuss." Kakashi said behind him as Musashi jumped; and was caught by Kakashi "Settle down were just going to talk it's almost morning anyway" he said pulling a shaking Musashi by the collar then tied him up tightly and dragged him back to camp just as the others got up at dawn.

"You really expect us to believe your dead" Sakura said as he moved his arm through her head which made her scream" HE'S A GHOST" He held his ears.

"This is why I avoid interaction in the first place. People get crazy and yell when distressed and scared" he said

"Wait if you're a ghost why don't you move through the rope"? Hinata asked.

"Need concentration and this rope is really annoying me so I cant focus enough to do, look if you untie me I promise not to run" he said the ninja were talking about if it was a good idea while naruto untied him which made the others question his intelligence, as promised he didn't run but did start eating some of their breakfast.

"I didn't know ghost's need to eat" Naruto said. "What else do you need to do" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Cover my ear's around loud children apparently" he sighed while taking some water and leaning back.

"Do ghosts take a dump"? He spit his drink and gagged a little.

"IF I EAT FOOD ITS GOTTA COME OUT SOMEWHERE YOU DUMB-ASS" This spiked Naruto's fury.

"Listen Im sure we all have questions we'd like to have an answer to but I think we should worry about the one's who tried attacking us" Kakashi said.

"Those thugs own a smuggling operation and dress up as ghost's to scare people away and take their stuff" Musashi said.

"How do you know that"? Sakura asked.

"I've been here on this lonely mountain for years; and their base is on the other side of my wall and they always keep me up" he said eating some food of his own.

"Well before we leave Id like to ask some questions about your past" Kakashi said.

"Don't know much about my life I barley remember my name" he said sitting up. "And sorry for running from you guys I just got really scared that's all" he apologized and helped them pack up." I'll take you guys to my place so we can stop these bandits and….Darn ghost empathy" he muttered.

"Ghost empathy" Sakura said confused.

"Ghost have the ability to pick up on others emotions, one of you must be really excited about fighting these guys" He moved his finger from person to person till he got to naruto dancing for joy at the idea of fighting bandits." Bingo" he said as he helped pack their things." If all goes well you can have those thugs beat and down this mountain in an hour or so" he said leading the way as they asked him questions and he tried answering them." and yes naruto ghosts feel pain. SO QUIT POKING ME DUMB-ASS" he yelled, as he and Naruto were about to fight the road went from a small cave to another path." oh, were here. Yep the bandits are over there, well good luck guys". He said about to enter the cave.

"Idiot aren't you coming with us' Musashi froze and looked confused.

"You'd really want me along"? He asked naruto nodded as did the others, slowly after a moment." Well I guess "he said as they walked tword the bandits base 'how long will it last this time'

Was the only thought he had?

** /**

"Alright guys remember the plan and they'll beg us to help them" Kakashi said as they walked into the base.

All the bandits rushed out only five of them but armed to the teeth and in make-up and tattered cloths to look like undead ninja." Were the ghost ninja bandit's and well kill you all by advancing forward while leaving the exit unblocked" the 'ghost' said while running around they each were doing their own crazy thing.

"Are they retarded or something" Naruto said.

"Normally I'd hit you but for once I agree" Sakura said

"Now you will all face the wraith of the Ghost of Mount Doom" A ghost in a cheesy ghost ninja bandit outfit said while swinging his sword around on top of the crates.

The bandits all teary eyed said" Boss your wearing the outfit we made you, real ghost or not with your demonstration of commitment to our cause we can beat these children and their boss too" all the 'ghost bandit ninja' cheered before.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" their boss yelled walking into the room." I thought I told you to leave the ninja alone they had no idea we were here, and I told you to never wear those ridiculous outfits" he grabbed a sword and threw it at the 'boss' who dodged. "And just who thinks they can trick my men into working for them! Take off that mask so I can take off your head"! He yelled as the fake boss pulled the head off to reveal nothing which freaked out the bandits.

"I never claimed to be the boss of these crappy wussie's I said 'You will all face the wraith of the ghost of mount DOOM' he said jumping of and flying all over the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! REAL GHOST" All The bandits ran tword the ninja" You gotta save us we'll do anything" they begged

"If we save you then you'll do as we say"? Kakashi asked and they nodded. "Okay let's go I don't think hell try and stop us, he's probably angry at you for messing with his home so make everything right and work at that gift shop at the base of the mountain; otherwise he may hunt you down. Well cover you I guess" Kakashi said as they all agreed and ran down the mountain. 'Wow messing with complete idiots is fun' he thought while walking forward then said." That was so funny I think some of them crapped themselves thanks Musashi" he said while chuckling.

"Then you guys can go now. Leave" he said as he walked tword the wall.

"That's pretty rude you could" Sakura said as he walked through the wall with the outfit." Ugh I don't care if he's dead or alive I'm kicking his ass" she said leaving the lair. They all walked tword the cave when they noticed huge words in many painted colors 'GO AWAY DUMB-ASS'S' as well as several rude drawings. Sakura punched the wall throwing rocks that hit people leaving paint marks and leaving wet paint and gravel on Sakura." I'm gonna kill him twice over" She ran into the cave trying to get rid of the paint on her; and All the ninja had some paint on their face's and cloths.

"You guys see what's wrong I'll check on the idiots downhill" Kakashi said going downhill and trying to get the paint splatter off him.

They all marched into the cave to find a small hallway leading to an open room where Musashi appeared and slammed the door to reveal a large hole in the door leaving only the metal frame of the door which anyone could walk through." Dam termites Go away" he yelled.

"Why are you so meaning you jerk and you known you don't have a door" Naruto said while walking closer only to get a wooden box thrown in his direction.

"Me a Jerk, no Im not the one Ignoring you after I've finished using you "He said "Your all the same "He said marching tword his makeshift bed.

"What are you talking about we just met yesterday" Sakura yelled "Your just some idiot who" she was interrupted by a pillow hitting her in the face. "And why the hell did you throw a pillow at me" She asked as he pulled his bed covers over his head.

"Figured id save you the trouble and just leave" he said from under his bed.

"What's that supposed to mean"! Naruto asked.

"Take a look around kid, how long you think I've been here a week and a half. Heh try years and I don't even remember most of my life, And in all that time don't you think something like this hasn't happened before I know what's going to happen we have fun you say your goodbye's and promise to come back and visit real soon" They listened." All I am to you Is just some toy to be thrown away when you kids get bored then I stay here alone and afraid" They all moved closer " JUST GO!" he yelled throwing everything he could." Just go already and leave this coward to his own fears" He said pulling his covers over his head.

"You've been all alone, for that long huh"? Naruto said.

"Go away I don't want to get my hopes up anymore." He said, he realized they weren't so he threw his covers and got up" Listen I said go, NOW" he yelled.

Naruto bopped him upside the head." Listen, if you're so afraid of being alone just come with us! Well all is your friends"! He said as Musashi jumped up.

"Your not playing some awful trick on me is you"? He asked accusingly then after a pause then took a look at Naruto." You mean it; heh ghost empathy does come in handy sometimes. You really mean you'd put up with a cowardly idiot like me" He asked. As they all nodded smiling. "Well if you're asking of course I'll come with you what else will I do stay here"? He said happily before getting up and grabbing a small bag and opening small box's grabbing things around. "Sorry guys I really just didn't want to be alone sorry for everything" he said walking out with everyone. 'Friends real friends' he smiled leaving the cave." So long you stinky old Pile of wet rocks and creepy crawly bugs I'll never come back if I have any say about it" he yelled following his new friends.

"Naruto-kun do you really think he'll come with us I mean we cant just let anyone go into Konoha" Hinata said walking closer to naruto.

"Your right. Kakashi-sensei could help; but it'll be difficult to convince him". Naruto said grinning.

At the shop"Sure, But we still have to get the okay from the Hokage" He said.' Heh they don't get it, he knows jutsu from our village and he happens to live on a mountain where a ninja died; who was rumored to have known Konoha's founders but it may be better to let him find out about his past himself' Kakashi though to himself.

"Yeah so there was a battle on this mountain, and its hero was buried here, where is his grave"? He asked as they pointed to a place where a cat was sleeping." Behind the bench" he asked as Sakura peeked inside the store to see Yuiharu ordering the previous thugs around.

"Why should we listen to you again" The previous leader asked only to get slapped by a fan.

"All Hail the New Leader" The thugs said cheering yuiharu.

"Crappy wussie's" Musashi yelled causing the screams of the former bandits." I figure you guys might want this back" he tossed the outfit to them.

"Thank you for the new workforce Kakashi and just between you and me I'll let these fools have fun scaring people to bring in the customers on a new feature, tour guides of the haunted mountain" she said. "I already told them it was you messing with them but still their faces were priceless when they came down here screaming" she said laughing.

"Well so long" Sakura said as she and Kakashi left.

"Hold on a minute Musashi I want to see something before we head back, along the way there's a little clearing where Naruto and you can have a little sparing match" Kakashi said.

"What's sparring" He said as they all face-vaulted." Just messing with you" he said walking forward.

** /**

"Just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you" Musashi said.

"Hey overconfidence is my thing, and you pretty much stole what I was going to say" Naruto replied smirking.

"Alright begin" Kakashi yelled from a distance as Hinata, Sakura and himself sat down having a snack, still covered with small amounts of paint on their cloths.

"**Ryuuka no Jutsu - Dragon Fire technique**" Musashi breathed fire tword naruto; he jumped away to avoid then created 15 shadow clones and charged" Not gonna work" he said a little nervous.

'**Nouen no Jutsu-Thick smokescreen Technique**" smoke covered the entire field, he charged hitting the shadow clones, and phasing through the hits to avoid them. The smoke started clearing and he turned around to see two clones ran tword and tackled him.

'So going through objects takes a little bit of effort' Kakashi said drinking some water. 'This kid's rusty, but he does need a place to stay and a ghost, Tsunade did say we need new unpredictable ninja. Of course I'll convince Tsunade; after all he's Naruto's new friend'? Kakashi thought.

"**Bunshin no jutsu -Clone jutsu**" Musashi said creating four replications that all got beat up as Naruto jumped "**Kawarimi no Jutsu - Change of Body Stance Technique**" he swapped with one of Naruto's clone's just before naruto kicked him and was surrounded by several clones then held down, not the best place to reappear.

"Got you know" The clones said before he passed through them." If your going to finish a fight then finish it K.O your opponent so they cat attack" The real one argued with the clones which distracted Musashi long enough for a clone to blindside him." Got you" naruto said.

'Using only shadow clones against such a unique opponent, Naruto's getting stronger, and for someone who I doubt has trained in a while he is good' Kakashi though while walking by having both of them looking at him." What do I have something on my face" he asked.

"Did He pass" Naruto asked" C'mon Kakashi sensei he deserves to know if your really going to let him come back with us" Naruto finished.

"Naruto this wasn't a test just a simple match I had every intension of letting him come with us from the start, beside's I doubt I could convince you not to let him come so this is easier" he said picking up his favorite book.

"I still can't believe that the hero of mount doom's resting place is next to someone profiting off his bravery, I really do pity him" Musashi said.

Kakashi contained his laughter well. "Yes I can't imagine how mortified he would be if he found out, good thing he's dead" Kakashi said smirking under his mask.' This is so funny. I wonder if he's an idiot or he's subconsciously denying it's his grave' he continued to ponder as they marched tword Konoha.

**Mission** **- Investigate mount Doxuumu** / **completed**

** /**

First story, First update, please review.

Yeah I put in a ghost? Yeah I know it's kinda strange but he's going to be my little helper 'ghost empathy' more like lie detector and finding out people's true motives quickly, plus ghost's have all the fun. Don't worry the stories still about Naruto! I have many Idea's and a few originals to throw in; but I also have plans for existing characters and creative story lines. Im new at this so please don't bite my head off if there's no update for a while. Above all else I hope you enjoy my story as I plan to keep it going for a while.


	2. Return of the Oddball and Wave Countries

**Naruto: Ninja Legends**.

Ch2-Return of the Oddball and wave countries transfers 

Before I begin Id like to apologize if the first chapter was a little stale I really will work harder on this fanfiction in the future.

I don't own naruto, I am writhing a Fanfiction about the story set in an Alternant Universe 'AU' set after episode 220, and before Naruto Shippuuden

Musashi is my idea, as is the Shiokaze clan and their members.

* * *

Early in the morning a figure wearing a cowl carrying several swords on his back walked with three figures behind him along a path." well now I believe I'll surprise a few people will be surprised at my return" The figure said laughing as he was approached by two travelers. 

"What's so funny mister" a boy said wakening up from behind followed by his mother carrying several things.

"Just imagining a few faces and their reactions to a joke I'm planning" he smirked while walking forward "Am I to assume your destination in the hidden leaf" he asked as they nodded.

"Well, there's a saying about a journey being more enjoyable with new friends, and well be happy to assist you both along the way" he said bowing slightly still carrying a smirk.

The two looked at each other then nodded as they walked along one asked.

"Why are all of you wearing cowls that hide all your features, are you planning something?" the boy asked.

"Of course not, just surprising a few people by my coming back home" the figure said.

"Then what was with the sinister laugh; you sound like some kind of corny villain" the boy said as the other three laughed.

"That's a very comical way to put it, I could've thought of better snappy banter though" he said defensively.

* * *

Later that day at the village entrance Musashi was being given a tour of Konoha as they walked through the village searching for their destination. The Hokage towers to register him as an active member of the village and give Tsunade an explanation as to why they brought a ghost with them." Over there is Emporium Karin a weapon's shop, the girl who runs the place is really nice. Just around the corner is the best place in town Ichiraku Ramen! "Naruto yelled smiling; and then was grabbed by Kakashi.

"Nice try, but the Hokage's office is the other way" his sensei pointed out as they changed paths tword the towers.

"Oh, and there's the closet Pervert Ebisu"! Naruto yelled and pointed at a man carrying paperwork tword the Hokage Towers.

"You hyperactive fool, Im no pervert!" He screamed at Naruto." Now if you'll excuse me I must deliver these papers to Hokage-sama immediately" he said walking forward.

"First off you are a closet pervert, and secondly were heading there" Naruto said.

"All of you? That seems a little much for a simple mission report." He asked the group.

"We solved the mystery of mount Doom! It's this guy over here" He said pointing to Musashi. "I just want to see the look on Granny Tsunade when she gets a look at him" Naruto snickered.

They were approaching the towers when from inside the reception room the group mentioned earlier was inside." This is too perfect, Miss Receptionist remember what I told you and please play along, you two please wait in that room. You three must play your parts perfectly!" He ordered they all grinned and chuckled rushing around preparing everything, as the group walked in the room grew dark.

"Whys it so dark in this room, I suppose the bulbs must be broken" Ebisu asked as three cowl's with face's were swinging around the room, everyone noticed the fishing poles and the wire tied immediately and looked annoyed." Is it me or is the whole world stupid?" he asked as the ninja picked up three kids from behind the chairs.

"BOO" A cowled figure said in a ghastly voice said behind Ebisu "It's been a while, I guess you though I was dead huh" The figure said rasping his voice.

"Who are you, and what kind of repugnant fool would try to pull off such a ridiculous thing"! Ebisu said.

"Im hurt by your words, don't tell me you can't recall anything about me" The figure rasped this time chuckling. He spoke normally "This truly hurts Ebisu-sensei" Ebisu clearly took a step back as the figure threw his cowl off." Considering you spoke so fondly of this very goofball, bragging to all your fellow instructors" The revealed figure said, He looked 16 and wore a Konoha headband over his forehead blue eyes and had spiky dark red hair tied into a thin ponytail to his shoulder blades he wore a black vest half way zipped up with a green shirt and black shinobi pants and had three swords sheathed on his back.

"Haru" Ebisu stuttered completely shocked mouth ajar before Haru hugged the stuttering fool.

"Good to see you too sensei" He said letting go of Ebisu.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, we all thought you were dead Haruko" Kakashi said flipping the lights on.

"Who is he Kakashi sensei" Hinata asked.

"He's Shiokaze Haruko, last remaining member of the Shiokaze clan, a family known for being skilled smiths; and he is known as; well as a bit of an oddball. About two years ago he went on a mission to transport some ships to a continent just east of here, the boats all burned and sunk to the bottom of the sea during a raid".

"Yep, the bandits ship was taken over and used to finish as much of the transportation as possible, however I ended up in an destroyed city, they didn't have any boats suitable for traversing the sea's so I helped a princess beat back a few bad guy's, and they got us a ship to get back here" He said smirking.

"You mean these kids" Ebisu asked.

"I guess you could call them my adopted siblings" he sad as they all hid behind him." C'mon guys this is my sensei the one I told you about show him some respect" He said pushing them forward.

"Well I didn't know the closet pervert trained anyone other then konohamaru" Naruto said.

"Closet pervert, Ebisu have you finally admitted to your perverse addictions, you crazy closet pervert!" He said laughing.

"Im Not perverted Naruto, though I am relieved to see you alive and well Haru-kun you've been away for a long time and even though your back your still my student and I expect you have been keeping up with your training, and about this adoptive family you have" Ebisu said.

"Just got done registering the massive amounts of paperwork for them and their citizenship, and them start at the ninja academy Wednesday! Just try not to showoff what I've taught you guys, the other kids might just get jealous" He said to the grinning group." Now allow me to introduce Akira, Mitsuko and Sayoko" He introduced three children all wearing the same white t shirts and small gray pants. The first was a boy with short black hair, brown eyes and a few cuts on his face, a girl that has short blonde hair with green eyes and was holding the last one ,slightly long black hair with blue eyes and carrying a dog doll her own size.

A figure went through the door and spoke" It's been a while naruto" the small boy said. As Naruto turned around he was surprised too.

"Is that really you Inari! What are you doing here" Naruto yelled.

"My mom and I moved here, grandpa's the mayor of our town, but he convinced us to move here" Inari said.

His mother Tsunami approached Kakashi "My father and Inari want to do as much as they can to help Konoha you helped us when we were in need so we decided to help your village while its recovering, beside's Inari wants to be just like naruto, and I'll also be working here as well" she said.

"Well now meting friends new and old is all well; but we really must speak with Hokage-Sama immediately" he said "Well It's good to see you all again and Im sure Naruto will want to talk to you all soon after our little meeting" He said as they ascended the stairs.

"Well seeing as how your free how about I show you all around the village, and Ebisu will have to tell me about any changes along the way, isn't that right Closet pervert" he said laughing as the kids looked at him.

"Is he really a pervert" Inari asked backing defensively tword his mom and Haru shrugged.

"Nah, I just like messing with people, now lets go" he said as they all left the building.

* * *

The Hokage hid a bottle of sake behind her recently completed paperwork and was about to take a sip when naruto barged in" Hey Baa-chan" Naruto yelled only to get a glass of 'tea' thrown at him knocking him into the hall.

"I see you're here brat so how was the camping trip?" Tsunade asked.

"Actually we solved the mystery" Tsunade let out an audible gasp at Kakashi's words." As it turns out the mountain was haunted by a ghost, and incidentally after a discussion with naruto he wants to become a ninja" Tsunade spit the little bit of sake she managed to sneak during Kakashi's explanation" I remind you I'm serious" he said.

"What proof do you have this brat's a ghost" She asked as he moved forward and swung his arm through Tsunade's paperwork a few times." Still not buying it" he reached into her head.

"Hold on a second, I believe you've been hiding sake in a secret compartment behind the wall to the far right" he said removing his hand from her skull and walking back tword Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata.

"You did say the ninja in the hidden leaf needed more powerful ability's, well he's already dead and is pretty useful" He smirked "Although I don't know if it's a good Idea to tell a lot of people he's a ghost" he said.

"Very well, but don't do that to me again! I assume well need to make a few phony documents, and he will need a medical checkup dead or not, I suppose letting a few ninja now is alright; But no one is go blabbing to everyone they know! Do you understand Naru..." she trailed off looking for naruto and notice he was outside surrounded by most of his close friends telling them until Tsunade threw her last tea cup at naruto scaring the crowd away." Kakashi you will be in charge of the paperwork and you will speak to no one of him being dead, as far as most people will know; he'll just be a kid who moved here, Arrange to have Iruka grade him to see if he can become a genin, and for you're sake Kakashi I'll get as little paperwork on this as possible. Do you understand me Kakashi" She said as he nodded. "Now you'll leave me alone, it's the afternoon and I've just finished most of the paperwork for today, and I'll be seeing as little as possible" They left as she sat back on her chair.

"This Is Ichiruka ramen, which I personally am thankful that they serve ramen at cheap prices. We may as well have lunch while were here my treat" Haru said sitting down as the others sat down. Shortly after getting their ramen naruto brought Musashi around to the ramen shop for his tour and was surprised to see all the spots taken.

"Don't worry kid well be done here soon" Haru said eating noticing naruto waiting behind him he decided to eat as slowly as possible as opposed to his speed before Naruto's arrival, he finished "Well I just might order another bowl" he noticed naruto facevualt onto the ground." Just messing with you" He smirked getting up and the three kids did the same." Seeing as how Inari seems to know you kid, you can finish the tour" Haru said backing away.

"You're the one who offered to give them a tour, and you pass them along to someone you just met idiot!" Naruto yelled

"Technically you never introduced yourself kid" Haru said backing away.

"Im Uzumaki Naruto, And Im gonna be the next Hokage" Naruto proclaimed.

This caused Haru to stop then snicker." That's a bold statement brat, who exactly is you a kid to make such a claim! I mean really; do you believe you can become the strongest in the village?" He asked.

"Then how about we prove this in a match, I win you acknowledge me as your superior" He said smirking.

"Should I win you must do something, I can only think of one thing; a humiliating gesture that will amuse all involved! So do we have a deal Naruto-teme" He said smirking.

"I'll BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND! After I get some ramen with my new friend" Naruto said as Kakashi appeared behind him.

"Sorry but he needs to come with me, he need's to help with his paperwork" He said disappearing with Musashi.

"Then I'll spar with you after lunch!" He exclaimed.

"Hey can I watch you guys" Inari asked.

"Sure just go to the Shiokaze compound, Ebisu can show you the way he's not busy" He said before Ebisu could object he interrupted." Just don't run away like a scared little brat" He said escorting the small children and their luggage. Naruto then regaled the others about his recent missions with Gaara and the sand Nin's and mount Doom; making sure to leave out the ghost part like Kakashi told him, or else Tsunade would hit him again.

* * *

Haru went to his home which was fairly large three stories and surrounded by five other buildings each about two stories and built around the first one with an area in the front and back for training which were overgrown with grass and weeds. And each house had a large metal chimney" It's been a while; but home at last. I'm just surprised they didn't destroy the place yet, being unoccupied and all." He said as they approached the main house to be attacked by a small beast which Haru caught" I see my old cat's still around" he said as the kids surrounded him to look at the feline." Her name is Muffin, I had her for a year before my mission that led me to meet you guys, and she must have been all alone this entire time poor thing" he said stroking her ears." I don't know how long till he comes so I'll let you guys pick where you want to stay around here" He said.

"I still can't believe you have this big house big bro" Sayoko said mouth ajar.

"Being the last member of my family means that all these houses are mine" he said as they all gasped." Were all alike we didn't have a family, But now we do" he said trying to hold back tears as the kids hugged him crying holding the white cat above his head." Whoa hold one you might want to avoid startling muffins, she may not be trained for missions, but she still is scary when mad" he told them as they let go." Remember being a professional ninja is a dangerous life, no matter what your still my family. Even if you don't want to become ninja" He said to them as they got in his face.

"Were becoming great ninja so we can be just like our brave big bro! Just like you told us were your family now it's our duty to restore this family of ninja too! Were here to help you big bro" They all said while crying while he released the cat.

"You now he'll be here soon and it won't be cool to have us all crying like this" he said as they all wiped their eyes." After your big bro beats him I'll show you around our new home" he proclaimed as he said doing a dramatic pose. _'Man I really shouldn't forget to pay the entire bill's and stuff seeing as Im the new head of the household' _he thought to himself as a blonde ninja came running through the front gate." Showtime" he said walking forward.

Inari walked with his mom and Ebisu to watch the fight." Listen, although Naruto is a powerful ninja I should tell you he won't win this fight" Inari looked angrily at him." Haru is a ninja, well who happens to be more powerful, naruto is still too inexperienced" Ebisu said as they watched the two get ready to fight.

"So naruto-teme, we gonna start this or what" Haru asked as Naruto fumed." Good, now begin" He yelled.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" naruto said creating ten clones and attacked.

"Well nice trick prepare yourself, **Kaze shuriken no jutsu**" He made several hand seals then put three shuriken between his fingers and threw them the spinning blade's turned into mini tornadoes and cut though several clones as the rest closed in he finished a series' of seals" **Kaze shugoryuu shiirudo no jutsu -wind guardian dragon shield technique**" a small tornado wrapped around him protecting him sending tendrils of wind to hit the clones and naruto sending him back." Ready to call it quits teme" he said mockingly at him.

Naruto created twelve clones and charged half from the air and the rest from the ground he unsheathed his smaller sword of the three which had strange markings and appeared to be of high design." **Kaze kiriorosu-wind downward slash**, and **gyaku-reverse**" as he jumped slightly and sliced his sword as the wind cut downward, then again as he slashed upward" You had enough kid" he said smirking.' _Better wrap this up, this kid has a lot of chakra I cant compare to. I'll stop playing around and end this'_ he put his smaller sword away and took the other two; both were high quality swords that had something of a strange design to them just like the first one. Out of all the figures two remained which built up more chakra. "Just one?" he asked throwing a kunai in the clone immediately before throwing several kunai at his pants leg to pin him." Naruto, Im impressed but your not quiet good enough to fight me yet" he said as the pinned naruto disappeared." What" he took a step back in surprise as the real naruto popped up from the ground behind him and hit him with the butt of his kunai only to have Haru replaced by a log.

"Nice effort, poor execution." He said bopping naruto on the head with his sheath from behind knocking naruto out.

"Nobody can beat Big Bro" The kids said cheering.

"Haru, I see you have been training. Even if you are on par as an average ninja; you must become better and I as your Sensei will instruct you on how to do just that. More importantly you shouldn't throw around a jutsu left and right for it may easily be turned against you" he said smirking.

"Yeah Im sorry; I haven't had much experience fighting other ninja in a while, though this kid is good just need's more attentive training, and I'm impressed with how far he's come along with his current age, But a Deals a Deal ninja kid. You must now help us clean up this place! Probably filthy by now." He said walking over to Ebisu." Speaking of which why they would keep this place unoccupied?" he asked

"Lack of interest to do the necessary paperwork mostly, luckily the people of Konoha doesn't really have much interest in this place because the red light district is within walking distance; that said no family wants to move here so this place was mostly unattended. However your cat has been called a stray and wanders around Konoha often" he said as his student was holding naruto upside down by his legs and started tying him to a tree.

"Ill have this kid help out with fixing up the place, his shadow clones should help speed thing up" he said walking over." I still need to write the mission report for Hokage-sama .I missed so much in this village" He paused meeting Ebisu." I heard about the invasion, the last Uchiha escaping and the thirds death from the receptionist. It's a lot to take in" he said solemnly.

"Yes it is, but we must move forward and repair our home and strengthen the ninja in it" Ebisu said.

"These little kids of mine will make fine ninja. I taught them most of the basics and trained them diligently and daily for nine months. They should pass the academy no problem. Beside's these guys need to unpack and see their new home" he said smiling." For the first time in a long while this place will have people other than me staying." He said proudly.

"We must be going too, we already have an apartment to move into, and it was nice meeting you mister Ebisu" Tsunami said bowing in respect then bringing her son around and tword their new home 'I wonder how Naruto's friend is doing'? She thought.

* * *

Musashi was handed a headband from Iruka and another teacher." This is a bit off, but then again a ghost becoming a ninja here is odd enough, But you proved that you are able to become a ninja" he said.

"Now all that's left is to make phony documents to create an identity for someone who's dead, find a place to live and Train a whole lot" Musashi said admiring the headband.

"This means the mount Doom missions will be over, seeing as how the ghost is right here" Iruka stated as they all were working on his paperwork." Am I to expect Tsunade-sama will give him his checkup?" he questioned.

"I suppose, hey Musashi do you want me put you down to being allergic to anything you don't like" Kakashi asked as he shook his head continuing the paperwork he dragged them into.

On the other side of the academy Jiraya was giving a lecture on infiltration, on spying and on stalking to the students, which he wondered if Tsunade had assigned him just for kicks.

"So when you found where you're intended target you find the best angle to gather information, and the most important part is not to be noticed or leave any traces of your even being there" he said proudly.

"Mister Jiraya-sama, Can you tell us about one of your information gathering missions" the kid asked the teacher let out an audible snicker as Jiraya shot him a glare.

"I believe I said leave no trace that you were there, and if I told you it would defeat the purpose of finding such secret information" he said as the students admired him.

"I'm gonna become just like Jiraya-sama when I grow up" a small girl said as many agreed, The teacher after hearing the little girl and most of his class say it; burst into laughter, Even Jiraya snickered at this.

"Yes if you all train hard at spying and information gathering, you may yet become just like me. Just don't forget carefully examine your targets" He said containing his laughter as the children continued on, the teacher still loudly laughing for a minute.

"Yes simply follow what Jiraya-sama tells you and you should grow up to be just like him" the teacher said returning to his laughter.

"Yes if you should peruse my interest's you defiantly will end up like me" He said unable to contain his laughter.

Iruka walked in the room" People from the next class are complaining about the noise, and what's so funny?" He asked.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei we were just saying how we wanted to grow up to be exactly like Jiraya-sama" the little girl said as Iruka suppressed laughing.

"Very well, just try to keep it down" He said rushing out to tell the others.

"Grown ups are crazy" One little boy said as they all agreed.

* * *

Kiba was walking through Konoha with akamaru when he noticed Tenten run by smiling wildly, with all of team Gai being pulled along, all of whom struggled in vain against her efforts." Hey akamaru lets not find out what this is about" he said while backing away. Ino who had been walking by with a large stack of medical books and loudly mumbling about her 'big sister' and about getting stronger. After she walked away Kiba decided no to stick around and ran for it akamaru trailing behind him and passing Chouji; who was shortly approached by Shikamaru.

"Hey, Chouji we got a mission, you go find Kiba. This is really troublesome; so many back to back missions that I can't get in any rest" Shikamaru moaned at his lack of free time.

"You know I just saw him a while ago I'll get him" he said running off in Kiba's direction.

'_Aw man, this whole things troublesome; Hokage sama has been giving out even more difficult missions lately .Hopefully when I come back things will have settled down' _he thought walking along.

Not to far from there Jiraya got out of the academy "Man, this has just been one of those days that's been really crazy" he moaned as he drooped his arms. Walking along Ino passed by

"In about a year or two she'll be a real babe" he said to himself. After continuing down the path he went to his new apartment and decided to write down ideas for his next best seller, He was about to when 'inspiration' struck him; he ease dropped onto his neighbors conversations in the room to the right of his to conform what he heard.

"Yeah I heard they finished the renovations on the hot springs expanding the size just yesterday! We should go there often; I mean its real close. Although It's been so hard to get in with it being overcrowded despite the increase in size" A girl said as Jiraya immediately ran out the third story window dashing tword the hot springs." Good thing I informed him about this; he should be able to help him make another book" The person said walking into the hallway to reveal it to be Kakashi." Even the simplest jutsu can be the most effective" he said walking away from0 the room before anyone noticed he broke into an empty hotel room

Jiraya ran tword the springs for more of his research as Kiba sleeping in a tree, Ino who went back for more scrolls; she punched in an enraged state sending Kiba to the ground" Thanks for helping me find him Ino" Chouji said while dragging Kiba away. Ino didn't pay attention to anything other then her own thoughts.

'_Damn you billboard brow! Although I was aware this would be difficult; I really shouldn't complain with medical training I'll be able to help my friends out; and Im gonna surpass Sakura'_ she thought smirking while losing her whole bad mood altogether. As she walked by; she felt compelled to remember Jiraya who Sakura said was perverted, run tword the newly renovated hot springs. _'Aw Crap'_ she screamed in her head and gave chase.

* * *

"This is the main hallway which connects all the rooms on the second floor, now… looks like someone noticed the brat" he said looking out a window.

He saw team Gai Helping Naruto down when he saw Tenten._' Hmm, not a bad figure;_ _in about a year or two she'll be a real babe_' babe he thought with a wide smirk.

"What's on your mind bro" sayoko asked.

"Nothing my dear little sister" he smirked._' Okay try to control perverted thoughts around friends and family'_ he resumed talking" I just thought if we were to great these visitors; I could show you the kitchen" he said as they cheered." They'll believe anything" he smirked as they looked at him " Just kidding around" he said moving them downstairs _'crap gotta remember not to say what I think without contemplating the situation; cant mess up like that again'_ he thought as they marched outside.

"Are you the one who did this to our youthful friend" Lee said accusingly as the group walked up to them..

"I suppose so, but are you guys trespassing here too"? He asked them accusingly.

Lee was about to speak when he was knocked aside and unconscious by Tenten "Im sorry about that, but does that really mean you're the member of The Shiokaze clan that returned to Konoha" She asked as he grinned wildly.

'_Damn, this girl's crazy about me. Must be a weapons chick; which means I'll not only have a potential date in a few years', but a contact for the entire female population'_! He smirked a perverted grin for a moment, but Neji caught on quick "Sorry I just remembered a hilarious joke in a movie I saw recently, anyway my dear" He said lightly picking up her hand.

"Am I to assume you're here to be the first to request my skills to be used to assist you"? He smirked _'Or do you want me to forge you some weapons'_ he added in his head.

Neji was about to comment but was interrupted by her" Why yes Shiokaze-sama" She said causing him to literally cry.

'_If any other man was here he'd be hard pressed to not take advantage of such a situation, but good things come to those who wait'_ still crying slightly. "I appreciate your words

My dear but, it'd be my distinct pleasure to know you in a more formal sense, Im Shiokaze Haruko. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear lady" He said pulling her hand up kissing it before letting go. Everyone was in shock Neji was almost fuming, lee just woke up and both he and Gai were amazed by his manners as was the now conscious naruto and Tenten who blushed.

His siblings just nodded unsurprised by this display." By the way I do not believe I've had the pleasure of being introduced to you and your friends" he said while bowing slightly.

'_Yeah heh hah, part one be as polite as possible to the ladies then keep up the chick flick romance and I'll win any girl I want'_ he showed no hidden motives in his expression as lee helped untie naruto.

"How very rude of us, Im Tenten, This is Gai-sensei, rock lee and Hyuuga Neji" she said while bowing "I'd like to request you make an assortment of weapons for our group" she said doing as cute a face as possible a handing him a list." After all, Im sure a great Smith like you would have no trouble doing so" She said giving him a smile. This nearly sent him over the edge and the released naruto saw his payback.

"Transform" He said as his from changed into and attractive female which was followed by gasps from everyone involved as Haru jumped onto the three kids blocking their sight before noticing a rock on the ground, so before he got a nosebleed he crashed down, then pretended his nose landed on the rock.

"Thanks A lot kid, what kind of person creates that kind of jutsu anyways, I injured myself shielding my siblings from that scandalous display" He said weakly.

'_This kid is awesome; I hope he throws a wild party or something! That technique he used was Genius, I'll bet he uses that trick to spy on girls the lucky dog'_ he was then beat up by Tenten "Whoa, he lost a bet and has to help clean this place so Id appreciate it if you left him alone long enough for him to finish cleaning" he said as naruto gasped." Don't tell me you forgot our little wager" He smirked." You lost; deal with it like a ninja" he said while pushing naruto inside." Sorry miss but Im afraid I'll be busy cleaning this place up, cant work on the forge in a Dusty home he said as she smirked.

"No problem well all help out, Right guys" She said glaring as they nodded.

"Good, all that's left is the humiliating end for naruto, so he must wear a maid's outfit" he smirked.

"Were did you get a maids outfit?" Neji asked accusingly.

'_Crap said too much'_ He calmed down "I found it in my dearly departed grandmothers closet, I guess it must be an old outfit from a job she had; the way it was worn out like it is what else could it be"? He smiled acting innocent as Tenten and Neji shuddered._' The only problem is the angry Hyuuga brat; he can't find the stash of cloths I plan on giving to attractive girls'_.

"Although Neji-san I believe your assistance would be better suited on a mission rather then an odd job like this" he said scooting him away.

"I can't wait to see how funny naruto will look in a maids outfit" she said smirking, all he did was grumble.

* * *

At the ninja academy Konohamaru was running laps with his class the only people who were bypassing everyone was Hyuuga Hanabi and himself. The others were amazed by their skills,

The other kids attempted to catch up to them but couldn't keep up." All right that's enough lets get back to class" the Iruka said to the students as they proceeded inside, Hanabi was surrounded by a few of the students who were complimenting her, the konohamaru corps were with Konohamaru as well as the rest of the class behind them.

"Alright take your seats and well finnish the class on basic jutsu" Iruka said as they all pulled out a scroll and took notes.

In the teachers lounge some of the instructors were laughing at the description a teacher gave them." Then a little girl in my class said she wanted to grow up to be exactly like Jiraya-sama" he said as they all laughed." I think that would be great if there were more Ichi series book's created by various authors, and I suppose if that little girl really want's to follow in Jiraya's footsteps she…" he was hit over the head by a female instructor. The rest shut their mouth's and continued grading, when Iruka arrived in the lounge they all pretended to be working hard.

"Here's the performance review on my class for Hokage-sama, be sure to deliver it with the others" he told one of the teachers before leaving.

"He's off to train again? Iruka, man you're really pushing yourself I bet you he could make Jounin if he would apply next spring" one of the teachers's said.

* * *

At the Hokage tower Musashi handed in the 'identification' and finally went through a clothing store for ninja and picked out some ninja gear and cloths, courtesy of the bandits of mount Doom, somewhere a man stacking a shelf sneezed dropping the box getting him in trouble. The outfit he chose had Blue short sleeved shirt, a black hooded jacket with the red spiral over his back , green pants with many pockets, a pouch on his belt and his forehead protector resting on above his eye's." I doubt this looks good, but who care's" he said walking out to the apartment Kakashi got him; he passed the red light district and got a bad chill run down his spine so he bolted away.

Once he got far enough away he spied on a large house floating a little 'with much difficulty' to the second floor he saw naruto in a frilly maid's dress throwing stuff at a laughing Haru and Tenten, he transformed into a female version of himself forming perfectly into the outfit giving Haru a nosebleed which Tenten didn't notice over her beating up a female naruto." You know he's suffered enough, the house is almost cleaned up completely you can go home now Naruto" he said scooting naruto in his female form to a room to get changed." I mean I you plan on being Hokage you need to train diligently so you'd better get to it already" he said closing a door on him, he walked tword Tenten and spoke." Now my dear I believe you wanted me to forge you some high quality weapons" he spoke in a polite voice. She gleefully pulled him tword the forge he showed her earlier.

'_Well time to head to the apartment'_ he thought returning to the ground as he headed for a large apartment building that had many floors. He read the paper, room 4-8; his room was right across from a building making it easy access for escape. He surveyed the room finding a dresser, bed, table and television. And one closet and one small room with a toilet and a small shower stall. '_I have to make some more friends here'_ he overheard his neighbors going into their room, sounded like that inari kid and his mother, they stayed in a slightly larger room with two beds and a larger washroom.

"Listen Inari; tomorrow is your first Day at the ninja academy and my job interview so go to bed now" Inari listened to his mom and went to his bed." Goodnight Inari" His mother said as they turned off the lights.

'_This really is a nice place'_ Musashi thought.

"**Yes, it's a shame you can't stay"** a dark shrouded figure sitting on the air behind him said.

"Who are you"? He asked.

"**A reaper who has come for you"** the figure said holding a scythe over head and used a glow from the weapon to slash it though him but didn't touch him.**" Well isn't this ironic"** the figure said slapping itself lightly.

"What the heck are you trying to do, Re-kill me" He demanded not alerting his roommates.

"**They can't see or hear me only the dead can; but I am surprised. We don't get many like you, come we have much to discuses along the way to the afterlife"** the figure said.

He jumped and removed the cowl covering her face to find a young pale dark haired girl behind it and ducked back into his bed." Im staying here miss, I have friends here and I wont give that up after being alone" Musashi said pulling the covers to his neck.

"**You have no choice! Now follow me or perish"** she exclaimed.

"You said I had no choice, your initial attempt failed, and I think you can't force me to do this" he proclaimed fluffing his pillow.

"**Why do you do this? They will age and die then you'll be alone again, just go now and be quick"** she said pointed her scythe tword the door.

"Nothing but our memories can truly last forever, mine maybe very scrambled but they are still there. I have a chance to live again. Well except for the being dead part; but you seem to know about me what did you mean you don't get many like me"? He asked.

"**My time grows short, I will tell you this. Should you stay all those around you will be in danger by other spirits who will seek you out? You are a Phantom A ghost with a physical form; they will attempt to posses you. By denying safe passage you will be in danger and should you or another attempt to use such powers for selfish reasons I will tear you asunder with my scythe; and unlike a capture you are not immune" **she said before leaving.

"Thank you for telling me" He said before lying down she was truly shocked had he thanked her for threatening to completely destroy him. She wondered this as she left.

* * *

'''NO this is not a Bleach crossover, she's a Grim Reaper her robe has that dark flowing thing and this will not at any point cross over with Bleach'''

* * *

Naruto walked home after helping to clean_' Musashi is really cool; even though he's dead he's not an evil spirit. Haru is a Pervert, but he really cares for those kids and he said I could take off the maid outfit halfway though and go home; I've got to get him back for that. Even Inari and his Mom moved here, Im glad I didn't leave just yet. After all I can still have some fun for a year, and Ero-senin is stuck with helping some of the ninja train whenever he's not on missions and is still training me as his apprentice. I think this is going to be an exciting year' He_ thought walking along as a shrouded figure watched floating on a scythe.

'**This kid convinced Phantom-kun into leaving his mountain as well as staying with him; this boy has an infectious personality of helping others. I can see why Phantom-kun wants to make as many precious memories as possible' **she thought phasing into nothing.

* * *

**Mission-Return of the Oddball and wave countries transfers** **/ Status-completed**

* * *

Naruto: You know I saw this in a game once so I'll try it out.

A village in peril, Evil rouge Ninja run amuck? Fear not Raise the Ramen signal and out comes!

Bonk

Sakura: NARUTO!! What are you doing!!

Naruto: just a little joke preview of the next chapter. All the cool people are doing it. Tell you what if you let me finish you can do the next chapter! As long as your exaggerations stick to a point in the next chapter and build up.

Sakura: Okay I guess it sounds like fun. Proceed.

Naruto: Then out of the blue sky come's the Great Ramen seven. Ramen Green, He's already dead! Ramen Silver, powerful member, but he was doing paperwork! Ramen Purple, she's crazy! Ramen Red, Smart and cool! Ramen Blue the quietest of whole group and is real nice! Ramen pink, the sexiest Kunoichi with a crush on the hero, who unfortunately couldn't make it! Ramen Orange, The future Ramen king and leader of the ramen seven!

SMASH

Sakura: YOUR DEAD UZUMAKI!!

She yelled holding a giant Axe.

Naruto: Whoa, until next time loyal fans.

Naruto screamed while desperately running away from an angry Sakura trying to annihilate him.


	3. The BClass Rouge Ninja Bandits

**Naruto: Ninja Legends**.

Ch3-The B-class rouge ninja bandits!

I don't own naruto

I don't own the snow clan; it is based of Disgaea 2 and relies heavily on their ideas for this clan.

I don't own the Kumo clan; they are based of Kimomaru of the sound five and based heavily on the ability's he showed

I own the Kuma clan and Totyumi; although I do not own the seven Shinobi swordsmen. I also own all the ninja she commands.

* * *

Just as the sun rose in training area there a ninja was already working hard practicing. As another ninja walked in on him" You're getting better Iruka, A little more practice and you could make Jounin" Kakashi said handing Iruka a bottle of water. 

"Im doing this to become stronger, Naruto grown so much to protect those who are precious to him. I can't just sit back while he works so hard; but that doesn't mean Im good enough to be promoted in the Jounin exams" he said getting up.

"Iruka your better then you think, you really need to loosen up; maybe find a girlfriend" This threw Iruka off a little "I mean come your always wrapped up in your work you can never do anything else but train" He said while leaning against a tree" You know we need strong ninja and I believe you could pass with a little help" Kakashi said getting into a stance.

"Thank you Kakashi but Im not ready to fight at a Jounin level and won't ever be." He said as a shuriken flew tword him; Iruka quickly blocked with a kunai. Kakashi smirked and disappeared. _'I have become stronger, but I can still do better' _he proclaimed in his head before getting back to training.

'_You're stronger then you think Iruka and I think I know how to show you'_ Kakashi said dashing tword the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Very well Kakashi I'll put this team together for this mission, but why this group. I thought you said we should keep Hinata away from naruto to protect him from her father"? The Hokage asked. 

"Yes but I don't think we should cut them off; they are friends after all and I think I have a plan to remedy the situation. You remember the Cloud and Grass villages are having their exam in a month due to the results of the last one; as well as the requests from many who wish to have another despite the ordinary timeline. The only question is who to send to which"? He said sarcastically.

"Fine I'll send Jiraya to train some of them and you realize replacing the ordinary preparation of a small discussion with a Chuunin; into Jounin training will mean you have to accept any genin who wish to train for the purpose of strengthening our village's shinobi. Of course you can watch them for a bit and give them suggestions then send them off until you see people who can pass and give them better training, and I'll oversee as much of the medical training as possible, though you should tell them to train with one another, besides another two months after that is another exam, this year will have the most Chuunin exams in fifteen years." she told him as she pulled the profiles of most of the genin.

"Before I go I'd like to make a suggestion" He said she listened." The Jounin exams are going to happen after the first Chuunin exam next year, I'd think it best to train the entire rookie nine and Gai's team to enter as well in hope's they may pass the Jounin exam, as well as any others I believe may be able to advance" he said.

"Kakashi I doubt any of them will be ready for the Jounin exam but I will allow you to train them; but they'll have to prove they are ready to enter the Jounin exams. Now dismissed" she told him going through the profiles of everyone who could enter the upcoming exams. _'I honestly hope they don't die from the training or the exams. Then again they just may become strong enough in nine months time'_ she thought going through the papers.

* * *

Iruka kept enough of his energy to prepare his class until they joined up with another teacher's class for a lecture, though he felt a bit out of it from training." Hey Iruka you got a mission get ready for it, I'll ask one of the teachers to fill in for you" Kakashi said startling Iruka." Here you go" He said handing him a folder containing his assignment. He looked it over once then left to pack supplies. 

Later at the village gate a small group was assembled; Naruto, Hinata, Musashi, and Anko." Hey Miss Anko since your leading this mission I have a question, aren't ninja squads usually done in groups of four" Musashi asked remembering the book he read a little of.

"Normally yeah but we don't have any spare medical Nins to help so we have to fortify our group a little. Just do your best" She said grinning as Iruka arrived.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei, How are you"? Naruto asked.

"Im doing fine Naruto, well I suppose its time to move out for this mission" He said as they moved past the gate and marched down the road." Alright let's go over the basics of this B-rank mission. A small B-class rouge ninja was spotted in the fang country. His name is Okuyaru Ishida a rouge ninja from the village hidden in the stones; he fled during a routine mission and became infamous as a rouge ninja. He's been known to pillage, rob, steal, and kill people since then and were going to stop him. Although he doesn't do anything to bigger place's he's still too powerful to be left alone" he said as they marched." Normally this would be done by a squad with more experience but were the team chosen for this because we have a well rounded group assembled". He told them._' Yeah Anko and Hinata are trackers; all of them are useful in a fight and 'ill be able to help them if they have any bandits with them, or more if anyone needs assistance. It's a shame there were no available medical Nins to accompany us gotta be more careful'_ he thought moving along Musashi could pick up on his doubts.

"Hey Naruto" Musashi whispered when he had Naruto's attention he continued." I think something's wrong with Iruka-sensei; don't think he has a lot of confidence with something I sensed it myself. We should ask him about it later" he said walking back in place.

'_If Iruka-sensei is feeling like that I gotta help him'_ Naruto thought to himself." Man this is the kind of mission that I've been waiting for" he said while marching faster.

"Hopefully when we reach our destination we can get some training in for the upcoming Chuunin exam" Musashi said as Naruto bugged out.

"The Chuunin exam happens twice a year, and won't happen until a few more months, right" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun there was so much response and a lot of applicants that the Kage's decided to double the number of exams this year" Hinata said to him as naruto stopped.

"Then that means I can try to become a Chuunin soon" He beamed as the others stood in shock at his outburst as Musashi joined in.

"I'll be able to beat them all with the training I'll do" He beamed just as bright before returning to normal." Really need to control myself; well I'll be training anyway if any of you want to join" Naruto immediately raised his hand and Hinata slowly raised her hand." Of course Anko-sensei and Iruka-sensei will be able to help us" he said not giving them time to make a response.

Naruto suddenly beamed" I got it" he yelled realizing the stare's he was being given." Sorry guys I got a secret training plan." He said running ahead. They all looked confused at what the most unpredictable ninja was planning.

* * *

Back in Konoha at the Shiokaze compound several ninja were waiting in the front yard. 

"Here you go my dear, I've got to say Im a little rusty at this; but I guarantee your blades won't be" He said smiling while handing her a large sack of weapons.

"Thank you Haru-sama Im sorry you stayed up all night working on these" She apologized." If there's anything I could" As much as he hated to stop her.

"Forging weapons for a fellow Konoha Shinobi is thanks enough; and I really did need the practice. Although there is one thing" He said as Neji was about to strike a lot of places using his gentle fist.

"If you know any girls around my age who would go on a date with me that'd help; I've been away from this village too long and haven't met any girls in that time. I mean walking up to a stranger and asking her out would make seem like some kinda of pervert" He said to her being tired so he got straight to the point.

"Sure I'll do my best Haru-sama" She bowed then started walking away while admiring her new weapons.

"I just Hope there aren't a whole lot of ninja with large orders to fill like her" he said walking back inside his home to get some sleep._' I wonder how the kids are doing'. _He thought lying in his futon.

* * *

At the academy during 10:20 the substitute teacher got Iruka's class to settle down." Now before we continue I'd like to inform you we have new students joining us all of them recently moved here so please be on your best behavior" He said as he opened the door for the children." If you would introduce yourselves then be seated" he said as the three moved in front of the class. 

Inari stepped up wearing some long blue pants and a gray shirt with small pouch of his right side.

"Im Inari My mother and I moved here from the wave country" he said then moving to open seat next to Konohamaru.

'_That's the seat Udon uses; He may be out sick but he still always sits there! I'll get him for this' _Konohamaru though while hearing the others.

Akira walked up wearing a light red shirt with a black vertical stripe on his left and gray shorts.

"My name is Shiokaze Akira It's nice meet you" He said noticing the girls looking at him as he sat down next to Inari.

Mitsuko walked up wearing a little girl's blue dress ending at her knees with a black vertical stripe at the right side.

"My name is Shiokaze Mitsuko; It's A pleasure to meet you" She said bowing slightly before moving in with a large group of girls.

"Now I hope you all become quick friends, but we really need to get back to the lesson" he said quickly returning to teaching the class.

"Konohamaru noticed the people sitting next to him taking notes and hanging on his every word._' So that's how it is huh'_ he was infuriated and quickly paid attention to the class in an attempt to outdo the new kid's.

In the other classroom a female teacher informed her class of a new student who walked into the room. Sayoko had a pink dress similar to her sisters the only difference was main color and size. " Hello Im Shiokaze Sayoko And I hope to be your friend" The little girl said making the entire class think she was as cute as a stuffed animal with the shy look on her face; She then seated herself in the middle of the classroom in an open seat between most people.

"Now since you all think you good enough to become ninja knowing these grade level questions I'll ask you a tougher one, then tell me what is the element of chakra used to strengthen blade based weapons during combat? For extra credit how doe's one perform the tree climbing exercise most genin are put through and what are its advantages"? She asked the class as the new student raised her hand. "What is it dear?" she asked her new student._' I hope this one isn't a smart mouth too' she thought. _

"The answer is wind, and the tree climbing exercise requires one to focus a set amount of chakra to the feet to stick to a surface; this is beneficial for chakra control training by focusing a set amount of chakra at the farthest point from the body as possible; they learn to control their chakra better and learn greater chakra efficiency". She said shyly as everyone stared.

"Yes that's right" she said to the little girl." Good job… Now returning to the lesson" She said as Sayoko blushed slightly as the entire class starred at her as the teacher thought for a moment._ 'Shiokaze huh, well I guess she would know about wind based chakra being a family that specializes in it, but at this age it seems a little much for her to be taught'?_

'_Big bro did say this stuff was upper level knowledge and we probably should know .It was by chance she asked me what big bro explained to us those things exactly. I just hope they don't ask us to demonstrate the chakra control exercise, I get their attention enough as is'_ she thought pulling out a scroll and started writing.

At about noon the kids got food in the cafeteria then went sent outside to train at the targets, often two class's would compete against each other and the second year class was against the third year class, and when It was Sayoko's turn she was against Her older sister." Sayoko-chan how was your class so far" Mitsuko asked.

"Alright nee-sama" she replied as they got ready and threw their Kunai the class was amazed by the accuracy they both got just outside the center all three times. Then Inari was against Konohamaru, they both threw their kunai and the hit the board and Inari was closer all the time's. This infuriated him then head paid attention to Akira who hit dead center two out of three times. Everyone clapped in applause as konohamaru stood in disbelief.

'_What is with these new kids, I gotta train even harder from now on'_ he thought to himself as he was chosen to practice again this time against Akira After five throws Akira only missed the bull's-eye twice._' This guy and that Inari kid are my now to be considered my new rival's, they still can't hold a candle to the boss! I must be stronger, Im gonna be the seventh Hokage so I gotta become stronger'_ He went to join up with Moegi who was talking with Mitsuko, she noticed konohamaru and said goodbye to her new friend." Moegi what are you doing palling around with one of my new rival's little sister" He said.

"Oh so Akira-kun's your new rival" she asked him as he flared.

"You learn anything about him; like a secret training regiment from his sister?" he asked.

"They all train with their older brother Shiokaze Haruko; she told me he adopted them when he was on another continent for two years. Then when he returned he brought them back after fighting a lot of bad people, and she agreed to tell a bunch of us about it later" she said.

"Wait a minute I remember Ebisu talking about A guy named Haruko once, maybe it's the same guy I'll ask him later" he said as the teachers called them back to their class's.

* * *

Shikamaru led his team to a hideout where a few C-class rouge ninja hid with some bandits." Alright guys Intel said our target; the bandit's boss is a C-class rouge ninja and recently recruited 

Two more C-class ninja into the group he probably has these guys trained to fight so be on guard" he told them as they snuck around back.

Kiba and Shino snuck into the place as they found a small number of the bandit's corpses. "Hey Shikamaru looks like these guys have been dead for a while" he said as they walked around the room trying to avoid the rotting remains." Hey I think the guy we are looking for is missing, only dead bandits and no sign of a large struggle" he said as akamaru barked." Wait akamaru said someone came here other then a guy from their group, his weapon's scent is all over these guys and no sign of his smell on their weapons, so he probably didn't get injured at all" he said as akamaru barked again. "What? It was a girl" he told them.

"If she overpowered these thugs with no damage she probably was a ninja" Chouji said." You think she took these guys with her?" he asked them.

"From what the villagers told us when these guys tried to be inconspicuous and stole from them less often then they were originally, they were probably hiding from their village's tracker nin's. When this Kunoichi showed up and took them somewhere, she probably doesn't want the bounty or she would've killed them here. Is there any way to find our target" He asked his teammates.

"Akamaru says that he fled a while ago probably when these Nin's took power. Look's the Intel on him was a week or two outdated, I think we should ask the town if anyone fitting his description passed through there" Kiba suggested as Shikamaru nodded, they then left the warehouse as it was and headed for the nearby village.

* * *

Naruto's group stopped for the Day just within the fang country by a stream at about 5:35." I say we do some training; I'll take Iruka-sensei, and can I count on you and Anko to work with Musashi, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as Hinata blushed wildly and nodded." Great see you guys at dinner he told them as he dragged Iruka away upstream. After running to a point where the stream was deeper they stopped, Iruka was about to ask naruto what he was planning when naruto pulled out a packet of balloons and filled one with water Iruka was confused as Naruto Handed it to Him." Iruka-sensei You always said the ninja in Konoha should always share information they learned to help the ninja grow so Im going to pay you back for all you taught me" He was confused as to what a water Balloon had to do with anything. 

"Naruto I appreciate the thought but Im not going to be able to keep up with you guys, I can train and become a little better; but Im afraid I cant become much stronger then I am now" He told naruto who Immediately shot back.

"You sell yourself to short Iruka-sensei you're really strong, you just need more training and Im going to teach you this technique as thanks for all your help and because I know you want to protect those you care about" Naruto said as Iruka listened." Iruka-sensei I want you to promise you'll finish the difficult training I give you" Naruto said as he gave Iruka a look of Determination that he couldn't back away from.

"Alright Naruto I promise I'll finish the training you give me" He said smiling _'He probably wants to practice dodging by throwing water balloons at me, he realizes I need to relax otherwise I wont be able to help during the mission'_ he thought to himself" So what kind of training are you gonna put me through" he asked.

"Im gonna teach you my best Ninjutsu the Rasengan" Naruto said calmly as Iruka realized what he had agreed to." Remember you promised you'd finish it so lets get started" he said as Iruka Interrupted.

"Naruto I appreciate you doing this but Im not strong enough to learn that jutsu" He interrupted.

"Yes you are the real trick is putting both of the stages together. Besides you promised you'd finish this, I told you it wouldn't be easy but I know you can do this" he said. He blocked Iruka into a corner one that was inescapable. So Naruto got another Water balloon" The first thing is to pop this balloon by swirling your chakra inside" he demonstrated and when the balloon popped he continued "Now you try to pop it while I help the others train Musashi. I'll tell you what to do when your done that stage" He began making several more balloons then began walking around when Iruka stopped him.

"Wait how long is this gonna take" he asked naruto.

"Took me training a few days when I had all day to practice, you should head back within a few hours though because I really cant say what it would take you to solve the first step I solved it on accident" He said rushing into the woods leaving Iruka depressed.

"If it took Naruto that long when he had the luxury of practicing all day then it'll take me even longer" he said getting started by morphing the balloon into a disk by his rotation of chakra which it then was punctured.

Naruto followed the path and after a few seconds of moving at ninja speed was back in the camp to see Hinata and Anko finishing up teaching him several fighting basics." Hey kid your friend seems to know a little bit on his own so we were gonna teach him a defense against genjutsu the **release** technique. It will dispel a genjutsu if it's within the ninja's mastery of this technique" Anko said as she explained the technique and its usefulness. "By the way; where is that Iruka guy" she asked.

"He's still training near the stream he'll be back in a few hours though" he told her.

"How about I give you guys some Ninjutsu training before genjutsu defense" She asked the two boys they nodded." Then I think Musashi should help teach Naruto the **Ryuuka no Jutsu - Dragon Fire technique** it would be put to good use with the amount of chakra naruto has" She said as Musashi pulled Naruto tword the stream." You know Naruto's a kind person by helping Iruka train, even if he did leave him alone. I think he'd make a good candidate during the next Chuunin exam I really hope he get's promoted" she said.

"Naruto-kun is brave and gets even stronger because he wants to protect his friends. Im sure he'll be promoted to Chuunin next time" Hinata said smiling.

Anko just smiled._' She is too adorable! She's like... I cant think of a good word to describe the crush she has on that boy, It's a shame I was told to make sure she doesn't try to tell naruto until Kakashi can come up with a plan to get Hyuuga Hiashi to like Naruto enough to let him date his daughter'_ she sighed to herself and brought Hinata over to where they were training." You might as well learn this too" she said moving tword the group, As several figure's moved in the forest behind them.

* * *

Within the Village hidden in the leaves Ebisu was training Haru when all of a sudden Konohamaru arrived." Hey Ebisu-sensei who's he" Konohamaru asked him. 

"Konohamaru his is an old student of mine who just returned to the village, Shiokaze Haruko" Ebisu said not noticing the small boy freeze up.

"Wait Shiokaze, You wouldn't happen to know Akira would you" He asked.

"Yeah he's my little bro, wait are you his new friend?" he asked as Konohamaru twitched." It's good to know my little my little bro made some new friends" he said smiling.

"As of today he's my rival, as well as Inari" he proclaimed.

"Im impressed by you compassion Konohamaru befriending the new children around the Academy and having a friendly rivalry with them is truly showing your maturity" He said proudly at his student. even though he misunderstood his younger student's jealousy.

"No, they aren't my fiends" He yelled.

"Wait you guys become best friends in such short amount of time" Haru said well aware of his intentions.

"Yes, truly to form strong bond so quickly at a young age shows his potential" Haru snickered At Ebisu who was now confused as his student stormed off.

"You know I think he didn't mean they were friends, I think they may have offended him on accident or something." Haru said getting ready to spar.

"Actually that make's more sense" he sighed continuing their sparring.

"Lets hurry I need to make a quick stop before heading home" Haru said slashing his sword as Ebisu dodged.

"Very well, but I am interested in these new swords of your's. You said you had to reforge your family's old Katana with a strong metal you found?" Ebisu asked as Haruko nodded.

"Legends say it was used by a Maiden who controlled the wind that I found in an abandoned shrine; seam's to be some truth to it, and this sword makes it easier to use wind based jutsu as well as slightly increasing their power. Although I'd rather fight you without them" he said jumping away then sheathing the swords, he then pulled a kunai out and charged.

Konohamaru ran trying to find his rivals and beat them in a duel. He searched frantically and found Akira walking around the city with a map in hand along with his sister's, Inari and Moegi.

"Moegi what are you doing with them"? He asked.

"Im giving them a tour of the city, they asked me nicely so I agreed to help them" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah my brother gave us some money to stop by the Ice-cream store later" Akira said.

"Hah real Ninja eat ramen, Like Our boss Naruto" Konohamaru said.

"Wait you know Naruto" Inari asked.

"Yeah I know Naruto, How do you know him" He asked as they all walked along.

"A while ago he was on a mission to protect my grandpa while he finished a bridge connecting my hometown to the Mainland, and he fought against some ninja hired to prevent the bridge from being built" He told them as the three Shiokaze listened.

"Hey I remember Naruto Telling me about that a while ago, He told me how he fought the ninja with the bloodline ability that almost killed Uchiha Sasuke. He then pulled a come from behind victory using his shadow clones to win"! He said smiling.

"That's nothing our big bro beat Naruto yesterday" Akira said this caused Moegi and Konohamaru to gasp.

"There's no way naruto would loose to him, Naruto's too strong a Ninja to lose to some idiot who got lost for two years" Konohamaru noticed three kunai hit the wall where he was going to be, then was given glare's by the three kids.

"Our big bro wasn't able to go home because there weren't any ship's capable of traveling to another continent! He even fought all kinds of Bandits and Demons to help people and helped defeat their evil boss! He is able to wield the artifact of wind, He even reforged it as swords and made a couple of extra swords out of it and gave us each a different and unique sword as proof that we are a family" They all said to them.

"I only got about half of that, but he still couldn't beat him" konohamaru said folding his arms proudly

"Actually I saw the whole thing, Mister Ebisu too. Naruto got hit in the back of the head by the sheath of one of his swords" Inari said.

"That guy was good, but our big bro's got more experience. Although Im sure they'll be friends. That Naruto guy seems to be really cool, not as cool as our big bro though" they all said as they argued their way to Ichiruka ramen.

"I still say it's odd you three each say a sentence in order one after another" Inari said as they stopped.

"I think we should have a snack before we go any further my treat" Akira said as they all sat down and ordered Ramen.

"You know I was worried they wouldn't get along" Haru said carrying a large amount of groceries to his home after training." I hope they all make good friends" he said dashing off.

* * *

After two hours of training under Kakashi and several Jounin were many of the people who wanted to be trained for the exam; there were about forty-three in all, male and female some in their teens other's as old as forty- two. They were all exhausted, none of these were any of the one's Kakashi wanted to train but had to do so." I hope you all learned something today, The Chuunin exam will not be easy you may even die. Right now Konoha needs strong ninja if you wish to become stronger then it won't be easy, and if you wish to compete we can assign you a training regiment based on your abilities. I also suggest you train in groups for better results, you had better hurry up other genin wish to go over this course and many of the Jounin have missions to attend to". He told them as most of them left he walked tword the instructors" one group down and two groups to go, any Idea when the one's that actually have a chance at being promoted are? These ninja probably don't intend to enter the exams this year but are here for a free lesson" he groaned.

"They still came here to get better, and was it not your idea to replace the Chuunin lecture with training my youthful rival" Gai said giving a nice guy pose.

"I didn't expect this many people to show up, but we do need to strengthen the ninja in this village as Hokage-sama ordered. Still at least I won't be teaching the last group that's a job for

Jiraya-sama and I believe he's starting now" he said as the next group eagerly entered the area." I think some of the previous group's trying to sneak into here for a repeat of the exercise, good thing I have a mission later tonight" he said getting ready to repeat the exercise to the new group.

"Hokage-sama is making us work as often as possible, we have no social life anymore" one unnamed Jounin said to another.

"There's always the red-light district" the other said smirking.

"Im sure these two will be more then happy to take half the group and discuss good Jutsu for you to study for the exam, and feel free to ask any question you have in mind" He said pushing them to the side." Now those who wish to talk about strategy and adapting to dangerous situations stay here" he said as almost all of them left leaving only twelve._' These guys are more concerned with what they really need for this exam'_ he was about to begin the lecture when he threw a few shuriken at the group causing them to scatter." First rule don't lower your guard, you'll live longer if you stay on guard" he said as they slowly moved back to where they were he then proceeded to explain more.

Not too far from there Jiraya was indeed training the other ninja who wished to compete in the exam, " Listen up, I wont be here to teach you much, just what you need to do that will help you pass the Chuunin exam. Though this will mostly be determined by you and how much you train for this, so if you want to pass I suggest you work hard" he said as his group of sixty people hung on his every word._' A good deal of this group is female'_ he smirked at his discovery." One of the most important aspects of this is teamwork, so you should work together and study diligently on a specific regiment. One thing that will come in handy is a trump card; this can be a jutsu or a strategy to help during the exam, and I cant stress enough how important teamwork is. You should always work as hard as possible training, and on a side note you'll be representing the ninja from Konoha during this exam so be polite and keep up good hygiene so whatever you normally do such as brushing your teeth or bathing you should probably double. Also for the Kunoichi you should practice using your feminine wiles on men because it may defiantly help you on this exam, you should practice within the company friends so they can tell you what you may need to improve on" he said as many of the females just thought about what he said._' Double their bathing time, Jiraya you old dog you. Many of these lovely girls will now spend even more time at my prime researching area!'_ he thought triumphantly.

"Now for research on jutsu I suggest heading to a library or if possible form large groups of about eight to train in secluded locations, like the forest or a stream. I even know some ninja who have tried surviving in the wilderness using ninja abilities in order to train" He told them._' And girls who train may want to take a dip to cool off. All I need to do is find out when these groups go off to train'_ He added to himself." Now I suggest we start with some light exercise, and you may want to watch out the path I chose has a lot of sharp branch's the point of this training is to travel to a location without being detected, so no clearing a path using weapons. You are to travel in the groups I assign through bushes and other plants while avoiding the one's like poison ivy; you are planning to become Chuunin so you must be able to tell what such plants are so to avoid them, Most of all do not use the trail! For those who follow these rules will continue to an extended lecture; and those who do not pass will be sent off with the current information I've given them" he told them._' I also set many traps that genin will think are just them not being careful, now to observe most of the female students fumble about and dismiss most of the guys and some of the girls after this. With any luck I should get a few chapters while spying on all girl groups and a few variations'_ he thought assigning the teams._' Sticking around here may not be so bad after all' he thought to himself._

* * *

Naruto's group had been training for a while on the same jutsu, even though it started to get dark. "Your starting to get the hang of it, just try not to set yourself on fire again Naruto" he said to the blonde ninja.

"That's why were training near water isn't it"? He asked him.

"You realize Hinata's beating you right" he lied to redirect Naruto's attention to training him then walked tword their group's leader.

"So with these two learning a Technique think you could teach me anything" he asked Anko.

"Actually there is" she said slyly smirking moving closer.

"You know I have empathic ability's so I can tell your joking around" he replied as she had a disappointed look and sat down.

"You're no fun, I suppose I could try messing with Iruka" she said smirking as she walked away.

"I wanted to learn a cool jutsu all I know are just a few, maybe I should invent a jutsu" he talked to himself as he heard Hinata scream as naruto caught fire again, and jumped into the stream." Maybe later" he told himself. "Naruto this jutsu is all about control, with as much training as you say you've had you should have more control. Try and focus the flame as far away from you as possible" he suggested as naruto fired he hit a wild boar about seventeen feet away that was passing by which died instantly." Bad news you can't practice this move without at least two Jounin, and the good news is we saved money on supplies thanks to your lack of control" he said running over and picking up the boar bringing it back to the camp and finished cooking it.

Anko was planning on messing with Iruka when she saw him holding a small balloon in his hand examining it." What's up you, trying to figure something out" she asked leaning over.

"Naruto made me agree to complete this training; Im suppose to pop the balloon using only chakra control, not just puncture it either" He said while still sitting down.

"That doesn't sound too difficult; then again you if it was you would have finished it already" she said as she pondered._' I don't get how this is training; I mean Iruka…wait Iruka means dolphin, which is similar to whale's which reminds me of Free Willy'_ she thought smirking to herself at the conclusion she came to.

"What's so funny" He asked Anko who was blushing slightly "Anyway I really should figure this out" Anko saw her chance and grabbed it swooshing it around to hear if any thing was in there.

"So have you tried rotating chakra in this thing" he nodded trying to swipe it back and after he grabbed it back she reached for it to" I bet you I can solve it before you can" she smirked rotating it when he did.

Iruka notice the ball was reacting to both their chakra swirling in opposite directions in the exact same way when naruto showed him." Wait a second that's it" he smirked running tword the camp leaving a confused Anko." I probably won't have any luck teasing that Hyuuga girl either" she said to herself as she followed him back to camp.

When Iruka returned he pulled naruto over away from the others and showed off his progress." You see Anko tried to take the balloon from me and was trying to annoy me by rotating it the other way, which reminded me of when you do it so" he focused his rotation through the balloon several directions till it popped." It looks like I finished this step early huh" Iruka proclaimed acting like a proud child.

"Yeah it took me a few days to do, and then it was because a cat was swatting it back and forth, your better then you thought huh Iruka-sensei". He said smiling at his teacher's accomplishment." The next one you have to pop a balloon of air this one you can't figure out by accident and could take a long time!" he said to his sensei._' This worked out better then I thought he's already more confident then before, but he did get pretty lucky solving it so fast'_ he thought as they rushed back.

"So Anko tells me naruto has you training with a water balloon; It's some kind of joke right"? He asked eating a piece of boar meat.

"Hey kid that stuff is pretty hot you know; you shouldn't eat it like that" Anko said to him." If naruto could train every night on that fire jutsu Musashi is teaching him well never go hungry" they all laughed even naruto.

"That's funny though I am getting better at it" he said blowing on his food.

"Tell you guys what I'll take first watch shift tonight okay" Musashi said as they agreed finishing the boar off and burying the remains.

They quickly set up two tents and went inside. " I'll wake Iruka at the end of my shift" he said as they closed the tents up._' Maybe I can get some quick training in around here'_

He practiced some kata he always practiced on the mountain out of habit. After a few hours of patrol shifting from practicing to stargazing and even rest stops he always kept on guard.

After he realized it was well into the third persons shift he got Iruka _'ghosts don't need much sleep anyway'_ he told himself getting Iruka. "Hey Iruka get up" Iruka shot up immediately.

"My shift" he asked Musashi.

"Think so but I lost track of time" he said lying in his sleeping bag nodding off.

When Iruka stepped outside he realized the sun would rise in about a four and half hours. He smirked, he and Anko were to take the longest shifts but Musashi stayed up most of the night.

"I can appreciate him helping us like this but it's not healthy to stay up this late; wait how much sleep do ghost's need?" he said to himself .

* * *

In Konoha later at about 5:45 very few people were awake one of which was konohamaru who had just gotten up to train in his home with hand seals and his basic Ninjutsu. He was determined to be the best in his class and eventually become the Hokage. This goal motivated him to excel even further. Ebisu watched his student practice from a rooftop." It appears as though naruto affects a great many people he meets, maybe he could inspire Haruko to train as diligently as Konohamaru; then again Hokage-sama requested he make weapons in his spare time to sell in Karin's shop. He wont be training for a while; he wont even be able to help train his new siblings" Ebisu thought for a second then came up with a wonderful Idea." I know I'll have all of them train together, all of them will try to outdo the other and become even stronger! This will be a contribution to assist both my students" he smirked and disappeared.

Later that morning many ninja awoke, a great number larger of ninja hoping to become Chuunin went in various directions to train, some went to the library to research jutsu, some got missions or even shop for equipment and ninja gear. The city was surprisingly less frantic after they found their destinations." Apparently getting a few tips from a Jounin and they have enough confidence to take the Chuunin exam." Asuma said to Gai going out for a mission with two Chuunin.

"It's a Beautiful sight to see such youthful spirits better themselves through rigorous training! Even my pupil Lee has his hands full with people signing up at his dojo" he said smiling.

"Stay off the random medication you freak" he muttered.

"Im sorry I did not hear you my youthful comrade" Gai said walking closer.

"Sorry I said: few could fathom your dedication to lee" he said calmly.

"Yes I regret that many in this world have not had a diligent sensei that cares for them, which is why Im so very proud of my student taking on protégé's to assist in their youthful growth is inspiring" he said crying with joy.

"But most of his students are older then him right?" Asuma asked.

"True and several academy students also visit his dojo after their lessons to learn even more" He said proudly.

"They just want to learn from him because he doesn't charge them anything, not like they had anything else the ninja all blew it on other things." he said to Gai.

"What would that have to do with their desire to become stronger?" Gai asked.

"Never mind lets just hurry before the crowds decide to switch locations" Asuma said running with Gai.

The konohamaru squad looked around to see many genin moving back and fourth between the village streets. "Why is it so many people are entering the Chuunin exam?" Moegi asked

"There aren't as many experienced ninja in the village so they hope they rise higher in rank to make a better salary, others want fame, a few may want to protect their home. It's too difficult to tell with this large a crowd" Inari said walking up to them.

"Where'd you come from" Udon asked

"The hospital of course, heh but seriously I just said goodbye to my Mom who works at a Ninja supply shop called Emporium Karin's and just before I left a huge crowd ran in."

Inari told them as they walked along." I don't think we met yesterday Im Inari and I just moved here" He said smiling.

"Im Udon it's nice to meet you Inari" he said as they reached the front of the academy." I think you may have over-packed for class" he said.

"I don't plan on missing anything. I even signed up at a new dojo out in the park" he told them walking in the school.

"Well if your friends with Naruto you can't be all bad, and I think I'll join to! Just to make sure my new rival doesn't get stronger then me" Konohamaru said to him.

"Rival eh, well then I'll make sure you don't get stronger then me!" he said boldly walking through their classroom door.

"Think again our big bro's training us, so you guys will just eat our dust" Akira butted in as he and his sisters passed by them.

* * *

In the fang country Naruto's group moved further tword their destination the small village." Lets meet up with the mayor who hired us, his home is near the center of town" Anko said as they all moved tword the mayor's office. When they arrived they saw an average house which was bigger then the rest, when they entered Anko spoke again." I think you guy's should wait here, we don't need to be wasting time" she said as she marched into the mayor's room. She emerged a few minutes later being escorted by a pudgy bald man, motioning the others to follow, they left the village and headed south east.

"The mayor said that our target is staying in a cave about an hour's time from here by walking, and were going to walk so we can try to avoid traps and an ambush. The ninja has a small group of bandits mostly at a level equivalent of a weak Chuunin; this means we all will follow this plan. Naruto will stick with me while Iruka takes care of Hinata and Musashi can you scout ahead without being detected when we reach their base?" She asked and he nodded." Good we don't plan on fighting well either kill or incapacitate our target, I don't think the same will apply for the bandits" she said as they marched forward.

About fifty minutes later they saw the hideout which resided in a cave." I'll slip past them and try to scout ahead, you'll know if it's safe or not when the guards become unconscious. So be patient" he said disappearing. After about twenty minutes the guards both fell to the ground and Musashi appeared next to them.

"That's our cue. Remember were sneaking in so no noise I'll motion where you'll go by hand gestures. Musashi takes lead because he saw the base, then Naruto, and then me so I can give orders, after me is Iruka and Hinata will head up the rear and make sure no ones sneaking up on us" She ordered as they all nodded and proceeded through the cave.

They followed Musashi tacking out any guard that passed their way after for half an hour until they reached a room with a skylight where a group of bandits stood as their leader a man short trim brown hair, brown eye's and a slight overbite had shinobi pants and a jacket that hung itself on his left shoulder leaving his right bare. He was talking to a girl in her early twenties with short black hair wearing a blue kimonoe with a bubble print with sleeve's that covered her hands and the lower portion that ended at her knees, and a sheath holding a thin sword as they hid behind the door several ninja approached from another room. One had he has long brown hair tied down and brown eyes, she wore a gray ninja uniform with a black sleeveless vest and had a forehead protector on her neck, the other was a large man with short black hair and muscles wearing black shinobi pants and a white Karate outfit with an emblem of a pike with a spiked metal club crossing it.

" Sir we spotted Konoha shinobi that the mayor hired in the forest" a bandit said to his leader.

"Well mister Okuyaru how will you handle this situation?" The girl asked him calmly.

"How many" He asked.

"Four ninja sir!" he told his boss.

"This may be my fault; I heard a small squad of young genin was after a few ninja whom are under my employ. So I will take care of this problem to demonstrate my ability's" she told him leaving through the door when she stopped." It appears we have some intruders in our midsts!" She said rushing tword their direction brandishing her sword which appeared to be a variation between a rapier and a katana. She thrust her sword though the wall almost hitting Naruto, they all then ran." Zekumaru you take the rest of our group and any here who wish to join and leave, plow through the genin if you wish, rendezvous at the other entrance, Hagimaru and Doujiyumi will come with me" she ordered and they obeyed, after a moment Ishida motioned for his group to follow.

Naruto's group left the cave and prepared themselves as the ninja made their way to the entrance Anko, Iruka, and Musashi let out a torrent of flame at the entrance."** Baku Suishouha - Bursting Water Collision Waves**" The girl said releasing a wave of water to douse the flames."** Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Technique**" She said summoning a cloud of mist blanketing the area.

"Darn it, Defensive formation" Anko said as they covered each others back.

"**Jouro Senbon - Sprinkling Needles**" The girls ally said unleashing needle's from the umbrella's floating overhead; the ninja avoided these by heading into the woods.

Iruka stayed with Anko and Naruto was with Hinata and Musashi traveled alone. Hagimaru found Musashi who attempted to stab him with a kunai only to have it go through him." Genjutsu eh, come out you coward. Musashi bashed the side of his head with a large stick knocking him out.

"I could get used to this" He said smirking proudly dragging his capture along.

An hour later Anko and Iruka were tracked by Doujiyumi who showered them with more needles" Well looks like your done" she said as they transformed into logs." Substitution" she said jumping away, she made her way to several trees where exploding notes were set off." Carp!" she yelled barley evading the flame, the ground she stepped on turned into a pair of snake's which bound her cutting of her air until she passed out and Anko dropped the illusion.

"Thanks for the assistance Iruka" she said smiling dragging the unconscious girl away." You know Iruka why didn't you stay with Naruto, I think he's with Hinata" she said as they both hurried.

Naruto and Hinata were running tword the village when a spike of water pierced the ground losing its hold splashed the ground." You know it's unlucky for you to have met me as your opponent, I suppose the afterlife is just calling you to it" she said pointing her sword in their direction.

"Threatening to kill us and not even telling us your name that's pretty rude lady" Naruto said.

"Very well, Im Totyumi the piercing blade formerly of the seven shinobi swordsmen. What business do you have here?" She asked them.

"Were here to capture the stone ninja Ishida, my friends name is Hyuuga Hinata and Im Uzumaki..." He told her and was interrupted by his opponent chuckling.

She stopped for A second to speak" You're genin right, Konoha must be desperate to send children on B-ranked missions" she said chuckling "Your hardly even worth my time, so run along and I wont hurt you. The only ninja you could walk away from would beak fools" She told him.

"Yeah, well you're the fourth shinobi swordsmen from the mist village I met, and Im still standing!" he exclaimed.

"You're lying! Tell you what humor me and tell me who you met and give a little description about them" she smirked sitting down.

"That Fish faced Kisame ran away from the purvey hermit Jiraya, Me and my friends fought Raiga until his friend decided he wouldn't fight so he jumped off a cliff out of depression! Zabuza…" this got her attention." well I beat Haku and Kakashi sensei fought him!" He said to her.

"Really, not sure I believe you but if you know about Haku you probably met Zabuza. Now prove to me you actually fought Haku. What is the bloodline trait Haku uses and how does he use it?" she asked him.

"Huh, He used those ice mirrors to hide then threw senbon at me and my teammate. I caught him and punched him away from the mirrors" he said.

"If what you said is true you a 'Genin' beat Haku who has defeated Jounin with his ability. You clearly know his abilities, but I will determine if you did fight against Zabuza's student within our battle" she got up and drew her sword." Little girl stay out of this fight; as it is I don't plan to kill him but to see if he is strong enough to prove what he said, but should you interfere I will go for a killing blow here and now!" She proclaimed." Ready yourself Boy" she told him rushing tword him.

"**Kage Buushin no jutsu-Shadow clone jutsu"** he said creating twenty-five copies charging tword the ninja, each holding a kunai. She continued and with blinding speed struck each clone and jumped away to a safe distance. Naruto created twelve clones and charged.

"You could never beat Haku with these Tactics let alone Zabuza" she said only to be held by a clone who snuck up behind." You should watch your back Lady" he said to her, she turned into water then fell to the ground, the real one tore through the clones easily." Your better then I gave you credit for but you still can't match Zabuza" She made several hand signs." You said your sensei 'Kakashi' the copy Ninja killed Zabuza. I thank you for sharing this information so I'll end this now" she said finishing her seal's then swirling her sword in front of her building speed with each rotation, all the water in the area was drawn to her sword following it until it formed a large disk of water separating her from her opponent**" Water Style- akua junsai-Aqua shield technique"** she smiled seeing the surprised expression on his face he threw several kunai which bounced off of the disk. "This is my defense which I guarantee you can't break and now. "**Suiton- Otte Suiton kasui-pursuing water spikes"** she thrust her sword at the disk sending a spike of water at Naruto who dodged it, a moment later the spike lost its hold and splashed the ground." This is the power of my sword the' ' , If you can survive this I'll acknowledge you fought Haku but it's obvious that you're a weak fool who obviously hid behind you're sensei" she said sending as many spike's as she could tword him, Naruto glared at her and summoned a clone, She looked to see what he was doing.

His clone disappeared when his job was done leaving Naruto to hold his Ace in the hole, a swirling sphere of chakra, he charged forward" You think Im weak, then how pathetic will you feel when you loose to me" He charged his attack cutting through her attack's.

'_This jutsu, it's too powerful for a genin to know! How could he use such a technique?'_ she thought realizing he was drawing closer, she jumped out of the way to realize her shield was blasted by his technique. After the smoke cleared he was smirking.

"Didn't you guarantee I wouldn't break your shield? I'll admit I didn't break it, I demolished it!" he said proudly getting ready to continue the fight.

"There's no need Naruto, unless she doesn't want her allies to be returned safely" Iruka said as he, Anko and Musashi walked into the field holding her allies." All we came here to do was beat Ishida, hand him over and let us go then well return your allies" he said to her.

"How about we trade your fellow shinobi for them instead" Ishida said smirking with a group moving ninja who were bound in stone coffins that left their heads uncovered. Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba were all there.

"Well this is embarrassing, and being forced to be seen in this mess by our friends no less" Shikamaru said, sighing." Although I am curious as to why you're gathering so many ninja together, well miss care to answer my question?" Shikamaru asked Naruto's opponent.

"That is none of you're concern, and I believe this exchange is in fair by you?" she asked Iruka he nodded.

Anko walked forward." Well release them both at the same time" she told Totyumi who nodded, both groups were released and ran tword their respective team.

"Im sorry boss, looks like we messed up" Hagimaru said bowing.

"It's alright, just don't mess up again" she told him as he joined the large group around him comprised of ten ninja and many bandits." In terms of numbers and abilities I'd say we could beat you, but I'm in a good mood so I'll let you go" she said as Ishida protested.

"You can't be serious Totyumi, give me two reasons why we should" she turned to him.

"Of course you don't have enough knowledge of the clans in other villages but most of those kids come from families that would not hesitate to get revenge for their death; for instant that girl is a Hyuuga and without a seal on her forehead means a main family member. The second reason is they sustained enough injuries to the point where they cannot continue to pursue us" she said as she ordered them to leave.

Naruto was about to rush forward to continue the fight but Iruka held him back. "Naruto think of the safety of your friends, what will happen if you start a fight? They're already hurt; we will complete the mission but we must regroup in the village" He told Naruto as they left.

Upon regrouping in the village they went to the mayor's home to come up with a plan." I knew I should've requested the snow clan's assistance, I thought ninja's from a hidden village would be more beneficial" He said sighing.

"Sir, this mission is no longer within the scope of our mission; the ninja we were hired to capture joined force's with a large group of rouge ninja led by an A-class rouge ninja." Anko said to him." Though we will request for reinforcements it's unlikely they'll arrive soon enough, it'll take a day and a half for a ninja to reach our village and another day and a half to have forces arrive.

That's assuming there are any available for a mission like this" She told him.

"I understand and am grateful; but this is the reason I felt I should've called them because they could easily send for help. This country has five powerful ninja clans to chose from, all easily contactable but I'm afraid all our recourse's were used to summon you" He told them as a knocking began." I'll get that" he told them.

"So what's the plan" Kiba asked with bandages on his face.

"Chouji and Shino are too injured to fight I'm no medic but they may have minor broken bones, and need to be escorted back to the village. The people that can fight will. We don't intend to fight them all just the one's who we were ordered to target, so that means we won't be fighting Totyumi…." Iruka was interrupted by Naruto.

"No way can I accept that! I started a fight with that Totyumi girl and I'll finish it! "He said loudly.

"Right this way. Excuse me Konoha Shinobi I have some guest's who have come to meet you" he said introducing a number of ninja.

They noticed a pale Man with long Black Hair and green eye's wearing black Ninja pants and a net shirt with a white karate outfit tied with a large blue sash that was facing behind him and an red protective plate tied to his front covering his waist down to his knees and glove's with a metal plate protecting his wrist and hand, next to him was someone who looked and dressed exactly like him except being smaller and he had no sleeve's, also has blue eye's looking to be fifteen, next to him was a young girl with tanned skin and black hair she ties into a ponytail in the back ending at the bottom of her neck and brown eye's she wore gray shinobi pants a net shirt and a black vest. The third was another girl this one had messy brown hair and blue eye's she has a sleeveless karate outfit with a animal claw print on the back gray shinobi pants and a pouch to the side both appeared fifteen. The other three were wearing a large number of cloths to cover their appearance but all had masks with the wave village symbol on it.

"Hello, I'm Masaki of the snow clan, this is my younger Brother Kaiten, this young girl is Izumo from the Kumo clan, and finally is Yurina of the Kuma clan. I believe these tracker ninja Have business with someone you encountered recently; as my team has does with a rouge ninja she collected. I understand you also have a targeted someone of her group?" he asked them calmly.

"Isn't this wonderful all of you are after the same group, so am I to assume you'll work together" he asked.

"It's not that simple" Iruka said." Ninja don't usually work together like this, but I think if we want to accomplish our individual missions we must" He said as Masaki Nodded.

"If we must then so be it, but we are bring Totyumi with us dead or alive, by order of our new Mizukage." A male Nin said.

"I wasn't aware of a new Mizukage coming into power, when did this happen?" Anko asked.

"About five days ago, we were ordered to bring Totyumi formerly of the Shinobi seven swordsmen to our village either dead or alive" A female spoke.

"We were finishing up our plans when you got here, now Shikamaru you'll escort Shino and Chouji back to the village, please inform Hokage-sama of our situation and request she sends a medical ninja if there's one available and any ninja that may be able to assist if we take longer then expected" Iruka said as Shikamaru nodded as he helped Shino and Chouji get back to the village." Now the injuries we sustained are minor and should be able to go again after some rest" Iruka said.

"Then perhaps we can discuss their ability's and tactics?" A mist ninja asked.

"I snuck up on him then beat him over the head" Musashi said leaning back on a couch as they discussed their plans.

* * *

In Konoha The students at the ninja academy ran out and were greeted by assorted family, Inari knew his mom was working so he went tword Lee's dojo. He saw the konohamaru corps already waiting in front of the dojo along with the Shiokaze kids." What are you three doing here, I thought your big bro was training you?" he asked mockingly.

"Big bro signed us up here because he's working in the family forge making weapons at the Hokage's orders" Soyoko replied to him as they walked inside.

"Remember the power of youth my students" Lee said as his afternoon class left all moaning from sore muscles, he noticed the group of children." Hello my youthful students" he said as they went in." It is a pleasure to meet you I'm your sensei Rock Lee. Oh are you the younger siblings of Haru-san?" lee asked the three as they nodded. "Then I'm honored to accept you as my students, your brother visited me yesterday to schedule training for you because he is performing his duties as a blacksmith and forging many weapons for the village in a most youthful way" Lee said crying." So now as soon as the rest of my class arrives we will begin" he said as they all got seated and did some stretches while waiting. Eventually only eight arrived" This is much less then I expected, but we will train together and use the power of youth!" he said. "Here are basic training weights they will intensify the training" He told them, the class got them on their feet and Lee rushed outside, the rest were getting out at a slower pace." Now we will all perform one hundred kicks, and if we are unable to complete it we will run one hundred laps around the dojo"

He said as they all said.

"Yes Lee-sensei" Lee cried as he was kicking in the air with his students who were struggling with the exercise after a three hours of this the entire group was exhausted as Lee dismissed them.

"Good thing were only coming here three days a week and we don't come when he's on missions" Udon said quietly so Lee wouldn't hear.

Many ninja returned the Hokage towers finishing the paperwork having on completed missions and hoping for a break. Tsunade just received a report from a ninja on events in the water country. "So they have a new female Mizukage in Kiri who put an end to that nonsense they had over there; send her a gift basket and send a Ninja to head up negotiations, hopefully well have better luck with her then with her predecessor who started the bloodline massacre" Tsunade said dismissing the Chuunin who gave her the report then getting back to her paperwork on the upcoming Chuunin exam.

Shizune slammed the door open ran in the room. "Tsunade-sama, I have a report on the activities Of an A-class ninja in the fang country." This got Tsunade's attention, Shizune handed the report to Tsunade. "She was spotted close to the area where two of our teams went finding missing Nin's." Shizune told the Hokage.

"I just know Naruto will find his way into a large mess, is there any chance of a relief unit heading to assist" Tsunade asked as Shizune shook her head.

"There isn't any way to send units, it's too far to travel and by the time they'd get there the mission would be over" Shizune said.

"This is the type of mission Naruto's been begging for, but It's too difficult for this group. Send a relief unit to assist them; hopefully they'll get there in time to help" Shizune nodded leaving the room.

'_I just hope they aren't in too much trouble'_ Tsunade thought getting back to work.

In the streets of Konoha; at dusk a small group of children complained" I feel sore all over from that Crazy guys training." Inari said with the group.

"Yeah thankfully we can rest tomorrow after school tomorrow" Mitsuko said.

"I don't know about you guy's but I'll train tomorrow. We made A promise to our big bro; we promised to become great ninja so we could protect our family" Akira told them.

"Well I'll train too, I can't just sit around while you guys get stronger leaving me behind." Inari said.

"Well Im gonna be the Hokage some day so I'll get stronger then all of you" Konohamaru said.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if I try setting up Training practice for all of you" Ebisu said appearing in a puff of smoke.

"What do you mean Ebisu sensei" Udon asked.

"I've decided to train all of you in one group to produce better results from the group as a whole" He said smirking.

"Were already signed up at Lee-sensei's dojo as a group anyway" Sayoko said.

Ebisu was slightly surprised" Well he may be a fine instructor in Taijutsu, but I can teach you everything you will need to become great ninja, I am after all a Jounin who specializes in training ninja to their fullest potential" He said not noticing the group was already gone." Fine I'll also help you each learn a jutsu that will be considered your trump card" He said as the children walked back and acted like they didn't even leave." You kids are so obsessed with jutsu nowadays" He mumbled to himself before escorting them to their destinations while explaining how he was going to train them. "What I'll teach you are several forms of basic jutsu then based on what I believe you are capable of I'll teach you a corresponding jutsu" He said to them.

"In other words you are gonna train us for a few months then start thinking on what jutsu to teach us" Akira said sounding a little frustrated.

Ebisu was a bit surprised by the boy putting it like that." I suppose that's one way of putting it" He said calmly." Teaching someone a Jutsu that will be secret weapon is not a simple matter but a long process that will be very rewarding" He told them as they looked at each other and sighed.

"I suppose if it's to become better Ninja then we probably should" Konohamaru said.

"All of us may be good but we still need more training to become ninja" Akira told them.

"Exactly and Im here to train all of you, but I have a mission to attend to now" Ebisu told them disappearing leaving a small group of kids alone.

* * *

"Alright, we've identified the ninja in her group. Okuyaru Ishida rouge stone Nin B-rank our target, Kouji the trap ninja C-rank Masaki's target, Zekumaru a rouge cloud ninja C-rank Kiba's target, Hagimaru rouge ninja of the fuujihara clan C-rank ninja who escaped from his clan with a copy of their secret techniques, Doujiyumi a rouge grass ninja who assisted a group of spy's from escaping the grass ninja village, and Totyumi of the seven shinobi swordsmen an A-class rouge ninja who the mist village tracker nin are after." Iruka said.

"Listen we can't plan who we'll fight; so do not fight anyone you can't beat and Naruto don't fight Totyumi" Anko said who yelled at by Naruto.

"No way, I started a fight with her and I'll finish it" Naruto said loudly.

"You can't beat an A-ranked ninja child" A tracker Nin said slightly annoyed.

"I can too beat her, I would've the last time we fought" He said

"He did fight her briefly, she underestimated him and was about to attack again when we came with her allies and attempted to trade them for Ishida" Iruka said and was interrupted.

"Because me and my team got caught they had to trade us and that's when we needed to retreat" Kiba said.

"Your team consisted of three genin and one Chuunin and you had to fight two B-ranks, one C-rank, and a group of rouge ninja. No matter how much you dwell on this you can't chance what already happened" Iruka told him.

"Listen Naruto I realize you want to finish your fight so how about after you finish off the bandits you can help us fight" Anko said to him he then got very excited then leaned tword the tracker nin" Well be finished by the time he arrives" she told them as the nin nodded." If possible try to capture an enemy alive so we can use them as an exchange should someone be captured, but if that seems too much trouble or too time consuming don't bother" she said." Let's move out, we wasted enough time already" she said as all the Nin left the mayor's home and departed the village.

* * *

**Mission-The B-class Rouge Ninja Bandits** **/ Status-To be continued**

**Next chapter 'The goal of Totyumi revealed'! **

* * *

Sakura: Running tword her true love; our heroine fights through evil creature after creature!

Sakura said in a beautiful red dress while punching naruto clones in badly dressed monsters outfits.

Naruto: That's needlessly violent.

He said watching all this from the side before walking away.

Sakura: Ever vigilant to find her true love she runs tword the body of her true love.

She ran over to Sasuke overturned facing the other way. She close's her eye's and leans down

Sakura: And only a kiss from his destined love can revive him. WAIT NARUTO!?! What going on? Sasuke's supposed to be here didn't you told me how to do this right?

She said realizes it was naruto dressed as Sasuke.

Naruto: Actually you can only use someone who'll either be in the next chapter or was in the current chapter. Secondly you agreed to follow the rules of this and broke them so according to the contract I have to finish this and you'll be used as cannon fodder during the next one.

He told Sakura who gasped.

Naruto: Now I'll let someone else take a turn, how about it Anko-san.

He said still wearing his Sasuke disguise as Anko approached.

Anko: Thanks kid; we fight the bad guys with the help of the other ninja we met, and were out of time so I'll do the next one.

She said giving an evil grin.

**Please review what you thought about this chapter.**


	4. the Goal of Totyumi revealed! and

**Naruto: Ninja Legends**.

Ch-The goal of Totyumi revealed and the finale preparations for the second exam!

I don't own naruto

I don't own the snow clan; it is based of Disgaea 2 and relies heavily on their ideas for this clan.

I don't own the Kumo clan; they are based of Kimomaru of the sound five and based heavily on the ability's he showed

I own the Kuma clan and Totyumi; although I do not own the seven Shinobi swordsmen. I also own all the ninja she commands.

Sorry for parading you with so many original characters and one-shot baddies but It will settle down after the Chuunin exam,

And the thunder country is a big city that will have adventure and many laughs, and wild parties. Secondly this will have very few if any filler stories; these are all linked together as you will notice in the next few chapters during the Chuunin exam.

* * *

In the mayor's office in the small village along the boarder of the fang country a large group of ninja spoke. "Listen Naruto I realize you want to finish your fight so how about after you finish off the bandits you can help us fight" Anko said to him he then got very excited then leaned tword the tracker nin" Well be finished by the time he arrives" she told them as the nin nodded." If possible try to capture an enemy alive so we can use them as an exchange should someone be captured, but if that seems too much trouble or too time consuming don't bother" she said." Let's move out, we wasted enough time already" she said as all the Nin left the mayor's home and departed the village.

"They were moving north, probably tword the claw country to enlist another group of ninja. Lets hurry and does anyone have an Idea who is in that area?" Iruka spoke.

"There was an B-class criminal was hiding in our country at an old military bunker a days travel from the claw country, but hidden cloud ninja recently captured him and disclosed this information to several clans in this and the claw country, so they shouldn't know yet" Masaki told him." I recall the location of their base in the report" he said.

"Then you take point" Anko told him.

"Are you sure these genin can fight these ninja" A mist ninja asked Anko.

"They'll defiantly win, I just hope we can finish Totyumi off fast enough" She replied to him.

"Remember she's dangerous in a long fight so we must finish her as soon as possible" The female tracker reminded them. After traveling through the night in a large forest they found the hidden base beneath a small forest hill, they found a covered door which they removed then entered.

"It should take them some time to find this place so we may as well rest inside, after searching the place of course" Masaki said. As they explored the base they found supplies, money and a few weapons and scrolls the ninja left behind. The mist trackers found a box of exploding notes and other ninja weapons in the six rooms.

"They left behind some nice little toys Masaki-senpai, and we probably have to wait until morning for them to find us, so I suggest we sleep and take shifts guarding the entrance" Yurina said to Masaki.

"I suggest we shift between a ninja from each group during each rotation" Musashi said.

"We cannot trust people we have just met, especially ninja from another country." a tracker Nin stated.

"All right one person from each group will stand watch; enjoy what little sleep you'll get" Anko said as they all went into the rooms leaving Musashi, a mist Nin and Kumo Izumi inside the base's living room.

"Anyone up for a card game" Musashi asked getting no reaction from either one." So your just going to sit here all night and worry about the others movements, shouldn't be so gloomy you only live once and that once is too short to not enjoy" he said again getting no reaction after about a minute Izumo spoke.

"Annoying leaf nin are you alright? You haven't taken a breath in almost a minute." she said as he took a deep breath." Okay then" she said returning to her duties while Musashi pulled his shirt over his mouth to prevent them from noticing his lack of breathing, after about three hours both nin awoke another and took guard duty while Musashi stayed.

"Didn't you take the last shift?" The new mist ninja asked as he nodded, about two hours later Iruka came out the room giving Musashi an annoyed look then told him to sleep, he then took over the shift. When morning came the ninja checked the rations they found on the base to check for tampering or if it was poisonous, they saved their own supplies this way while naruto finished five ration packs from the base. They sent one of the Mist Nin to scout the area, she returned and explained she saw a small group of the bandits searching the area and coming to their location.

"Okay let's move on, follow them until you find your target and don't engage them if you see a large number with them, let's go." Anko said as they split into three groups each ninja staying with their allies. They followed the bandits as quietly as possible; Eventually Anko found a ninja and hid behind a tree getting closer and quickly recognized him as Kiba's target. She waited until he was looking the other way the shot a snake out of her sleeve which bit his neck causing him to die quickly. She dragged the body behind a tree then did several hand seal's making him sink into the ground, she rejoined the group and they continued moving occasionally taking out bandit from the shadows then burying them. This continued for them and the other groups who all met at the same area hidden behind trees as their targets met at the same point reporting what they saw to the group's leader. She looked different without her kimonoe; she wore a mist shinobi outfit similar to Zabuza's.

She quickly dismissed them and everyone in the area joined in the search." This is perfect, okay we'll split up and fight our targets" She said as every ninja jumped in the direction of their enemy's. Anko and the mist Nin trailed Totyumi, Iruka and Hinata chased Doujiyumi, Musashi went after Hagimaru, Masaki followed Kouji, while the three Nin from the Fang country clan's, Kiba, and Naruto chased a large number of bandits.

Naruto and his group started fighting the bandit's, he summoned shadow clone's and Kiba and Akamaru used their drilling technique to mow down the bandits, before Naruto could see the three Nin in action he began to feel weak and passed out. He was picked up by Totyumi and disappeared leaving the group by to fight the bandits alone." Look's like your friend is trying to fight someone else!" Kai told Kiba who got angry.

"Well let's hurry and finish these guys off then help" He said taking his frustration out on the bandits.

Totyumi carried Naruto to a small cluster of tress which shielded them and naruto began to awake; she quickly performed several hand seal's putting Naruto in a trance." When we first met you said you beat Haku and Kakashi killed Zabuza tell me what you recall exactly, how did your sensei kill him exactly" She said with anger in her voice.

Naruto started to talk in a trance" Kakashi didn't kill Zabuza; He killed Haku who saved Zabuza. After Kakashi continued fighting about to finish the fight, the person who hired Zabuza turned on him and brought bandits to finish the job at first Zabuza was going to leave but…" She listened to his words." I started to yell at him, saying how Haku was so loyal to him and he couldn't just let the person who gave his life to protect his be kicked around by those bandits, then Zabuza cried" Totyumi was surprised by this." He said my words cut him deeper then any blade, he then charged the bandits even though his arms were injured by Kakashi sensei; he carried a kunai in his mouth killing as many bandits as possible before killing the person who betrayed him, then the villagers showed up and with my sensei and myself still able to fight we scared them away. After the fight Zabuza asked us to burry him next to Haku, and we did. At an unmarked grave just up the hill of the first country past the bridge in the land of waves" He said.

"That's enough boy, I guess my plan for getting vengeance for Zabuza's death was all for naught" She said sighing, she leaned over and kissed his forehead." Thank you boy, if only for that time you opened Zabuza's heart" she smiled about to release the jutsu" Im curious how did you beat Haku really?" She asked.

"I caught him by the arm and punched him a while into the fight" he said as she smirked

"Why are you so determined?" she asked him a personal question smiling.

"People think I'm a weakling and I want to become the Hokage to prove myself…" She interrupted him.

"So what Why don't you just quit what make's you so stuck onto this goal, you can become strong without trying to rise to the level of a Kage?" she asked.

"I made a promise to myself and my friends that I'd become Hokage, if I don't I'd just be running away from my own dreams and accepting what they say" he said making her smile and released him letting him fall asleep.

"Revenge or not I suppose I have a Duty to my team" she said leaving him asleep behind a tree. A brief time later he woke up and wondered what was going on. After looking around he decided he should use this time to go back to sleep when he got up ten seconds later.

"Darn it how could I forget the mission, I'll get that sword-lady" He said running off tword the fray.

Across the area at a small lake Kouji realized someone was following him on the lake." Your not even trying to hide anymore are you" He said smirking pulling a string which extended past Masaki into the forest sending a large volley of kunai at him." I thought the snow clan was better then this" He said as he starred in shock as a large wave of water crashed the objects before they hit him sending them beneath the water.

"This match was decided the moment you stepped onto this large amount of water." he said calmly as a large claw of water arose behind Kouji forcing him forward then slamming down on him pushing him under the water. Masaki made a motion of his hand as a large amount of blood arose to the surface. He then proceeded to move back tword the forest as the body of Kouji hit the surface, suffering from many deep cuts and being pulled down stream.

Not too far away Musashi simply smirked at his opponent" Head still sore mister, sorry but you'll be getting another addition to that bump" he said smirking still.

"Nice trick kid tricking me with a genjutsu that simple and instead of being behind me you hid right in front of my face, sorry but that wont work twice." Hagimaru said drawing a number of fire bomb's and threw them Musashi jumped away before they blew spewing fire in his direction and tried to phase as a small amount of flames hit him.

'_Ouch! Okay dead or alive fire Hurts'_ he made a mental note while jumping behind a tree creating a replication that jumped out and was hit by a kunai." Im over here" He said as his opponent turned he slammed another thick branch knocking him out." Again I really am sorry about this" He said dragging him away.

Iruka was exchanging weapons with his opponent when he set off several traps which caught Doujiyumi off guard; she jumped to the side attempting to escape the flames when Hinata came out from behind attempting to use her gentle fist to disable her opponent which turned out to be a replication as the real one attempted to hit Hinata with senbon from the trees." You'll never beat me with simple tactic's" She said as Iruka noticed three umbrellas are hovering overhead that were different then what the grass Nin normally use that contained senbon these contained kunai.

"Hinata above you" Iruka said she didn't even giving any indication that se heard him she just removed her jacket and focused her eye's." Hinata take cover!" He ordered as he hid behind a tree to avoid the volley of kunai and Hinata stood there.

"**Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand"** she said activating her Byakugan and moving her arms at a high speed, Doujiyumi could barley see her from the hiding spot she'd chosen but she saw enough; she saw Hinata cut through every kunai that came her way with a technique neither her or Iruka had seen before, she picked up a kunai that missed her and threw it at her opponent pining her pants leg to a tree as she attempted to flee Hinata then ran up and attacked the girl disabling her." Iruka sensei do you think you can help me carry her" Hinata asked as Iruka went over and carried the beaten enemy, Hinata picked her jacket up and took the kunai out then putting it back on.

"Good job Hinata let's go" He said to her as the moved along. _'Even Hinata is getting stronger, and what kind of technique's are the Hyuuga teaching her?'_ he thought as they moved tword their destination.

The mist Nin had just found Totyumi sitting on a rock as one threw a kunai at her. She blocked with her sword, and summoned a shield of water with her back to the rock.**" Suiton- Otte Suiton kasui-pursuing water spikes"** she said striking the thin layer of water to attack the tracker Nin as a small cluster of bandits snuck up behind them ready to strike.

"**Sunoo bomu -Snow bomb jutsu"** a snowball flew past the first few bandits and exploded in a torrent of snow upon impact." Sorry, but it took me a while to catch up to my prey" Masaki said walking tword the ninja with Anko behind him.

"It really doesn't matter but why gather all these ninja, what was the point?" the purple haired Kunoichi asked.

Totyumi chuckled" It really doesn't matter anymore, I recently found out that my previous goal was a misunderstanding so I really have no reason to gather rouge ninja anymore" she said Striking her sword sending more spikes at her opponents who tried to counter but couldn't find a way.

"If you could get her attention for a moment I could finish her" Masaki told the Mist Nin as another person made his presence known.

"I finally found you" A loud voice said as the rock behind Totyumi was blown to pieces. "Now we can finish what we started yesterday" Naruto yelled as she smirked.

"Very well boy, I'll fight you. I would like to ask you not to interfere. I'll give up after this fight win or loose" She told them as the mist Nin split up to surround the small clearing." I think that would be a yes, now we can fight each other as you wish. I must admit Im impressed by you boy, you seen to either be really brave or very stupid" she said summoning a water shield.

"Miss Leaf Nin; is this boy able to survive against her?" Masaki asked calmly.

"He's the most unpredictable ninja in our entire village; I still can't tell if that's a good or bad thing" she replied smirking.

"I didn't finish introducing myself yesterday, Im Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage of the Hidden leaf village!" He exclaimed loudly creating many clones.

'_Yes he too wish's to become a Kage, just like you Zabuza. Is this why you were able to reach him when I could not?'_ she thought finishing her hand seals summoning a large amount of water from the every where including the snow left behind from Masaki's attack. She fired a large spike's of water taking the form of large tendril produced by sticking her sword into the shield and controlling the tendril by moving her sword; which was slamming and piercing Naruto's various clones. As the real one created another Rasengan and charged; the tendrils returned into the shield._' I really should hurry this shield will use almost all of chakra just to play with this kid to his hearts content.' _She then thrust her sword into the shield sending a large spike of water at Naruto which met his Rasengan breaking it. She smirked as he continued kunai I hand _'Such passion to achieve his dream, and much skill for his age. He may yet achieve his goal'_ she thought while sheathing her sword." I cannot continue, I've used too much chakra to continue it would only waste our energy to continue a fight that's already finished" she said as the Mist Nin approached, she sighed and handed them her weapon." If you're going to kill me then hurry up" she said standing in place.

"We were ordered to bring you back alive if possible, by order of our new Mizukage" The female Nin replied.

"A new Mizukage huh, it's about time the old man just wouldn't let anyone succeed him as the Kage, so am I to assume your new leader want's to reinstate me" She asked the group.

"We were ordered to retrieve you, if need be dead" Another Nin replied.

"I'll go quietly but I would like the ninja in my group to accompany us to the mist and instated as mist shinobi" she told them.

"That is not our decision to make, but they can come and ask Mizukage-sama; assuming they still live" the male spoke. The group met at the bunker with their prisoners.

"Captured again, you two need to practice if you lost to kids" Totyumi said to her friends.

"These kids are tough boss" Doujiyumi said which caused Hinata to blush a little.

"I apologize, Ishida wasn't seen, probably ran." Kaiten said to Anko.

"We still search for him; it may take a while but…" Anko was interrupted by Totyumi.

"That cowered only joined to hide behind us; he's waiting for us to meet him to the west entrance of the forest" The shinobi swordswoman said.

"Alright let's move Iruka will help me take Ishida and the rest go with them, this wont take long." Anko ordered splitting the group. The rest went to the village.

Totyumi and her friends were disarmed and surrounded as they rushed tword their destination, she remembered her past.

* * *

In a large village at a park bench a young Totyumi found a bench and smiled admiring her headband next to a boy who was about two years older." You admire you're headband young ninja? You do not know how fortunate you are to have taken that exam this year as opposed to not so long ago" The boy said.

"You mean when they had to kill their classmates to become ninja, yeah Im thankful I didn't have to hurt my friends, did you have to do that?" she asked as he nodded.

"Do you regret it?" she asked as he was taken back.

"Yeah not as much as I should but I do, the Mizukage wanted us to be able to prove we could fight without hesitation but all the ninja a few years ago were killed so they decided to stop the tradition." He said to her.

He seamed to try to leave but he couldn't." When do you plan to stop growing stronger?" she asked him.

He chuckled" Little girl I don't plan to stop getting stronger I'll become a Kage and put an end to that crazy old man's ridiculous rule's" he said smirking." Although, the older and stronger we get the more our past become's blurred and the more we forget what we have, and spend too little time to remember. I'll only have my dream to become a Kage, but without the meaning my power will seem hallow, now I must get back to training little girl so all I can say is never stop becoming stronger" he said walking.

"What's your name mister?" she asked.

"My name is Zabuza little girl" He said rushing away.

An older Totyumi was practicing in a forest with mist all around when she heard a cracking noise; she spied on the noise not too far from her destination. She didn't spend too much time to search till she found Zabuza training a small boy he recently brought back to the village, she was shocked when the boy created mirror's of ice and leaped into one. She realized What Zabuza was doing." Zabuza if you can spare the time can I speak with you for a moment." She asked her friend in a calm voice, he motioned Haku to stay and approached her to speak with her." Zabuza you were just appointed a member of the elite Jounin and are planning to form a task force with Kisame-sama, you have so much going for you so why risk it by taking care of someone with bloodline ability! The Mizukage will be furious if he discover's you've hidden this information from him!" she said to him.

"Soon I'll become strong enough to become a Kage. That old man is so afraid of bloodlines he's willing to kill off loyal Ninja who wish to serve the village, as soon as Im appointed I'll put an end to his massacre then the village will become more powerful" He told her." Now can you keep this a secret or do I have to silence you" Zabuza said as she chuckled.

"Just don't be found out before you throw the Fifth into a retirement home" She chuckled walking away from Zabuza.

An older Totyumi began packing her weapons and scrolls hurriedly then lifting the bag and leaving her apartment, it had been a year since she joined the Shinobi swordsmen all of whom left the village recently for various reasons; and finally her reason was to search for Zabuza. She made it past the gate and fled the village _'I may never return, but I must find Zabuza-sama'_ she thought running away from the village hidden in the Mist's.

* * *

Anko and Iruka made their way to the western part of the forest next to a small cliff, to find Ishida pacing in a nervously mumbling. "Set the traps and I'll lure him here" Anko whispered to Iruka who nodded and complied. She snuck around a bit to hide that she was there. She threw several kunai which quickly made a clang in mid-air" What" She said as a large rock appeared in front of Ishida.

"Didn't think it would be that easy did you?" he said rhetorically before he said making several hand-seals and running up the cliff with his chakra. **"Doton Gesan ooishi-descending Boulder jutsu"** he said as large rocks parted from the cliff then crashed down onto Anko who attempted to jump only to have her ankle grabbed by a bandit, she stabbed him them jumped away barley missing an incoming rock as he smirked almost twenty feet up the wall.

"**Ryuuka no Jutsu - Dragon Fire technique"** she then breathed fire upward tword Ishida who made several hand seals before the flames caught him burning the area under the flame, Anko stopped to reveal a large spike of rock was shielding him, he made a few seals then the heated rock broke apart and came crashing down. Anko used a substitution to escape and attempted to run up the mountain, she got closer and stepped on an exploding note hidden along the wall which sent her to fall to the ground; she used her chakra to cushion the fall but was still injured a little. Ishida's remaining bandits leaped out of the ground and charged Anko who just got up." You want to play with me; well Im already playing a game with your boss" she said throwing shuriken at them." They're only slightly less pathetic then their boss" Anko said dodging even more rocks. He made several hand seals when he finished several thin arms made of earth grew from the ground binding Anko. _Hurry up Iruka' _she thought as Ishida took his time getting down and pulling a kunai.

"I guess Totyumi was beaten, oh well When I send you to hell to her she looks better in that kimonoe" He told raising his kunai as Iruka rushed out and threw a shuriken at him hitting his hand.

"You…" he said angrily before he threw another shuriken which he moved to the side and waited for it to pass smirking at his enemy's stupidity; the shuriken split into three as he jumped to the side again barley dodging it getting a cut on his face. **"Doton Kyokan hakushu- Giant clapping hands jutsu"** He finished the seals and two large hands' came at them from opposite ends, Iruka helped get one of Anko's hands free then threw four kunai each with an exploding note blasting the hands. Anko got her other arm free and snapped the thin arms working her way down. Iruka charged him as Anko got free throwing a kunai making he jump to the right as Iruka smirked, Ishida tripped a rope trap which pulled him into the forest sliming braches into his face and finally hitting a tree" If that's the best you can do" He started as he noticed eight exploding note's and a set of twelve fire bombs tied to a string tied around a branch where he was under, he barley had time to notice before they went off. Iruka and Anko heard the explosion.

"Nice touch Iruka maybe a bit much with the explosives; but I'm not complaining" Anko said smirking_ 'This guy look's like so much fun'_ she smirked again as they headed tword the village when it started raining.

* * *

The others had arrived in the village prisoners in tow a couple of hours later when they reported to the mayor." That's wonderful, although Well have to wait for the other ninja to confirm if they caught that Bandit, now please stay for a meal I've prepared" He said.

"We must escort these three to our village now" The tracker leader said.

"Well it was nice meeting you" Hagimaru said while following the mist Nin.

"Yes, I hope we meet under pleasant circumstance's next time" Totyumi said being moved away.

"It's nice to meet you Totyumi-san" Naruto said grinning waving goodbye.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun" She said as they left the village.

Masaki and his team stayed for a bit to rest and he had watched this. _'Imagine, making friends with someone he was fighting in such a short amount of time'_ he thought smirking.

"Hello Kaiten I don't think we got the chance to talk before" Naruto said to Masaki's younger brother.

"We didn't but I must say my big bro told me you fought Totyumi and did well" He said to naruto.

"Yeah but she held back, she was just humoring me out of kindness" He said Kaiten." I could tell, an A-class criminal should've been better then that. Though I did blast through her techniques with my best attack and fought really well if I do say so myself." He said grinning.

"Are you going to the Chuunin exam in the cloud country or the grass country" He asked.

"I don't know is there a difference" he asked.

"The cloud Country is one of the five great shinobi villages and will have the best there, the grass village will be flooded with ninja who are mostly too scared to enter the village of thunder, my friends and myself will enter despite being from in ninja clans as opposed to a ninja village and well show how good we are" He said to Naruto.

"I'll there too, but why are you entering? If you want to be promoted go to the grass village" He said.

"No way, my clan has been trying for years to join all the clans in the Claw and Fang country to make a Ninja village, we've convinced most of the clans to join but the real problem is convincing our Daimio to let us create a ninja village in the fang country, Our clan has spent three decade's to work on this goal, and now that we are within reach of accomplishing our goal

I can't sit back and take the easy way I must show the other nations the power of the snow clan" He said to Naruto who smirked.

"Making a hidden Village isn't easy, and once you do you'll have the problem of finding a ninja to be called a leader" Naruto told Kaiten.

"His older brother works every moment he has on this goal, some have even suggested he should become the leader of the village when it's formed, but he and some other's say he's not strong enough for that. I just can't believe that he's the strongest ninja to exist in the Fang country he'd be perfect for the job" a girl said.

"So you decided to join the conversation Izumi-chan" He said getting a kunai thrown near his head." Okay I'll drop the 'chan', don't get so testy" he said calmly.

"I think It's great you guy's but creating a hidden village sounds difficult." Naruto said.

"My clan has been saving money for thirty year's; Naruto and so has the kumo clan for twenty when my clan convinced her family to help, The Kuma clan has been saving money for fifteen years but won't agree to anything until we get more clans to join our cause" He told him." So I expect to see you at the cloud country for the Exam in a few week's" He said walking tword his brother.

Anko and Iruka arrived an hour after the meal was finished and the mayor convinced his small number of staff to prepare some more food. "Thank you for the offer but we must be going" He said to the pudgy mayor.

"Thank you again for helping my village, we could barley hire your assistance and you saved us from those bandits. I really can't thank you enough." The mayor went on as all the ninja left the village.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, I hope the ninja clans of the Fang country will be on friendly terms with Konoha" Kaiten told the group.

"Good luck creating a hidden village" Iruka said to them as they split ways.

"Eh, Iruka how did you know about that?" Naruto asked.

"The snow clan has been trying to create a hidden village for decades; it's hard not to hear something like that." Kiba said going forward a hitting Naruto. "That's for going off to fight that A-class ninja leaving me and those other guys to fight the bandits alone."

"I was on a Mountain and heard rumors about the snow clan from people passing by, so what does that say about you" Musashi told him mockingly jumping ahead. After a short while the group decided to try and finish the journey to Konoha and move as much as they could through the day. A relief unit caught up to them as it was getting dark consisting of Sakura, Ino, and Lee." Look who decided to come just when we finished" The ghost ninja said while the relief unit joined up.

"I'm glad you guy's are alright, I guess Tsunade-sama was wrong when she thought you might run into an A-class criminal in the area" Sakura said.

"We did, I even fought her" Naruto said grinning as they preceded tword their home.

"I beat a large man over the head with a piece of wood, 'Twice'. " The ghost said grinning. "That sounded better in my head".

"I'm able to heal any light wounds if you have any" Ino told them as they all shook their heads.

"I wonder if the others got back to the village by now" Naruto said. "Shino and Chouji looked pretty beat up. Shikamaru had to take them back before we all got into a really cool fight" He said grinning.

"If they were traveling with an injured group they'll probably get there soon, are you sure no one is injured?" Ino asked the group as they again shook their heads.

"I was Impressed with the trap Iruka set for Ishida, it was a nice big explosion" Anko said to them.

"I just used some of the leftover supplies left in the bunker, the snow clan ninja took the rest" Iruka told them.

"Yeah, those guys are real packrat's, they took everything of value off the dead bandits. Weapons, money and a few bandits carried jewelry" Kiba told them.

"It's common for the clans in the fang country since for year's they've planned to make a hidden village, they anything of value off a battlefield then make a profit about it. For the last few years they've been really going at it though; they must feel like they're close to their goal to work so hard like this" Anko told them.

"So anyone else planning on entering the next Chuunin exam" Musashi said.

"You just became a ninja and you already want to pass the exam? You need a requirement of eight C-rank missions." Ino said.

"I just helped complete a B-rank mission, I'll train and go on a few quick missions, I mean a B-rank mission is at least worth half the requirement right" He told her." The real problem is finding a good way to train" He told them as Lee beamed with enthusiasm.

"Then I'll be happy to assist you with Taijutsu Training at my dojo" Lee said giving a smile.

"I really need to work on the number of jutsu, I'll ask Kakashi to teach me a few jutsu, I heard he's really good at that sort of thing" He told them while Ino spoke.

"You know it's funny a few days ago at the Hokage tower Naruto said he thought you were a ghost, we all got a laugh before Tsunade-sama threw something at him." Ino said.

"I am a ghost, I've been dead for years" He told her as she laughed a little until he jumped through her startling her, Kiba and Lee. "I think you shouldn't tell anyone unless you want them thinking you're crazy" He said grinning.

"The real question is what one of the two villages's to go to" Hinata said.

"Kai told me they'll enter the Chuunin exam in the hidden cloud village. There's no way I can't go there with them expecting me to enter at the cloud village" Naruto said to them.

Musashi noticed Hinata seamed even more nervous then normal with his ability's." If I recall correctly, the cloud village is a good distance from the village; besides the grass village is much closer" Musashi told them trying to help Hinata.

"Then we'd be running from a real challenge, and I can't just run away if I'm afraid. I gotta face the strongest I can because that's my ninja way" Naruto said to the group.

Musashi noticed Hinata's fear and unease disappears._' Naruto has such an impact on her, and even without empathy I can tell she's in love'_ He smirked as they rushed tword the village in the dead of night.

Hinata got closer to Iruka" Iruka-sensei, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone of the technique I used on this mission. I want to surprise everyone with it okay?" Hinata asked him and he nodded continuing along the way.

* * *

In Konoha in the morning and after spending his spare time training genin who he now started to despise, he had finished the whole thing a while ago and still didn't train anyone he wanted to. Most of the one's that had a chance were already training or on missions. Jiraya sent the teams he dubbed 'worthy' all kinds of insane wilderness training over the last few days." Wait a minute, if Jiraya is spending this much time giving a certain group training it must mean, a new Ichi-Ichi-make-out book. This more then make's up for the whole thing" He said pulling into a book.

"If he go's to the cloud country, which is bound to have a large celebration with lots of girl's and drinking! It'll be a repeat of Ichi-Ichi girl-girl Rave" Kakashi was tingling with anticipation deciding he may wish to get a sneak peak of the story while it's in the working process.

At the village gate's the team arrived letting the genin run about the village. While the higher ranked ninja and Kiba went to do the paperwork for the mission's. Lee ran tword his dojo in the park to find one thing, it burned down." How did this happen to my dojo" Lee said crying as Haru walked passed him.

"I heard some genin tried redecorating it but then it caught fire, no one knows why but your moat survived" He said while Lee noticed a nice moat surrounding the area of his burned down dojo and inside the moat was his dojo's sign.

"Then I will enter the Chuunin exam and become promoted so I can rebuild My Dojo and Train in the power of Youth!" Lee said.

"Actually I think someone burned it down because they hated you, you know I could probably pass that exam. I should ask Hokage-sama about it! After lunch" Haru said as Lee ignored him to find Gai.

Hyuuga Hiashi was talking with Tsunade." I'll oversee Neji in his training and try to teach Hinata the Kaiten, but I would like them to enter the exam in the grass village instead of the cloud village. I fear that they may attempt to capture the Byakugan again and in their home they may succed" He said.

"That incident happened because the Raijkage was away and he has done his best to reestablish peaceful treaty's with us and apologized for the trouble the cloud Nin caused. You have every right to be angry Hiashi but I can assure you; I'll even send Jiraya to help protect you and Hinata during the exam. Beside's even if the cloud village tried something like this, many clans in the fang and Claw countries that have uneasy relations would assist us quickly if we needed them to, did I mention I'll also send Jiraya and hire the best ninja from the snow clan to assist you. We need to show we hold no grudge's to pass a peace treaty for real this time. That and the Grass village refuse have to accept any more entries; apparently everyone was smart enough to register early." Tsunade told him.

"If your sending jiraya-sama I suppose, but I'll bring a squad of Brach family members just to be sure" He told her." Now I recently heard 'That' boy intends to participate as well, I would like to request that he be removed from the exam he is far too dangerous to let him become stronger then he is" He said as Tsunade slammed her hand on her desk shutting him up.

"Uzumaki Naruto is a ninja from the village hidden in the leave's, who's devoted to protect his home and friends from anyone at any cost to himself. He will enter the exam and this time I feel he'll be able to pass" She told him." You can't blame him Hiashi. The Fox killed your wife not him, and you'll leave your hatred for him at the gates of the Hyuuga compound, now I suggest you get started on training those children." The Hokage said working on paperwork as he left." I still have to oversee Sakura and her friends medical training this afternoon" She groaned hurrying with her work. As Hiashi walked out of the Hokage towers one of the councilmen from another room grinned at his anger.

At the hospitable Shikamaru and Chouji were visited by Ino and Asuma." You two were really beat up by those rouge Ninja? I'm gonna have to be more strict in your training, so when you get better well make sure Chouji is good enough to pass the next Chuunin exam" Asuma said.

"Im not going to the Chuunin exam" Ino told him calmly.

"Why don't you want to go compete in the exam Ino?" Chouji asked her.

"Im in the middle of my medical training and wont finish it in time for the exam, but when I'm done training I'll enter the exam. So in the meantime I'll get even stronger" Ino said to them.

"Good point, I hear the cloud village has a very few food choice's, so I might as well train too. Beside's I got beat way too early in the last exam so I'll train with my Dad a little as well" Chouji told them obviously lying about the selection because he was grinding his teeth.' The cloud country has some of the best restaurant's, but I can go the hidden rock village for their vast selection if I play my cards right'.

"That won't be enough guys, you'll need to work as a team during these exams's right, and so you'll need to get additional training with another ninja who'll enter the exam, you can come in now" Asuma said as Kurenai and Shino walked into the room." He'll help you when you enter."

"Why doesn't he just go and enter the exam with his own team then?" Shikamaru asked.

"My father has some time off and has decided to teach me family technique's and help improve my ability's. If I go to the exam I won't be able to train with my father." Shino informed them

"I think that's the most he's ever said at once" Chouji said eating a bag of chips as best he could with a cast on his arm.

"Both Asuma and I will supervise your training, the village will be pretty quiet with all those genin going off to the exams" Kurenai said to them. Team ten each started laughing a little; even Shikamaru" What's so funny?" She asked them.

"Nothing, what you just said reminded us of a joke Asuma told us" Chouji said licking his hands to get the crumbs only to get him a bitter after-taste from the cast.

Ino got up" I need to go to my medical lesson across the building with Sakura now, goodbye everyone" she said passing Shino and his sensei making her way to Asuma and whispered in a sing-song way. "You really like her!" This caused Asuma to swallow his cigarette and start gagging it out hitting the floor; as Ino ran away.

Around Kiba's home his mother was giving him a crash course literally slamming him into the ground." You did well during the last exam Kiba, I'll expect more out of you now" she said using the same move as Kiba still pushing him away, akamaru was training with three other dog's in a all against one fashion akamaru yelped as one of the dog's bit him. Kiba looked over and his mother slammed him into the ground." Pay attention to your own fight before a comrade's or you'll die" She said then whistled making the dog's stop." Well now will you give up?" she asked her son.

"No way, last time in the exam Naruto got beat twice as bad by me and he still got up. I'll have no right to enter this exam if I give up training with a few injuries like these" he said as his mom made a slightly surprised expression, she whistled the dog's continued their fight with akamaru.

Lee found Gai some time ago; he was then told to head to academy for a lesson, he was waiting in a room with three young male teacher's barley in their twenty's." My I ask why I am here Gai-sensei" Lee said to his teacher.

"In order to help you pass the upcoming exam the Tenten suggested we go over defense's to Ninjutsu using Taijutsu" Gai said as one of the teacher's coughed." Also to teach you strategy and common sense .You see I remember when they did this to me years ago and it has only helped my youthful student so we'll train your body and your mind" Gai said as he did his pose.

"Yes and Gai-sensei won't be helping us for the common sense part, he'll be too busy working on note's to give to you to study on Taijutsu move's; all in short easy to read flash-card's" Tenten told him pushing Gai out of the room. "Now that he's gone let's try and Help Lee as much as possible" She told them

"I appreciate this, but why do you not also train for the Chuunin exam?" He asked her.

"My new weapons are so nice I can't bring myself to use them just yet. Although I'm getting closer" She told him.

"By the way how was your hunt for a girlfriend going?" Lee asked her as the teacher's got nosebleeds.

"Im trying to find Haruko-san a girlfriend!" she yelled at them as they snickered." We're here to help Lee! Now Lee were going to teach you strategy and 'Common sense' "Tenten told him.

"I appreciate the offer my friend, but I feel I would do better to train under grueling psychical training" He told them.

"I hear they're giving the same training to Naruto" This was all she needed to say to get him to sit down and take out a notepad." Now let's begin" She said bringing up a presentation with many charts.

"Alright Jiraya, but just this once; I'll let you take Naruto to the cloud village. While taking the long way I expect you to train him as much as possible." She told him. "I'll even make you a bet Jiraya if Naruto pass's you'll get two things. One I'll overlook the 'special training advice' you gave the Kunoichi, and I'll ask several Anbu to assist you in your 'research'." She told him giving him a big smile." Should you fail however, you must train a new genin team upon returning to the village after you take Naruto on his trip around the continent and I've also got something else in mind but I won't tell you." She said grinning extending her hand.

"Deal, you're going to regret making this deal Tsunade" He said rushing out.

"You have no intention of keeping your side of the deal do you Tsunade-sama" Shizune asked.

"Of course I do, the second he doe's any perverted spying the Anbu will be right there. I also intend to overlook his training advice after he is punished" She grinned taking a swig of a bottle of sake.

Jiraya had passed Kakashi who was reading another book." So Jiraya-sama, any plans to make do more research in the cloud village?" He asked.

"Of course, Tsunade presented me with the perfect opportunity; I'll be taking naruto and take the long way to the cloud's village. Of course I also have a wager to keep with Tsunade on whether he will pass the exam or not" He said grinning while a brown haired ninja ran up to them.

"Kakashi I was wondering if you could train me for the Chuunin exam, will you please?" He asked.

"Oh yeah give me one 'really' good reason and I will." He said to him challengingly.

"If I heard correctly this guy's gonna get 'research' for an adult novel. So nothing says helpful like a ghost who can out-party anyone; plus I recently discovered how to make people feel what another person is feeling. I know he won't pass this opportunity up." He told them while Jiraya and Kakashi had a brief discussion then returned.

"Yes you're going to train me. Sorry Ghost-empathy." He told them as Kakashi escorted him away." Remember the stronger I get the more help he get's!" Musashi told Kakashi who now dragged him away leaving a loud noise behind.

"I better tell Naruto" Jiraya said to himself.

* * *

Six Anbu four female and two male, were with Haruko all in a circle looking at each other not letting anything slip by." I suppose it is time to show you all how much I progressed" He said.

"One Jack and four queens, just like I plan to make it someday!" he said grinning.

"I can't believe this kid can still beat us at poker, were Anbu! We shouldn't have any tells" A bear masked man said slamming his cards on a table.

"If you can't tell you opponents hand then don't let him know your own, I told you that last time" He said to the group.

"You're lucky I didn't gut you for that last comment 'Jack'!" A female in a cat mask said." Then where would we go to play a decent round of poker." She added chuckling.

"Now you guys remember the wager, you're going to help me train for the Chuunin exam." He told them smirking.

"Heh, you better try gambling at the casino over there, it's the largest in the continent, your going to break that 'the house always win's' crap!" He said to him, Being a ninja qualify's anybody as an adult although the gambling age for an 'adult' is fifteen.

"Sure and next times were playing strip poker, not removing the masks of course" He said grinning.

"Your lucky to have found your uncle's old Anbu mask and not get in trouble, also who would've thought a ten year old would be so good at gambling?" another female asked.

"I don't gamble, I win!" he said getting laugh's all around." Although you guy's didn't have to tell me about my uncle's mission's; so thanks." He said.

"No problem, now let's start this brat's training!" A female with another cat mask said.

"Okay I'll cut you guy's in on the money I make" He said to the group.

Across town Iruka and Anko had just finished the paperwork." Hey Iruka, how about we go get some lunch, Just the two of us?" She asked him which made him blush slightly.

"Sure why not, I know a nice restaurant around the eastern district" He said.

"I know a pub around the corner that makes some great food, most of it is foreign. Though it has a good home cooked taste to it" she said dragging him around the corner to see a sign over the door.' Fitzpatrick's grub en Pub'

They entered the place to see a large bar and some tables in the back." Eh, look who the crazy lass brought in". A barkeep said with an Irish accent. A skinny man in is late twenty's said he had Sort brown hair and blue eye's with a face that was had a few cuts on it, he wore a white shirt and a brown leather sleeveless vest, black buckle shoe's black pants and a bowl hat with a four leaf clover sewn to the right side.

"Nice to see you too Shamus How's the Family?" She asked jokingly.

"Me little sis is always stirring up trouble, and my wife still is beating away good business to try an turn this pub into a more family styled pub. Thankfully she has no plan to tear down the bar" He said to the two." So what Can I get for you two love-bird's" He said as Iruka blushed.

"This is just two friends going to lunch" Iruka said as both Anko and Shamus chuckled.

"I'll have the usual, and Iruka will have the special of the day, and we'll have some of that nice little 'beverage' you serve here" She told him grinning and he went tword the kitchen.

"What's the special?" Iruka asked.

"It's Wednesday s so; it'll be a surprise." She told him.

"You seem to be on friendly terms with him, former boyfriend?" Iruka said

"Nah; Anko here was walking in a back ally when she noticed a snake" He said putting down some hard Irish whisky." Anko here was about to kill it when I beat her to it, slammed a trashcan onto the little serpent" He told them." Then she decided to get some food and was hooked. Your order will be ready soon so if you want anything else now would be the time to say it." He told them.

"No Thank you, were good." He finished as a girl with dark brown hair wearing similar cloth's apparently company attire; ran past the doors and into the kitchen.

"I was here all day bro" she said stepping out from the kitchen then going back in. Iruka had noticed the headband on the girl, meaning she was a genin.

"Shamus; your sister is at it again!" a Large man said with a headband and a Chuunin jacket followed by five genin." She won't stop instigating fight's with us" He told him.

"Look's to me like you and your crew lost a fight, but me little rabble-rouser of kin was in the kitchen all day" He told him.

"Unless you have any proof I suggest you have a meal, or maybe a drink." He said as the thug's got closer.

"You wouldn't be thinking of causing any trouble now would ya" A woman with long brown hair a cooking apron, a long dress and slipper's wearing a hairnet and a noticeable stomach said.

"Dear I can handle these young men if they cause any problems, and your six month's pregnant. Now fighting the customer's; you just go upstairs' and relax Lauren." He said as a glass hit the wall next to him.

"This is my pub too and I won't sit around and do nothing Shamus. Beside's if they insult family then they ought a be taught a lesson" She said cracking her knuckle's then kicked someone passed out of his chair and then picked it up before setting it down panting a little.

"Accusing me sis Fiona aside, you got me wife angry enough to over strain herself; when she's six month's pregnant!" He said tightening his grip on his shillelagh

'A Shillelagh is an Irish walking stick usually made from blackthorn oak; it's able to be used as a weapon as well'

"So I'll give all ya a beating ya won't soon forget" He said holding it with both hands at its side's and keeping it close to his chest.

"Im a Chuunin, you're not even a ninja so…" He was interrupted as Shamus shot his right arm causing his weapon to strike him in the face with the hard handle; knocking the Chuunin to the ground unconscious.

"Any one else want a beating" He said as the ninja took their friend and ran." Fiona would you come in here and help you're sister in-law up" He said as she stepped out of the kitchen and was bopped on the head by his walking stick " What Have I told you about starting fight's, I swore on our mother's deathbed to take care of you. So don't make my job difficult" He told her.

"Our Ma's no more dead then our great grand pappy who still's the rough housing with the suburban teenagers back home!" she told him.

"Both he and our mother are as wily as they come; but a promise is a promise. You have done nothing but cause trouble since you got that headband, if you don't shape up I'll stop teaching you how to fight in Troid de Bata" He told her as she started yelling.

"I need to get it right to get promoted; you know I'll get more money so you'll train me to help with me new niece or nephew's education" She said grinning as he sighed.

"First you'll help Lauren in the kitchen then I may help you tonight" He said as his sister hugged him then did as she was told.

"Sorry to distract you two with personal matters, you're meals should be ready soon." He said to them walking tword the bar.

"So why did you ask me to lunch here?" he asked.

"The name's short sweet and to the point; plus they're in need of some more customers." She told him.

"You know I appreciate the gesture but maybe I should leave." He said" I mean it's not like were on a date." He said as Anko chuckled.

"You know that's a great Idea, well go out tonight! Your treat just be sure to pick me up at eight; so after dinner we could go around to some great place's I go to regularly" She told him as he tried protesting which made Anko ignore him." Im sorry did you say something?" she asked him effusing to let him say no to her.

"Fine; but one date." he told her after a while they got there food. Anko got a French onion soup and a medium-rare steak, Iruka got a stew served in a hallowed loaf of bread." This is odd." He said as they ate their meal he got thirsty and decided to drink. Anko laughed as Iruka's face as he started acting crazy, an obvious first timer to the strong stuff. "We can never let

"Tsunade-sama find out about this stuff" He said chocking.

"We've gone to great measure's to ensure that she doesn't find this stuff ever, so enjoy your drink" she said laughing as the waiter brought out some water.

"She does this pretty often to her friends, so here" he said before walking away.

Naruto was on his rooftop fighting shadow clones again when Jiraya shows up." Hey naruto I have a proposition for you, I'll train you along the way to the Chuunin exam in the cloud village and you will get my near undivided attention if you can convince some of those Kunoichi friends of yours to stop by the exams" he told him as Naruto ignored him." I said…" he was interrupted by the large number of clones.

"We heard you the first time and no thanks." They all said.

"I thought you'd be thrilled to let me train you a bit" He said in a sly way.

"Two thing's, First off the other times you said you'd train me you either blew me off or had as little contact as possible with me and it's either all or nothing this time" one of the Blonde's said.

Jiraya was angry at the kids attitude and was about to reply using much profanity when." Secondly I know what you've got scheming in that dirty mind of yours" He said to him jiraya was actually impressed.

"You plan on peeking in on bathing girls just like always you 'Pervert' "! Naruto said accusingly.

'_Among other things yes, though that will be a small amount of my inspiration. The most will be crazy party girls! This child not only need's training physically but mentally, and I will turn him into a lady-killer for the new generation'_ He smirked." Yeah you got it exactly, now I've checked with Tsunade and she said we can leave as soon as possible and train along the way, we can even visit some ramen stands along the way" He said perking every replica boy's into shouted agreement." Great pack your things and we'll meet your friends at the exam in a month. Go to the gate after a quick lunch and I'll meet you there" He said dashing away. Naruto ran inside to pack for a trip to the Cloud village.

* * *

At 12:50 the knuckle-head waited for Jiraya" Where is He?" Naruto got his answer as Jiraya came running with a crowd of woman chasing him." Did he have to do that now" The boy said in an annoyed tone before starting to run, Jiraya caught up quickly. "You really are an old Pervert" He said slowly.

"This is uh, part of your training its good cardio exercise" He said as they outran the mob.

The crowd retreated back behind the city walls and passed Anko and Iruka." I recall that girl passed the academy a while ago, so any Idea what she meant by 'Troid de Bata' "?

Iruka's question was answered." It's a cultural training involving using two of those tuff walking stick's he has, there made from a small grove of tree's he keep's a small assortment near a training grounds, he plan's on growing the tree's over there" She said.

"Is it good for anything else other then a sturdy pole" Anko snickered." You know what I mean" He told her while blushing. Kakashi was walking by with Musashi with some scroll's for research and study" Iruka you dog you, I didn't realize you had your eye's on Anko?" The Phantom spoke.

"Tch and I thought you needed dating advice? I guess I was wrong you, you're a real lady's-man Iruka" Kakashi said.

"I have a new found respect for you Iruka-sama, I just Hope you plan to be an attentive father to your children" he said bowing scaring Iruka and causing him to run away dragging Anko.

"Nice one Musashi, well you proved you can think on your feet with a new situation so I'll teach you that technique I showed you earlier" The masked man said reading a book.

"That other technique I can probably adapt to, if I tweak it a little for my sake." He said as Kakashi looked slightly annoyed." If you help me finish it then I'll make sure Jiraya get's invited to every wild party in the cloud village" He said as the silver Jounin dragged him away unaware of the small exploding note on both of them.

Back with Anko's date, she had dragged Iruka to a video store where she was handed a bag by the manager, Iruka remembered Asuma… heard about this place being notorious for selling Jiraya's favorite merchandise in the back rooms and wondered what Anko had gotten at a video store that had a back room…back room.

She drugged him around town still unable to decipher the contents of the bag._' She wouldn't get… I heard rumors but they can't be true. Could they?'_ Iruka was blushing slightly while shaking his head to get rid of his current thoughts." So Anko what movie did you get" He asked.

"I got two movies and you'll just have to wait till we go to my place to watch them" The purple haired girl sad." Unless you want to watch them at your place?" she asked grinning.

"Whichever you prefer" the Teacher said in a defeated tone._' I don't know how this happened but it turned into a date'_ he thought blushing.

"You thinking dirty thoughts or something really perverted?" The Kunoichi asked noticing him constantly blushing.

"No! I mean of course not". The still blushing man said as they approached her home.

"We'll just watch a movie and keep our self's occupied until we go out to some clubs" She said as they entered her home." What will it be dolphin-boy, door number 1 or door number 2"? The girl with a distain for snake's asked which is pretty ironic cause she hate's Orochimaru.

"Number...1" he said ready to bolt for the door at the first sign of trouble. Anko put in the D.V.D; Wow Anko has a nice setup, then made some popcorn which would be ready some time into the movie and Iruka's jaw dropped when he noticed the title barley noticing Anko's smile. '**Free wily'** he was very shocked but decided to watch the movie.

All around Konoha everyone was making preparations and as the day preceded everyone was working hard on training come night time Iruka and Anko took to the streets to various clubs for dancing and drinks, Anko held her liquor and Iruka just got some water. Eventually around 10:35 they stopped at a Dance club with many a ninja mostly young. Iruka was Dancing and bumped into a girl." Sorry miss I… Wait Usagi? What are you doing here your only fourteen"!? He asked the young girl.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing at the hottest Dance club in the city? Maybe I'll agree not to tell if you don't" she said with a grin wearing tight cloths showing too much skin, Anko then pulled up and Usagi just turned pale." What are you doing with her, she's way too hot for you?" she asked as Iruka fell to the floor in a very anime way.

"I'll call your parents to take you away, unless of course you tell them first" he told the girl.

She quickly ran away much to the distain of a large ninja who was at thug genin he noticed around the Chuunin earlier." Hey you what's the deal making her run away I got have another girl and was close to getting her in a three…" He was knocked upside the head by a girl he saw earlier.

"You dumb 'PERVERT' shouldn't cheat on the girl you have! She may come to her senses and leave you!" The girl known as Fiona said with a grin her outfit wasn't the same uniform she wore earlier. She had on a black mini-skirt and a green tank-top with large jacket over her shoulder's that had a four leaf clover stitched on the back." Miss Anko I see your date is having fun" she joked tword the man.

"I think I remember you at the academy, but I can't recall" Iruka said.

"I was in Mizuki's class; Knew the jerk was yellow when he refused my idea for Irish music to inspire better training results." She told them.

"Were not allowed to make decisions like that, and I think there's little chance since it would be a distraction" Iruka told her as she chuckled to hide her embarrassment.

Tenten who had searched several clubs now added 'Fitzpatrick Fiona' to a list she had, she was approached by a large guard." If your not Sixteen you aren't allowed" The guard said escorting her out.

"At least I got a good list for Haru-sama, He probably would want a strong girl who can stand up to a pervert and beat him." She told herself walking away confident with the list he obtained.

Kakashi was walking with Musashi." That's an interesting idea for a variation; with some practice you should have it ready for the exam. Though don't forget your deal because if you don't help; well you can tell I'm serious" The copy Nin said to the boy.

"I won't forget, but I'll still use them as little as possible within the parameters for the agreement." The Half dead ninja said.

"Help him as much as possible and I'll teach you one B-class jutsu" the silver haired Jounin said.

"Deal" He said shaking Kakashi's hand." Though if he's caught I'll bail leaving him to stay in a cell as opposed to research" the ghost said once again.

"I'm teaching you enough, I can admire you negotiation skills but don't push it" The ninja said splitting ways with him. Musashi passed a hospital which ad fewer people in it he noticed a lot of people not enjoying their stay so left the place in a hurry.

Inside the Hospital Sakura was wearing a nurse's outfit; while working at the desk. She was going into the file room to put some things away when she noticed a set of lockers with a large amount of medical records." Maybe just a peek at them" she said to herself pulling a flashlight out and searching the notes." Kiba's had Flea's! I gotta get evidence of this dirt" she pulled a camera that had used some photos already taken." Hinata appears to have recovered from her stutter, blah. Wait she's a C-cup! She hide's it well, wonder if I could use this against her" she took some photos of the record. She continued her search. "Rock Lee was suspected of drug use! All claims disproved of the thirty times he was tested." She took a photo of that.

"Neji has abandonment issues, and was given a stuffed animal as a way to help him. It's pink!" She took three photos of the picture attached." Now the 'U' section" after peering through all her genin friends she worked her way to the last ones." No Way, Sasuke was in therapy for three years! He show's obsessive homicidal urge's tword his brother, take precaution with this subjects instability" She bugged out then took a few photo's on allergies' and a profile on things he likes and hate's taking many photo's." Not much more left in this thing might as well work on Naruto" She grinned flipping through a section on Naruto." What the…" she looked through the folder to find most of the information with black streaks through almost every line except his name and almost no other information, not even his birthday." This can't be right, there's almost no information at all? Not even his family. Wait he was at an orphanage?" she read a report that was missing a good deal of info from." Why would he be kicked out of an orphanage when he was three" she read as much of the report getting little information but many questions.

"Very strange, I can't ask Hokage-sama about this or I'd get in trouble. I'll have some of the others help me look into it" She told herself putting everything away.

* * *

The next morning Sakura asks Kakashi" Kakashi I just happened to be wondering do you know about Naruto's past?" Kakashi who plays dumb say's he doesn't know after each question. And Sakura doesn't buy it and asks him" Is there any reason almost all of Naruto's medical information was blacked out?" she asked him seriously.

"I really wouldn't know, though I would like to know why you were reading through his file?" he asked who as she ran away.

She tells Ino, Kiba and Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy reacts accordingly." Your paranoid, you say there's a conspiracy involving Naruto? You're stressed and acting crazy; so give me one reason why we should?" the Hyuuga prodigy asked.

"I also looked through your records and know a few secrets that none of you want to see the light of day They agreed to assist her in looking at the orphanage naruto stayed in for a short time.

When they made it into the old place they noticed it became a small clinic." They should have the records in storage if were lucky." She told the displeased group they moved into the low security area passing a group of genin on guard duty barley paying attention. They moved past the area; well into the building they went into the basement.

They searched for the files and found them" Alright He should be under 'U'. This is odd, they release naruto without a guardian at the age of three, and how he got an apartment, how doe's a three year old get an apartment?!" The Inuzuka member said as Sakura took out her trusty spy camera and copied it and they left." Maybe there is something to your theory after all" Kiba said as they snuck out and planned to get more troops

At the Hokage tower's Tsunade called all the instructors of the teams along with Anko and Iruka. Shikamaru who doesn't care about the information anymore decides to ask Tsunade for paperwork for fear of being dragged into a troublesome wild goose-chase and make's his way tword her office from the receptionist's room.

Tsunade explains to the group." I admit Im partly at fault for this. Leaving a teenage girl alone in a hospital with the keys, why couldn't she bring in a boy and play with the medical equipment? No, she looks on naruto file and opens one big mess of trouble. We can't let anyone know the location of the Kyubi, Most of all for Naruto's sake" The ninja leader told them.

"Then why call us here?" Anko asked.

"Because all of you are the closest to naruto in this village and must not have another unprepared reaction, figure someway to lead them somewhere else or just play dumb". The fifth Hokage told them as Shikamaru then gets to the office about to open when he hears them talking.

"It's bad enough she's poking her head in stuff that she shouldn't, but she's dragging just about everyone else into it" Kakashi says.

Shikamaru decides to sit down. Gai gets up and practically yells" I don't wish to deceive my precious students but, I also can't let this secret out" Shikamaru surprised that Gai refuses to tell his students something.

' Maybe Sakura's conspiracy theory isn't so crazy' He decides that this may be over soon so is about to walk away.' Wait several people already saw me walk in here and Im not gonna answer troublesome questions' He knocks on the door and Anko lets Shikamaru in" Hokage-sama Im here for the paperwork for the last mission" the Nara boy asked as calm as ever.

"Shikamaru you never ask for paperwork" Asuma said confused.

" Better then being blackmailed into some insane conspiracy theory by Sakura, Troublesome girl needs more sleep and less fiction, and I really think you should stop her before she blackmails some Jounin" Everyone looked a little puzzled.

"Talk to Shizune about your paperwork, as for you all you're dismissed" They all left and Shikamaru was left with some more paperwork. Okay I trade all blackmail she has on me for a recap of what I heard, then its cloud watching weekend again'.

Sakura met with a group that agreed to assist the group comprised of Sakura, Haruko, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Musashi, Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru. After reporting to Sakura and being free her; she then decides to threaten him with physical harm. "What's the deal forehead Girl why are you so obsessed with this"? Ino asked.

"How can you not be, I admit my conspiracy theory was a little farfetched but Hokage-sama talking to just about everyone we could ask makes it even more suspicious".

Neji puts his two cent in" Are you sure Shikamaru"? He nods.

"NOOO, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE GAI-SENSAI WOULD BE DISHONEST WITH US! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH AN RIDDICULOUS CLAIM SHIKAMARU" Lee yelled

"Shut up Lee" the pink haired Kunoichi ordered.

"Well this is Naruto, so let's pretend for a second that there is some form of conspiracy. What could be so big that Hokage herself would be in on it"? Haru asked yawning.

"Maybe some kind of dangerous Kekkei Genkai that's to odd to let out, we've all seen him at one point or another doing pretty crazy stuff, he even beat Gaara guy up pretty bad" Tenten said.

"Maybe he's an illegitimate child and his real family doesn't let anyone know" Ino said.

"I don't think so" Kiba said.

"But how did naruto survive, no family apparently no source of income yet he clearly was able to get food and an apartment" Musashi said.

"Listen we can ponder all day but it'll seem suspicious for all of us to be here and some one spot us, I say we gradually gather information in small groups" Sakura ordered.

"Wait why not asks naruto when we meet in the cloud village"? Hinata asked.

"Because we all know naruto would tell us repeatedly if he knew about something like this, we'd probably have trouble just to keep him quiet" Sakura said they all agreed then left to gather information.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten walk up to Iruka and Anko eating Ichiruka ramen." Hey Iruka have you noticed anything about naruto that's Different from other people" Sakura asked Iruka stayed calm

"Why is there something wrong with naruto?" The teacher asked.

"No were just curious" Ino said, Anko laughed a little with a smirk.

"I get it". They looked confused." I guess naruto is a nice guy, but I Didn't knows you all liked naruto" They all looked so surprised a 10,000 volt shock couldn't do more to them.

"Although he is pretty lucky, you three deciding to 'Share' him will probably make him really happy" Anko said smiling. The girls paused for a second letting what Anko

Said sink in then ran away screaming.

"And people wonder how you made it to Jounin" Iruka said.

Anko could barely hold herself upright from the sheer amount of amusement she got." Thanks I get that a lot". The Purple haired fire-cracker replied.

In an ally within the shopping district Kakashi was having another contest with Gai to pass the time when Lee ran up to them. "Gai-sensei, my fellow youthful ninja Sakura said that we should investigate for the sake of our most youthful ally Naruto-kun. Is there anything you feel we should know" Gai looked like he was about to cry while he and Kakashi were finishing up rock, paper, scissors. "Gai-sensei you do not look well; are you alright?" lee asked worried.

" Lee, Im touched at you and you're little friends devotion to assist you're fellow youthful friend naruto, But let me assure you that there is absolutely no conspiracy to cover up a horrible, horrible secret about Naruto's past" Kakashi looked very annoyed at Gai's answer.

"Gai-Sensei, Forgive me there was a moment when I doubted your honesty" Lee said while crying.

"It's alright Lee, you're concern for you're friend's well being makes up for any distrust"! The bowl headed man said crying.

"Gai-Sensei "he hugged Gai while crying.

"Lee You Must now informs all the people Sakura is blackmailing that there is no conspiracy at all" Gai said while crying.

"Hai, Gai-Sensei" lee said running tword the residential district.

"Real smooth Gai and people wonder how you made Jounin" he said sarcastically.

"Thank you my eternal rival, I get that quite often".

Haru and Musashi walked into Asuma down the streets. "Yo, Asuma-sama There any kind of conspiracy Going on involving Naruto" Haru asked. Asuma expected it vaguer than that.

"You know it will be just a matter of time until we get what we want, so we might as well help you." Musashi said grinning confusing the others." I'll start by helping you with that smoking problem you got." He laughed reaching for the cigarettes.

Asuma was torn and didn't know what to do so he..."Topless girl" he said pointing behind them they Haru turned to see in an instant, but Musashi didn't.

"I'm actually dead and not perverted. "This earned him a few punches from Haru which quickly turned into a beating after Musashi yelled." Oh come on you're beating me up just because you feel a random girl's breasts are more important than the assignment we have"!

"No, Im beating you up because you don't understand just how important and awesome they are"! Asuma took this time to escape.

Kiba and Shikamaru went to see the Hokage. "Hokage-sama we need to speak with you about an urgent matter" Kiba said.

"Listen you two there is absolutely nothing going on around here and I'm tired of all the accusations" She said with a bottle of sake on the table.

"Actually were here to tell you Sakura's nuts and is black-mailing us with our confidential medical records." After Kiba finished speaking they both paused for a moment.

"You two never came here asking questions, and I wasn't drinking during work hours" the Fifth Hokage told them.

"Deal" replied Shikamaru.

"Im still walking Akamaru" Kiba said and walked out.

At the Hyuuga compound Hinata and Neji walked up to Hiashi Hyuuga as he was drinking tea outside with Hanabi. "Hiashi-sama, we wish to talk to you for a moment." Neji asked.

"Very well, what is it?" he asked sipping his tea.

"Our friend somehow got the idea theirs a mass conspiracy in the village that many ninja are in involving Uzumaki Naruto"? Then He did something they never thought he would do, while spitting out some tea in utter shock. Both of The Hyuuga children looked as though their whole perception of reality was shattered.

"Are you alright Father" Hanabi asked nervously. Just then Kurenai walked around the corner, she immediately noticed him catching his breath as Hinata and Neji watching this for a moment then start backing away to keep their sanity, he quickly recovered to see Kurenai making jesters to him.

"Kurenai-sensei what are you doing" Hinata asked.

'_Darn Byakugan'_ Kurenai thought to herself.

Kakashi walked with Gai to prevent him from being outsmarted by some one smarter than him namely most of Konoha's population. "Gai-sensei" Sakura asked with lee looking slightly happy for being with Sakura and depressed that she doubted Gai-sensei's honesty.

"Lee my most youthful student; It appears that your youthful young friend has finally acknowledged you're own handsome youthfulness and has agreed to accompany you on a date"! Lee perked up and Sakura looked disgusted.

"Ugh, no way" Sakura then ran off.

"Lee you must yet again prove your youthfulness to Sakura" Lee smiled giving his good-guy pose before setting off.

"Wow Gai I guess I pegged you wrong" Kakashi said while reading his book.

"My most youthful student will most undoubtedly and defiantly will win her once again" Gai said crying.

"I was an idiot to believe you didn't need a baby sitter" Kakashi said dragging him away.

* * *

At the training fields they met to discuss thier individual failures "Okay that could've gone better" Sakura said.

"Listen Sakura I think I can solve our problems with what I'm about to say" Musashi said. They all paid attention" You're acting crazy so I destroyed all the blackmail." Sakura bugged out. "Your being paranoid, I mean who wouldn't freak out if some kids asked if there a conspiracy involving their friends, they thought you were crazy" He said." Listen I think everyone here was just stressed out from the exam and was looking for a break, I mean according to Shikamaru all Kakashi said was 'It's bad enough she's poking her head in stuff that she shouldn't, but she's dragging just about everyone else into it' He made no indication that there was a conspiracy just that you'd get everyone in trouble with your breaking into confidential records. So I don't blame you it's the exam, everyone is working hard for Chuunin exam and you must be stressed from overworking yourself just relax and I'm sure you'll do well in the exam" Musashi said calmly.

"Yeah, I wasted too much time on this. Haruno don't bother us or force us into such a situation ever again"! Neji said angrily as they all started walking

"Thank you Musashi-kun" Hinata said leaving him and Sakura.

"Wait, were you in my room" Sakura asked.

"No, no...Maybe" She punched him into a Tree.

"At fault or not...don't ever break into a girl's room especially mine!" Sakura said before storming off, after a few moments.

" Thanks kid" Anko said appearing next to him.

"Just one thing is this secret you all hid to protect naruto"? Anko paused.

"I Believe so, and that's way we can't let 'ANYONE' find this out" she said.

"Long as it's for Naruto's safety I'll try and kill their suspicions should they arrive" they both left, completely unaware of Kiba standing a little behind the tree's heard it all 'for Naruto's safety'...

'Then I won't look into it either'. Kiba thought walking away.

* * *

Four Day's before the Chuunin exam.

At the village gate a several groups had left for their respective locations as a large group waited consisting of Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Haru, and Musashi.

Kakashi also accompanied them with eight branch family members and a few groups of genin who wished to compete in the hidden cloud's exam.

"When we set up camp later tonight you may want to think about which group you'll participate in for the Chuunin exam, remember it will take place in groups of three and It would be best if your teammate's are people you know and trust preferably the team you were assigned in but in some case's It may be best to go with another group. So with that said I think we should move out." Kakashi said as a large group followed him along a path tword the lightning country.

Meanwhile two people were already traveling along a path that would lead them to the hidden cloud village in an hour." Remember boy were coming here early so you can scope out any completion from this village, and we'll be doing the rest of your training in the room were getting okay?" a man asked a boy following behind him.

The blonde boy nodded and smirked." Im surprised you taught me as much as you did, I'll win this competition hands down you old pervert" The boy spoke.

"The cloud shinobi better prepare for me, Uzumaki Naruto" The knuckle-headed ninja said grinning.

* * *

**Mission-The Goal of Totyumi revealed/status-complete **

**And the finale plans for the second exam** **/ Status-complete**

**Next chapter 'The Chuunin exam in the lightning country'! **

* * *

Anko stands on a large rock dam blocking creature's from heading into the ocean, as Iruka in a while costume is thrown over the dam but missed and hit her.

Anko: Okay let's try something else.

Anko pulled the background reveling it was wallpaper and showing a second set behind it of a bunch of teenage versions of every adult character from chapter 4 and the ones in chapter 5 at a high school.

Anko: The 7 hot girls agree they'll turn a tomboy into a girly-girl to get Kakashi's younger brother Iruka a date so he will be allowed to date them.

Anko in a black shirt and blue-jeans walk by a bunch of girls in schoolgirl outfits 'not a uniform they just get a kick out of it' drag her of putting her in a pretty doll dress.

Anko: She Says screw you and pulls out a firearm then fire's away. She decides to leave and is picked up by the handsome Iruka who take's her to the aquarium on a date.

She Bitch-slap's them away and pulls an AK-47 and fire's at them leaving them alive and uninjured 'Hey it gets good' They are then left in torn cloth's from the bullet holes and are dragged away by the band of Pervert's led by Jiraya.

Jiraya: I may be a pervert but you know very well I wouldn't do this Anko!

Jiraya says angrily at her being surrounded by about three other perverts' No name's so use your imagination'.

Anko: Yeah I suppose so 'Snap'. Let's go my cute Dolphin, to our magically wonderful evening.

The girls regained conciseness and happily followed the group away under Anko's authority making them obey the perverts.

Anko: You know I really didn't do anything to them; they are just as disgusting as the perverts.

Sakura storms onto the set interrupting everything

Sakura: Hold it I thought we could only use people mentioned in the current and next chapter so how are you doing this.

She said while beating the perverts and throwing the hot girls out the third story window one by one.

Anko: Im being vague and just using cannon fodder people that were in the chapter's but don't get introductions like villagers and nameless thugs. Also why are you still wearing that?

She said pointing to the various groups around the 'high school' while she realized Iruka was still in the dolphin suit.

Iruka: Everything's happening so fast I can barley keep up, one minute you're introducing me as Kakashi's brother the next you fire a AK-47 at those whore's.

He said pointing to the now re-emerging hot girls banged up but still casing the men.

Musashi: Yummy onion bagel. What the heck, relax think this through… THEY ARE REALLY MEN!

Musashi walks in with breakfast, which them gets knocked to the floor and trampled; he lied to the pervert's making them run away as the hot girls gave chase.

Anko: Well I think you've ruined another segment Sakura; I'll let Haru do the next one since I'm not in the next chapter. Good night everyone and Iruka better keep the suit.

Anko grinned while saying the summery while hurrying to an aquarium throwing Iruka into the tank of fish as he pulled out a scuba tank; Anko swam in a mermaid costume to say goodbye then swam after Iruka passing Musashi the octopus holding a bagel in each hand laughing at the pervert's in scuba suits swam away from the hot girls.


	5. Those Cloudy Days and thier Rainy way's

**Naruto: Ninja Legends**.

Ch-Those Cloudy Days and thier Rainy way's- The second Chuunin exam begins!

I don't own naruto

If you want to know which characters are mine then read the previous chapters.

I own all the cloud ninja from here on out because they have little to no information on them.

Naruto walked alongside Jiraya into the cloud village for the Chuunin exam, they walked up a mountain trail which leads to a village that was divided among seven mountains; six surrounding the largest mountain. All seven mountains are very close to each other and has an extremely large crater's that had been leveled out, and in each of them had large clusters of buildings atop them with walls over the outer area's and all were connected by many large bridges. The city was much larger then Konoha, It was the biggest city Naruto had ever seen.

"This is Kumo the village of lightning; it's called that because of the bridges that connect all the different area's look like a large spider web. This is your first time in another village's Chuunin exam so try to act civilized" he noticed a small group of cloud shinobi approach them.

"Am I to assume you're here for the exam?" One of the cloud ninja asked. Both Naruto and Jiraya nodded." Then we'll escort you to the village" the cloud Nin said escorting them to a large entrance gate." Please enjoy your stay." The cloud Nin said before patrolling the area once more.

"We have about three or four days till the other contestants get here for the exam, after that they'll have a day before the exam begins so why don't we ask around to see who's the favorite to win, and don't forget what I told you about misinformation and gathering information" He noticed Naruto nod." I intend to teach you another jutsu during the break after the prelims so don't bug me till then, I'll expect you to return to the hotel at a reasonable hour okay". Jiraya said to the boy.

"You intend to stay out all night don't you?" The fox-boy said to the grinning man.

"Yeah so what if I do?" The old pervert said to the boy.

Later that day they checked into the Hawks talon inn, a hotel that's close to three bridges that will make travel to the other districts easy.

"While you research your opponents I'll research the bath-house." The man said grinning.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to go do that pervert" A boy no older then thirteen said while leaning against a wall. He has short spiky black hair, brown eye's, wearing a yellow shirt with black stripes, a black vest and gray ninja pants. He also carries large grey spheres connected by a chain; likely prayer beads.

"Good luck talking him out of it, He doesn't listen to anyone when he gets like that" The blonde shinobi said as Jiraya disappeared.

"No I mean that I just saw off some Jounin ninja who went to the bath-house and are likely to kill him." The Boy with spiky hair said." Hello I'm Toshio Taiki, genin from the hidden cloud village" He said extending his hand.

Naruto shook it getting a small static discharge "Ouch, that stung" He shook his hand.

"Sorry this place will often shock people so you should get used to it" He offered his hand again.

"Im Uzumaki Naruto and Im gonna be the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaf's soon enough, Nice to meet you Taiki." He shook hands with Taiki.

"Hokage huh, well call me Tai. I look forward to facing you in the exam." He said walking away. When he was out of sight he summoned an ordinary looking squirrel. "Riley I want you to follow him and gather information, consider this practice for future missions" He said to the squirrel.

"Yes sir, I'll do my best!" The squirrel said in a squeaky female voice before scurrying away.

Two days later the squirrel followed Naruto as he tried to find out about his competition, around this time many ninja arrived to the village which he couldn't find much info on.

He tried to get lunch when he noticed the small squirrel again._' That squirrel really needs to work on its tracking skill's'_. He began to eat at a ramen stand he found and went tword a bench in thee park and sat down. "I can tell you've been following me rodent so just get over her already." The blonde shinobi demanded.

"Never will I reveal myself to the person I was assigned to follow!" The small creature said realizing what it did." Can we pretend you didn't see me?" the creature asked.

"If you're following someone don't make so much noise, and secondly don't react to anything they do or say just keep following them. Lastly make sure you're following your target" Naruto then turned into Jiraya.

"It's the pervert!" The squirrel pointed to him.

"Thats right, you know just some advice but he's really spying on the one who sent you to spy on me and be careful you never know what may be waiting around the corner" The squirrel gasped and carefully went back to her master. Jiraya then turned into Naruto who summoned Gamakichi." Think you can follow her and see who sent her?" He said handing him a snack.

"Sure thing pal, but better be prepared to give me another to get the information next time" He said hopping away following the squirrel.

* * *

At an apartment building the squirrel reported to Taiki who was writing something down at his desk surrounded by parts and junk" Sir, there's a spy lurking around here!" The squirrel explained as she started tearing the place apart to find the spy. 

"Are you sure you weren't tricked again Riley? It wouldn't be the first time." The young cloud ninja said the last part under his breath as the squirrel gasped.

"Impossible after the boy turned out to be the old man he told me he was spying on you Taiki!" the small creature said.

"Sounds liked he tricked you with a transformation jutsu" another squirrel appeared besides her appearing in an instant." You really need to pay attention when the boss is teaching us sis" the squirrel said. Gamakichirealized he may be caught if he stuck around.He didn't notice another squirrel sneak up behind him, the squirrel jumped as Gamakichivanished back home.

After two hours Naruto summoned the small red-orange frog reported after he got some candy. "She called the guy Taiki, he had short black hair and a yellow shirt with black stripes, if you ever need me again just offer more snack's pal." He told the fox-boy and disappeared once more.

Naruto understood why Tai spied on him; to be honest he was planning on doing the same thing. He did the same routine of gathering info and light training in the morning and at night for the remaining two nights until the other Konoha shinobi arrived in Kumo. He hurried to the gate to meet them; he wasn't able to see them over the large crowd of ninja arriving at the last possible day before the exam he didn't notice someone sneak up behind him. "Who do you think is behind you?" Naruto turned to see a lady he never met before." Come on guess" She said as Kiba and lee approached." You owe Kiba and myself twenty dollars Lee" The girl held her head for a moment then walked away leaving the re-appearing form of Musashi." I told you he wouldn't realize it was me." The ghost said dragging Naruto off." We all are going to check into a hotel, any suggestions?" Musashi asked.

"First off it's good to see you guy's, and secondly Jiraya told me the best place is an inn that is close to a few bridge's, I'll take you guys there" Naruto said as a certain copy-ninja appeared from behind a building and walked right in front of them.

"I already reserved rooms for most of your friends and some other genin, Hiashi-sama already has reservations at a large hotel, Hinata, Sakura and their new friend are all sharing a room in a suit, and Musashi will share a room with Haru and Neji at the same hotel." He told them handing keys to the genin in front of him then walking away.

"So you guys learn anything for the exam?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Kakashi saw to my training personally, and with his help created a great new jutsu. The others won't talk about their training and I don't think it's wise because someone could be spying at anytime."

"I would have been more then happy to bunk with my comrade but he informed me that I should make preparations with the people I'll be entering the competition with. That reminds me, who are you entering the Chuunin exam with?" Naruto looked at them.

"Just me going it alone this time, I can't wait to show off how good I am." Naruto barley noticed his friends twitching like crazy.

"Naruto the Chuunin exams are completed in a group, so unless you can find two people for your team you can't enter!" Kiba yelled at him.

Naruto took the information in for a second. "WHAT!! I gotta hurry and check with everyone" He rushed off to find a group.

"I bet thirty dollars he lucks out and get's paired up with Sakura and Hinata" the ghost said to the others.

"Although I do not wish to do so, I must reclaim my money! I bet Naruto doesn't enter the exam with them!" Lee exclaimed to the group.

"I beat he doe's, but not with Hinata. Her dad doesn't like Naruto for some reason. You think it's because of the pranks?" Kiba asked as his friends shrugged." Though why the specific's for the bet?" The boy with the Dog in his jacket asked.

"I'll explain after the exam begins, I'll try to help naruto out." The phantom ninja told them as they walked away as the boy's looked at each other.

"Did he just admit he was going to make sure they joined as a group?" Kiba asked rhetorically as Lee nodded.

Naruto ran franticly to find any one with a leaf headband to join his team. All the answers were the same for the blonde knuckle-head; He was rejected by everyone because they already had teams. He noticed Hinata and Sakura walking out of a store when he ran tword them, a large man in his late twenties wearing a Konoha headband moved in his way.

"Hey brat, what Business do you have with these particular Kunoichi?" The man asked.

"There my friends and I need to talk to them and see if we can join the exam together." He answered the large man.

"Trying to ride along the skills of others just to pass, you're not suitable to even enter this competition you worthless brat. You're not even fit to wear that headband! With an insufferable ninja like you I can see why the Uchiha left the village, because incompetent idiots like you are ruining the reputation of our proud home." The large man pushed him aside and walked tword the girls as Naruto tackled the large man.

He grinned at his achievement as Sakura bashed him over the head. "Naruto you brain-dead monkey, why in the world did you attack our teammate for the Chuunin exam you imbecile?" She asked the blonde Ninja before throwing him into a wall.

"He started it, the jerk insulted my abilities! He's lucky that's all I decided to do to him." He said pointing to the unconscious man.

"Naruto just go" Sakura said as naruto left.

"Kinda hard on the bugger weren't you?" Musashi asked." I was within earshot and this jerk did really insult Naruto, said that the Uchiha boy left just to get away from his incompetence."

The ghost said pulling out a bowl of water and sticking the unconscious mans hand in it.

"He really said that? Then maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him. Now I want to take care of this jerk" Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"That Fiona girl is planning on incapacitating some of the contender's tonight via alcohol, I can make sure he doesn't appear for the exam and Naruto can be in you're group" The phantom told them.

Hinata began blushing at that moment." Well Hinata-chan seems to be all for the idea of getting Naruto into our group." Sakura said grinning." I just can't figure why your father wanted this jerk in our group Hinata?" The pink haired medic asked to know one in particular.

"I'll make sure he can't arrive tomorrow and I'll make Naruto met with you okay?" He asked them as they nodded and left. Kakashi watched the whole thing.

"They're already demonstrating good qualities of Chuunin already" The silver haired Jounin said to himself before disappearing.

* * *

Naruto collapsed in his apartment room several hours later after failing in his search. Musashi saw the big jerk walking to his apartment so he decided to overshadowed the big man who insulted Naruto earlier and made his way to the bar where Fiona was eliminating the competition that were there. "Come on; a little of the fine old mountain Dew won't be too much for a group of strong men like you is it" 

The Irish girl said in a beautiful long green dress with her hair tied back; while coaxing the people into another drink of Irish whisky she brought along. "Oh another man who thinks he can keep up with these heavy drinkers" she smirked believing he was under a genjutsu.

"I'll just take some cheap sake from that conveniently placed tray. While you continue to enjoy the drinks, for you have barley had any drinks to quench your thirst from this scorching sunny weather" The large man said in an emotionless tone to the half drunk ninja who began to feel thirsty. He walked over to the table and downed the 'sake' as fast as possible, his head slammed onto the table after a few seconds then Musashi 'arrived' to take his roommate back to their room.

"Im sorry that this man has disturbed you all night, with his loud and very obnoxious drunken ramblings." The phantom told the half-drunk patrons who nodded slowly.

'_Darn good thing this is effective on drunks.'_ He thought to himself carrying the man away.

He dragged the man into the fancy hotel and up the room where Neji, Haru, the drugged man and himself stayed. He placed the man in bed and was confronted by Haru and Neji.

"What are you doing to this man, if you're trying to sabotage the girl's chance of getting into the finales?" Neji stated as Haru interrupted.

"I will 'kill you' If you end up denying me a potential catfight!" The blacksmith said as Neji pointed accusingly.

"**Aha!** I got you now; you are not to associate yourself with Tenten or Hinata-sama" He pointed accusingly as Haru shrugged.

"I don't know what you are talking about; I never said anything about a catfight. Beside's were all still asleep, unless you want to get Musashi into trouble. Naruto will end up joining the girl's team and this man will get a hangover." The oddball yawned moving tword his bed.

"I'm just getting the blonde-Child into a team and getting this jerk out of the exams. I found out that he actually plans to use the others to help him pass." He noticed he wasn't getting through to the young Hyuuga, he then remembered the blackmail Sakura used. "He has an irrational destructive nature, I even saw him throwing rocks at little birds for no reason" Musashi grinned as Neji became angry. _'Small pink doll of a bird was the most he remembered'_ the Hyuuga boy grabbed the man and put him on the bed putting a sake bottle in his hand.

The next morning everyone minus the 'Drunk' was out of the hotel going tword the examination building, Hinata and Sakura ran into Naruto who checked to see if anyone wasn't part of a group. "Hey Naruto, it looks like our last team member is late so we can all register together." Sakura said to the foxy-child who grinned.

"Guess I'm pretty lucky." The boy grinned to all his friends as they entered the building together.

Tai was in the large and crowded waiting room corner with what seemed to be a room packed with genin many more then the leaf exam, he was with eight other cloud village genin who had the same chained sphere's as he did as well as several other things unique to each of them and he was reading a notebook and writing in it occasionally. Kai and his friends from the fang country were already grouped together. Three genin from Suna the sand ninja's home were leaned against a wall and three genin from Iwa the rock ninja's home were sitting in a corner. Naruto was about to make himself known when Sakura grabbed him. "If you pull a stunt like you did last time I'll freaking kill you, you idiot!" Sakura said letting go of the now terrified blonde.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Kai walked up to the group after the large and skinny cloud shinobi spoke to the group." Am I to assume you're all skilled enough to survive the exam, because this group look's like you all couldn't…" He was cut of by Kai walking past him and speaking to the group ignoring the shinobi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Uzumaki Naruto, am I to assume this lovely group beside you is your team?" he asked getting the girls to blush slightly at the boy.

"Hey I got here first so I get to scare the first timers, why should a ninja who isn't even part of a hidden village get dibs on brats you reject pretty-boy" Kai just stood there and talked to naruto again.

"It's better then being an incompetent Man-child Fulton, quit while you have a little dignity left" The teen stated.

"Sure thing Toshio Taiki-sama, I'll just wait over with the group" He told the boy before running back to where Tai was.

"Sorry Fulton like's to mess with people so please don't take what he said too hardly" He said bowing his head slightly. "Though I didn't know you knew such a powerful ninja Naruto-kun, do you think I should worry about him more then you Naruto?" The boy asked sarcastically.

"Actually we met a while ago and were catching up, I'm Kaiten of the snow clan" He said bowing slightly to the boy.

"Im Toshio Taiki, I wish you luck in the Exam" The boy said before leaving to rejoin his five friends.

"Naruto-kun I didn't know you knew the clouds prodigy, when did you meet him?" Kai asked the boy.

Before Naruto could ask the other leaf genin they knew joined them as well as a few unknowns. "I'd like to know too?" Neji asked leaving a confused knuckle-head.

"He's known as a genius ninja who is nicknamed the Inventor from the hidden cloud!" Kai said to Naruto who still looked confused. "Those must be his crew of field tester with him, if any of you should be wary of a group they're it". The groups were assembled when Rock Lee noticed the Sand and Rock ninja talking to a large crowd individually.

'_Why would Sand and rock Ninja go so far for this village's exam instead of entering the grass village exam? Wow the stuff Tenten taught me is really staying _in' Lee thought to himself as a whistle blew alerting the participants.

"Im Kyoudout Henry and I'll be assigning you the first portion of the exam. Seeing as how you all filled out the liability papers we'll start now" The large man wearing cloud Jounin outfit with messy black hair and half open brown eye's said while yawning. "Line up and I'll give each group two scrolls on is for transportation and the other is directions" He said lazily to the groups, after a few minutes everyone had two scrolls; one had yellow cover and the others had random colors "This exam is to have nearly 400 ninja entered and will most likely be narrowed down to roughly 40 for the finale part of the exam. This portion is to test your skill's you may encounter on a mission; the first will be a routine transportation assignment. The first scroll is meant for transportation and the second is a map you will use to assist you in reaching your destination, many will notice the scrolls don't match so don't be concerned there is a reason for this that will be explained later on. Before you leave I must tell you will be told to take different paths depending on the color scroll you have and must follow it and above all deliver the yellow scroll to the destination written over your yellow scroll, keep the scroll if you loose it your out.

That's all Im supposed to say so several Chuunin wearing the brightly covered bandana will escort you to your opening path's, Red will come with me" Henry said escorting them away.

A Chuunin male with long blonde hair was very angry as he wore a pink bandana around his arm and when Henry passed by he muttered something which many ninja standing in front of him heard.

"Darn butt-hole, think's he's so funny. Well you'll get yours buddy" The Chuunin muttered escorting the ninja through the city. Among which was Neji and two leaf shinobi who anyone could tell wouldn't last long. After a few minutes of travel at ninja speed they arrived at one of the eastern mountains." Alright you will go to your destination while avoiding any traps or snares you must reach the appointed destination of Maburu town just north-east of here so get going" The Chuunin said to the genin who went tword their destination.

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were running down a path along a mountain ledge while the blonde boy was looking at a compass." Hey Sakura-chan, the needle on this compass wont stop spinning?" The boy asked.

"NARUTO! Did you break the compass already?!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"No it's just acting funny and I ju-"The blonde was cut off by his face getting punched into the wall. He got himself up slowly and was careful not to fall over the ledge about seven feet to his right." Dumb piece of crud!" Naruto threw the compass against the wall to his left and it rickocheyed over the ledge after hitting the wall." Sakura I c-can explain this enti-." He was cut off by Sakura pumling him as Hinata looked on with a mix of pity and fear.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was eating breakfast at the hotel when Kakashi walked in the room. He walked over to the table where they had a continental breakfast for the guests; he took a few things and sat down across from Hyuuga Hiashi." Just a question before you meet with the Raikage and the other diplomats Hiashi-sama, but who do you believe will pass onto the finales of this exam?" Kakashi asked while reading his book covering his face while he ate his food. 

"I believe Toushi who I assigned to Hinata's and the apprentice of Tsunade-sama will advance, as well as Neji despite having a weak genin on his team, Shiokaze Haruko and his team most defiantly, I hear the clans from the fang country sent ninja here to prove their strength so they probably will, the prodigy of the hidden cloud will be there, though I'm sorry to hear your student Naruto can't enter due to not being able to find a team to enter with. Though I'm sure it's for the best, I believe he isn't quite suited to make Chuunin." The head of the Hyuuga said while using a napkin to clean any food that may have gotten on his chin.

"Actually I herd Naruto entered with Hinata and Sakura, something about Toushi nursing a hang-over." Kakashi said to Hiashi who looked very angry." Beside's training isn't an issue, he was taught by Jiraya-sama for the last month and he would not be here if Jiraya-sama didn't feel as though he was prepared for it." Kakashi finished his food then walked away." I hope you have a pleasant day Hiashi-sama, and good luck working on the treaty." The silver haired Jounin said as Hiashi walked away leaving Kakashi by himself.

'_So the Demon-child is in the exam. I can't interfere with the exam now, but the demon will not harm any more my family!'_ Hiashi was clearly planning something for the blonde ninja as he made his way tword a large building in the center of the village on the cloudy day. The building was a very large gray building shaped like a dome with several large towers surrounding it.

He made his way into the office and was escorted to a large meeting room where a large man in a white robe with a gray hat who was roughly seven feet tall." Hello Raikage-sama". Hiashi said flatly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga Hiashi" The man said as his face was still covered by the hat.

"If I may ask, when will the other ambassadors get here?" Hiashi asked him.

The man sat down at his seat and removed his hat to reveal a man with a bald head and sharp pointy beard." They will be here shortly, although I would like to take this time to apologize for the incident that happened ten year's ago." The Raikage said as Hiashi displayed no emotion." Although we can't change the past we can secure the peace of our village's future." The Kage said to the Hyuuga leader.

Ten more people walked including Jiraya along with Masaki and two others who sat down in different seats. "It is a pleasure to meet you Raikage-sama; I am Masaki the representative of the snow clan.

With me are Tatsumi-sama leader of the Kumo clan and Gouji-sama leader of the Kuma clan. I was also told this man was the legendary Jiraya-sama. "The man showed introducing the people. Tatsumi has tanned skin and long black hair with green eyes; she wore a black kimonoe with gray trim and spider web design. The large man wore a sleeveless Karate outfit with a bear paw print on the back; he had brown eyes and a short beard and hair he had difficulty keeping in place. There were about five others who all sat around discussing the treaty.

* * *

About four hours later, along the path to Maburu from the village hidden in the clouds the teams all passed by each other. The team consisting of Musashi, Lee and Kiba were lost." You think the first part of this test is to tell that this map is a fake; I mean everyone is getting lost on this trail. People with different colored maps are crossing paths and judging from what I've seen people are starting to figure it out and are trying to head north-east now" Musashi said. 

"Everyone has been going in circles for hours and my compass isn't working. They're trying to throw us off direction and make us figure our own way to the destination." Lee said to the group.

"This shouldn't be too hard for Akamaru and myself." Kiba said while Akamaru took a sniff of the air then barked in a direction." He says some cloud Chuunin went that way a while back. Unbeknownst to them at the trails just below theirs nearly thirty groups all heard this and followed their direction.

Four hours after that, along the trail that was picking up fog three ninja were walking and amoung those three was Sakura, who still blamed Naruto for the fact that they were lost. They were all traveling at high speeds convieniently in the right direction" Are you sure this is the right way?" The knuckle-head asked the group.

The Pink-haired kunoichi yelled "NO WE DON'T! Someone thre our compass over a mountain!" She roared at the covering boy.

"I think we are almost there" Hinata said to them as the walked tword a signpost at a fork in the road." It says the right way leads to Maburu city and the left way leads to a broken bridge that was used to go to shell cove" The shy-girl said.

"You brats, that sign is an obvious fake. Just go along and fall into a trap you little baby's." The obnoxious Cloud genin and his group said to them walking over to the left path.

The others were about to when Naruto spoke" This signs real, the dirt around hasnt been moved in age's, and the sign's old. Beside's If you listen you might hear that guy soon." The blonde boy said.

The girls waite curiously as Sakura was about to speak a man screamed."OH CRAP!" before he and his group fell over a cliff.

"It's your decision Sakura-chan." Naruto grined as she walked along the right path with the others following close behind.

It didn't take long for the group to reach thier destination of Maburu city, they made thier way through the large forest of large buildings to reach the small one floor warehouse, they were told to meet in.

When they entered the building there was almost no change in the number of ninja." Really now this many people are still in it? Well I'll have to change the rule's a little" A girl said to herselef as she

picked up a micrphone from the small podium." Alright all you punk's 'SHUT-UP'! Now i'll explain this nice and quick you all have one scroll other then the fake map right? Well there's a Trick to this." the Girl with short black hair green eye's and a nasty scowl said making a hand sign cuasing the scrolls to change in a puff of smoke." There are now Thrre different scrolls 'SKY,EARTH, and LIGHTNING'!

You're supposed to have all three in a week and meet at the same building you started in at the exam now. 'BEGIN'!" She disappeared in a puff of smoke as the bulding started colapsing everyone left.

While everyone was outside wondering what was happening someone screamed.

"Hey get back here thief!" A person from the crowd yelled.

Musashi ran with his group tackling another person grabbing thier scroll. "Didn't she say it started already, and now my group has already met the requirment. Goodbye." He said as Kiba,Lee and himself

ran away tword the ninja village.

"Hey" Some one yelled as more people scrried around each other.

"**Kage-bushin no jutsu-Shadow clone jutsu**" Fifty Naruto's ran trough the crowd trying to steal the scroll's. Fifteen emergen carrying scroll's, many were attacked before they could reach thier destination.

Haru attacked two clone's stealing the neccesary scrolls his team needed. In the end he only had one clone left who delivered both the scrolls they needed" Am I good or what" He handed

the scrolls to Hinata.

Haru looked around and found one of his team members and looked around for the female one. "Yo Fiona-chan, where are you Fi-" He spotted her fighting in the crowd not for the scrolls but just to beat up the people while using a shillelagh to whack them aside." Fiona-chan I like your attitude but we probably should get going." He said trying not to drool as he noticed her cloths were slightly torn up.

"Just leave her" The other team member said.

"SHUT IT NOOB!" He slapped the man aside forcing him to the ground." We don't leave an fellow shinobi behind! Make youreself useful and destroy some of the other scrolls so we'll have leass competition" Haru said as Fiona emerged.

"Sorry to keep ya laddie's waiting on me, but I was having a little bit of fun. Well lets be off now" She said as Haru Dragged the now dubbed 'NOOB' around with them as they left leaving a large fight still going on as Neji used his Kaiten in a small crowd. All the Ninja left; leaving the beaten crowd of ninja with various injuries and no scrolls.

"Maybe letting them go in the same place wasn't a good idea." Matilda said to herself as she rushed to Kumo to explaim the situation.

About seven and a half hours later all the ninja arrived at the location of the third portian of the exam. The Raikage arrived after hearing of the incident with the second exam taking significantly less time then it should have." I Must say we never expected the second half of this exam to go so quickly, unfortunatly you must wait two days for the next part of the exam. You see there are too many people here and the groups will be shortened with a match; shinobi against shinobi.You will have this time to recouperate before you continue on, good luck to you all." He said disapearing from the buildings entrance.

The various ninja dipersed leaving to get some rest with it being nearly eleven o'clock, Musashi walked around town when he passed an electronic's shop and saw something in the window he wanted to buy simply on an impulse."How much fr the toaster?" he asked holding up an old toaster he picked up.

Haru had a lot of energy and decided to hit the a club while the others went home, he walked past the entrance when a man walked up to him." Mr.Leaf ninja care for a game of poker?" the man asked as the blacksmith grinned.

Naruto made his way back to his apartment when he heard someone inside.The blonde walked in casualy thinking it was Jiraya"Hey pervy old man, you doing anything perverted onight?" the young boy asked as he turned on the lights to see Hyuuga Hiashi."You're a burgler!" the boy yelled running right up to his face pointing his finger at the man, not knowing who the man was. I mean really has naruto ever met him?

"Im Hyuuga Hiashi." the man spoke slightly irratated by the boy's stupidity.

"Oh, your Hinata-chans father its nice to meet you im..." The boy spoke and the man twitched as the boy refered to his duaghter as 'Hinata-**chan**' and interupted the boy.

"Going to stay away from my duaghter!" the man demanded without raising his tone.

"Why?" The boy asked him with confusion in his vioce.

"Simply becuase I told you to." the man said in a demanding tone, then began leaving.

"No way you burgler!" Hiashi face-vualted right there as Naruto continued."Hinata-chan is one of my friends, and we're in the same team for the exam so I can't just abandon them. I'm gonna be the Hokage one day so I cant just give up my friends!" Hiashi got up and smirked.

"You'll never become the Hokage, it's out of you're reach boy." Hiashi said walked out tword the window.

"This from the guy who broke into a little kids apartment." The boy said grinning.

"What are you getting at brat?" The Hyuuga head demanded.

"Im just saying you can't have snuck into my apartment just to tell me not to hang out with Hinata-chan anymore, you came here to steal from froggy!" The boy said to him.

"What are ou blathering about?" The man asked while looking at the boy like he was crazy, the blonde ran over to his backpack and pulled out the empty frog shaped wallet.

Hiashi actualy had a large bead of sweat on the back of his head." See he's empty, You stole the money I kept in this little guy!" The Hyuuga simply looked at the boy.

"Why would I steal money from you, the Hyuuga have an abundance of wealth and would never resort to petty crimes like this. Let alone tacking the meager pittance from a tacky wallet!"The man said to the boy with anger in his tone.

"TACKY! Thats it, '**transform'**." Naruto much to Hiashi's surprise used his sexy jutsu." You think im tacky?" The person spoke in a slightly offended female vioce as Hiashi's nose blew out enough blood to knock him to the ground as the boy changed back ." Ha! not only a thief; but a pervert too! I can't believe you're related to Hinata-chan." The blonde said to the man..

"Remember what I told you boy!" Hiashi said leaping through the window.

"Never did I think I'd see Hyuuga Hiashi get into such a situation." Kiba said from behind the door with Lee close behind."You relly made him angry.Any idea why he's so angry at you?" Kiba asked as Naruto tried thinking.

_'Beside's the darn fox nothing, so he must be just like those other people in the village.'_ He told them."Must be becuase of all of my harmless pranks." the boy told them.

"You know I dont think Hiashi-sama took your money, I mean why would he?" Kiba asked him.

"I know he didn't I was just teasing him for fun." the fox-boy stated calmly to his friends."Well goodnight." Naruto said escourting his friends out of the room to get some sleep.

Hyuuga Hiashi made his way to his hotel room while deep in thought._'That Demon-childwill not be responnable for the death of another of my family! I will simply forbid Hinata from ever having contact with him. Though I can't break the decree, I will simply spy on the boy and report his fualts to her in about three weeks or so.'_ he finished his plan as he entered his hotel.

* * *

"Hit me." Haruko said to the dealer at the club. 

"21, you win again sir." the dealer said to the ninja.

"Thats right, are you sure none of you ladie's are 'lady luck'? I mean be honest girls." The blacksmith asked the three girls in thier late teen's that watched the game from behind him, all the girls giggled at his remark."I think I've won enough money tonight, would one of you ladies like to acompany me home tonight?" He asked the girls who giggled and walked away."I was being serious." he wimpered back to them. He left the club with money in hand and went tword a large casino named the 'Golden Cloud' in this large bulding every form of gambling known to man was right there.He walked up to a man behind a table and placed a large sum of money o it."I'd like to register for the poker tournament." he told the man.after filling out the registrartion he played some cards with a very official looking female jounin from the village.

"This table has a minimum of ten thousand ryo kid." the dealer said as the boy placed the remainder of his money on the table. After a few hands and a new group each hand both he and the Cloud Shinobi had gotten a large sum of cash.

"How about it boy's all or nothing." The girl said to them as they nodded slightly intimidated by her.

"Sure thing pretty lady" Haru said to the woman who ignored him as the group put a large sum of money in the pile.

After the girl threw her hand down he group sighed in defeat."two king's and two ace's" she said throwing he queen of heart's into the pile.

Haru sighed throwing one card at a time onto the table."Bad luck on my part I guess, an ace of hearts and diamonds.Queen of clubs and the queen of diamonds" He sighed as the girl was about to pick up

the pile"Finally the queen of Spades"He sighed as everyone gasped."Really is no fun unless I win the the full set of queen's" He sighed taking his earnings in a large sack and walking tword the front desk to cash in his earnings of nearly fifty thousand ryo.

The girl was disapointed, she always won."I guess I'll have to take him seriously next time." She said grinning.

"Yes Nii Yugito-sama" The man said to the woman.

The next day 8:00 am.

Haru awoke with a yawn and proceded to guard the girls while they wen't out shopping with his poker money after he got his precious vanilla pudding.Kiba,Neji and Lee found a nice training area to paractice Taijutsu.Naruto took Musashi to meet with Kai and Tai for ramen. Hiashi and several branch family members proceded to spy on them.Jiraya spied on girls at the large hot-spring, Kakashi was reading his Ichi Ichi book on a rooftop.Many of the ninja who failed the exam were leaving the village.

Lee rushed to the site as the others tried to keep up and started training on a tree stump until the others arrived about a minute later. They went about Training for Four hours and were preparing for lunch when Kiba yelled."Hey Miss if you wan't to come over we have plenty of food." He said as a girl wearing blue jeans and a green sweater with sandles came out from the tree and landed on the ground.

She had slightly messy Black hair which ended at her shoulders and had blue eye's, she looked around fifteen

Akamaru was eating his food as the girl approached."Im sorry for spying I guess I was being rude." She bowed after saying that." Thank you for the offer but I must be going." She was about to leave when Lee formed a nice guy pose.

"Nonesense it would be our pleasure, Allow me to introduce us This Is Hyuuga Neji, Inuzaka Kiba and Im Rock Lee It is our pleasure to meet you miss" He said as the girl blushed slightly.

"Hello im Kyoudout Yurina" She said to him sitting down with the group with lee next to Neji.

Kiba noticed her staring across the food tword where Neji was sitting._'Darn it Hyuuga you always get the girl's, and with Sasuke gone everyone else has fans. Chouji,Shikamaru, even Shino has fan club's, small one's but he still does! The only people without fans are myself and Lee...I mean even Naruto has Hinata.'_ The boy gnawed on a piece of beef jerky in his mouth as lee moved over to offer her some hand made dumplings Gai sensei tuaght him to make.

_'From the Kyoudout family, she must posses the Bloodline limit that is famous in this village. Im sure I say her in the exam too, and something's wrong here...that sweater why am I looking at it? Is she concealing weapons?' _Neji wondered as he drank some green tea facing the other way.

_'Yeah she's concealig two Big weapons'_ Neji heard his own thoughts say as he spat his tea hitting Lee and Yurina a little bit.

"Oh my goodness im s sorry." He apologized franticly trying to help, and hoping he didn't offend the girl from a prostegeous family in a village they were trying to make peace in._' Dar it. Where did that thought come from?Don't tell me Haruko-teme's perverted Nature is infecting me... wait if his perverted personality infected me, AND HE'S WITH THE GIRLS!!!'_ Neji imediatly got up and ran away when he passed the first few tree's he realized something._'Wait a moment if he tries anything perverted the girl's are more then capable of handling it, and from what Tenten told me about Fiona-chan. Heh heh, that pervert will get whats coming to him' _The female ran over to Neji.

"Im sorry if I offended you Hyuuga-sama."the girl said bowing again.

"No really, it's my fualt. I thought an important matter needed my attention but I realized It doesn't.If anyone's sorry it's me." He said bowning.

"Great another girl likes Neji." Kiba said as akamaru barked and Neji blushed slightly.

"Actually He's... kinda cute but."She said taking a moument to find a word that wasn't too mean as she walked past him and leaned on a tree." That handsome Lee-san is more my type." She said blushing visibly."Though with his look's I'm sure he has a girlfriend." she said slightly depressed.

"Lee's single."Kiba said slightly confused by the girl, she stood in place for three seconds before she pushed Neji aside slamming his face into a tree before making a dash over to Lee."Even Lee's got a girl!A hot one too! I need to think of a way to pick up girls!" Kiba said rushing off leaving an unconcious Neji.

* * *

Naruto led a group to a ramen stand to get an early lunch and Musashi Grinned._'That was real bad of me, but Im grateful Kakashi-sensei Tuaght me how to produce Shadow clone's. He know's that a ghost can be a good spy, and using actual shadow clones will help my espionage abilities'_. He grinned at his joke/experiment on Neji. 

"You're an odd kid Naruto, making friends with ninja from other village's is very... unorthidox method." Tai told him while eating his ramen.

"How's making friends unorthidox?" The blonde asked him then slurping a large amount of ramen noodle's.

"He make's a good point there sparky." Musashi said chuckling as Tai cringed at his new nickname.

"Think of it as making peaceful relations with futre high ranking shinobi." Kai said to 'sparky'.

"Any of you planning to enter the poker tournament?" Sparky asked them.

"My brothers entering, he's really good at most games." The snow ninja said.

"Im entering too." The phantom spoke as they stared at him."What, Im gonna get a butt-load of money." The ghost said as Naruto chuckled.

:"Heh heh, you said 'butt'. Very funny" The fox-child said.

"You are so imature I'm sure no one else thought it was humorous." Tai said as he heard chuckling o his right.

"Thank's, I thought you might find it funny" The dead shinobi said chuckling.

"I though someone older would be more mature." Sparky said.

"Isn't Naruto older then you kid?" the snow ninja asked rhetorically.

"Well I... How many bowls has Naruto eaten?!?" Tai yelled looking at the large pile of bowl's with eye's the size of bowling ball's.

"Naruto's bottomless gut is one of the twelve wonders of konoha." Musashi said.

"Tsunade-sama's enourmous rack is another one. Heh heh!" Haruko said luaghing like Jiraya having appeared behind them."I mean seriously she's a medical ninja who doesnt look a day over twenty." He said dropping the grin as the girls walked over.The girls were Sakura,Hinata,Fiona and four female leaf ninja procedding in the exam.They all caried bag's of things Haru bought for them.

"So thats why you should aviod drinking the night before the exams." He made up a subject so the girls wouldn't know he was being perverted.

Naruto was about to speak when musashi grabbed him."Listen Naruto, he's been buying these girls things all day. If you accuse him of someting they'll attack you like wild animals." The phantom whispered.

"Not in the good way either."Haru whispered to him so the girls couldn't hear."So what have you guy's been up to?" he asked the group.

"Just talking about the poker tournamant later this month." Kai said.

"Im going to be entering it"Musahsi said to them as Haru chuckled.

"So am I to understand you gave Fifty thousand Ryo away kid?" Haru said jokingly.

"Nope I plan on 'winning' Five million Ryo." The ghost replied ignoring the insult.

_'Good poker face,but im still better.'_ He thought to himself."Anything else interesting?" The pervert asked, and no Jiraya hasn't arrived yet.

"Since the elimination round is tomarrow I think we should try an think up strategy's for the remaining finilist's in the exam" Kai said to them.

"Then that means in order to give away as little information as possible we should limit our interaction with each other." Taiki said walking away.

"Twenty Ryo." Musashi said to a confused group."Twenty ryo say's I can down this entire plate of wasabi!" The ghost said grinning.

"I'll take that bet!" Haru said placig a twenty ryo on the table as Tai did the same.

"I'll bet against the crowd" Kai said to them.

Musashi grinned and inhaled the wasabi then licked the plate."I win." He graabed the money and Drank the remaining Ramen he had before doing a backflip then holding his money in the air.

"I got 'Twenty Ryo' from an idiot."The ghost grinned an everyone luaghed.

"You actually downed the whole plate of spicy wasaabi paste! How come yo're not screaming from the spicy-necicty?" Haru asked.

"That's not a word." Tai said to him.

"Why dont you just hang out with us?" Naruto asked with big eye's.

"You doing that won't work on me." Tai said turning around to see Hinata who looked at Naruto's eye's and was doing the puppy-dog eyes true justice."Fine, for thirty minutes then im gone." Hinata just blinked coming out of the trance Naruto put her inwith his eyes.

"Twenty Ryo say's I can down this spicy wasabi suace just like him!" Everyone present slammed down Twenty down in a pile as Kai placed it away from the large pile.Naruto Took the second plate..."HOT!!!" Naruto screamed and inhaled two bowls of ramen in front of him noodels and broth!"Hoth Thraman" He yelled as he stuck out his tounge from the hot liquid he drank.

"You know he actually did finish the wasabi" Haru told them as Naruto inhaled the other cooler bowls.

"Thank you intuition." The snow shinobi stated as he grabbed the pile of cash.

Kiba ran past the group with several papers in hand."He seem's distressed I'll talk to him." Musashi said.

Haru handed the bags he was holding to the girls"I may as well help, It was a pleasure ladies." He said bowing slightly as the nameless girls swooned over him.

"Let me guess he bought you that stuff?" Tai asked as they nodded.

"He asked us to be his cheerleader's during the poker tournament." one of the nameless girls said.

"I'll bet he did." Naruto said to them as they nodded and giggled.

Haru and Musashi followed Kiba to the hotsprings where he made his way up a cliff and sniffed around and pulled a large disguise sheet up to reveal Jiraya laying on his front."Jiraya-sama I know you've been keeping tabs on the party's in the area and I need the time's and place's of them all!" Kiba said quietly so they would'nt get cuaght.

"Sorry kid I...Oh hello Musashi here too help me out like you agreed to?" The Toad-pervert asked.

"I hoped you forgot." The ghost replied.

"May as well tell the boy, It may be entertaining." Haruko told him as he pulled out his own binoculars.

"Okay, since im in a good mood i'll give you this fifth backup list of party's and when to rotate between same nighters." he told Kiba who ran off with the paper."Okay red-head if you wan't something im not giving it." Jiraya said.

Haru pulled out one of his swords and swung the air which confused Jiraya until Haruka quickly grabbed his head and spun it to catch three ladies in robes walking along get hit by a small wind which blew thier robes up enough for the two perverts."I guess you could say im here to help, one gentle man who enjoys the female creature to another." he said grinning the same as Jiraya.

Musashi slapped his forehead while laying on his back."I like you, my new best Friend!" The old man said.

"My name Is Shiokaze Haruko. It's a pleasure Jiraya-sama, now less talking more spying." He said.

"The proper term is 'Research' my dear friend." The toad sage corrected pulling the cover over all three of them.

"Have you no shame Haru, you were walking around with a bunch of lady's not but ten minute's ago?" the ghost asked annoyed.

"I win at poker, extra money means buying girls thing's they want with other peoples money." he said as Jiraya and him sharred a high five.

"I sold my powers to a pervert." The phantom groanned looking at the confused Haruko."Now I gotta go through the explanation again!" He growled.

"He's a ghost and is here cuase he can mess with people" jiraya said as Haruko didn't pay much mind to it and continued research as Jiraya handed him a small notebook and pen. _'Look's like I found the next heir of the ichi legacy,that I started.'_ He continued as they both researched."Make yourself usful kid!" Jiraya ordered in a perverted voice. Musashi hesitated and pondered for a moment on what could distract them for a while.He stared at the crowed then noticed a twitch he had for a moment and felt oddly calm for about a minute as he thought he heard someone giggling probably one of the perv's, and wondered why Jiraya wasn't yelling at him to do something he twitched again loosing the feeling." Did that girl just trip and land on the other girl! Genius kid" Jiraya said patting the kid on the back as he sensed someone on another cliff close to the springs.They saw a guy trying to peek over the wall that seperated the guys from the girls,he looked kinda confused and he was quickly expunged via rock/girl yelling pervert and a couple of yells from the male's side.

'_At least they think it's me, but if wasnt me then who? and that twitch..._' He thought he should spy on this other pervert then blow Jiraya's cover..._'Nah.'_ He noticed a girl passing by and disided to make sure Jiraya got cuaght, he focused a stream of instructions to several individual's.A fuzzy centipede ran across Jiraya's nose._'Deep inhale, loud sneeze'_he convoyed his message to The pervert.

"ACHOOO!"the oldman realized the noise he made far too late.

"Pervert!" a woman screamed pointing tword Jiraya's hiding spot.

"Crap,RUN!" Jiraya couldn't get up."Crap my legs are asleep." Haru grabbed Jiraya and ran away."You are a true friend my boy!" the perverted duo ran off.

Musashi was about to join them when a person about Haru's age covered in clothing and a mask with the same sphere's Taichi and his friends have fell down the other cliff. The woman ran tword him but didnt seem to notice his appearence Musashi couldnt help but close his eye's and try to not let the anger the crowd was feeling control him, being a drawback off his empathic powers.When he felt the anger

stop at that instant.He looked down to see the crowd frozen in place and the boy running away.'_This is the same feeling!This feeling of silence'_ He began to leave and noticed the crowd return to normal, and wonder where the kid went.'_Was that a jutsu?If so I better watch out for whoever did it_' He though as he turned invisible and ran away to avoid the mob of woman.

He cuaght up with the two"No spying at the hotsprings for a while, plus there's the party's" He said grabbing Haru and Musashi and pulling them away.

"Jiraya-Sukebe, why so obsesive with spying on girls" Musashi though he sensed someone around but dismissed it." If It wasn't for you convincing Kakashi to train me I wouldn't help you write this ichi ichi book of yours." the ghost said as he felt something, definatly felt something.

"It's 'Icha Icha' kid, and you should respect one of the greatest novelists of all time.Seeing as how were don here why don't we meet later,there's a party in two days and im sur ther'll be all kinds of action there.The crown jewel is a full blown RAVE at the Kashokuai's estate while the clan head and most of the old people are out off town." Jiraya said as Musashi felt some screaming in his head.

"First off I dont think novelest is the right word, and secondly how do you have such detailed info about teenager's party's?" He asked as Jiraya walked away ignoring the question.

The person who was almost cuaght at the springs grinned and jumped away."The Kashokuai party's gonna be in Icha Icha!" The ninja said with a smirk then vanished.

8:34pm

Naruto made his way back to the apartment to meet with Kiba and Lee."How was your day Lee,what about you Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"I met a most youthful girl who wish's to go on a youthful date with me tommorrow night, I must ensure I get throughthe exams with as fast as possible to ensure an ejoyable date with Yurina-chan"

Lee said doing a good guy pose.

"I intend to go to a lot of party's and find a girl." Kiba said to them going to his room."Goodnight guy's, and I pity you if you end up fighting me." he said as akamaru barked from within the jacket.

"yeah, well goodnight you guys."Naruto said.

"Goodnight Lee and get as much rest as you can to maximize your youthful energy!" Gai's vioce said.

"Was that Gai?" Kiba asked jumping out of his room.

"It was my recording of Gai's most useful phrase's." Lee sai putting his stereo away.

Not all that far away, Three shinobi bearing the hidden cloud symbol smirked awaiting the next day from atop a large clocktower home.

"Well it's our turn soon my friends, It will be our time to shine." The female voice said as they retreated into the tower.

* * *

**Mission Cloud Chuunin exam/Status to be continued.

* * *

**

Haru: Hello gentle readers its me Shiokaze Haruko, Ladies man and accused pervert.

He said with the utmost joy at his title's

Neji: You do realize you admited to being a pervert?

Neji stood behind a booth with a top hat with question marks on it asking his question.

Haru: I said accused, now lets welcome my lovely helper's Sakura and the nameless girl squad, and if sakura is single in a three or four years I would totally fix her up with my younger brother.

He smirked as Sakura came out in a nurse's outfit esourting a bunch of Girls in random oufits.

Jiraya: and if youre willing to offer any idea for the Icha Icha novel, send a set of pictures,video's, or screenplay's involving Hot woman to Note any matearial sent in is a donation and I'm not intitled to do jack-squat about it but would be most appreciative for youre asisstance

The old man said showing his computer and a copy of Icha Icha Rave 2.

Kakashi:GIMMIE IT NOW! Heh heh, just the cover.

Kakashi jumped the instant Jiraya showed the book tackling Jiraya to the ground.upon realizing no content was within the book he returned it.

Haru:Ahhhhhhh, It's the catfight alarm, now all the nameless girls from this chapter and the next get in a catfight.Don't forget the seacret formula they'll be wrestling in...Vannila Pudding!!

An alarm goes off an Haru holds his hands to his face and screams,Jiraya does the same.All the nameless girls walk on stage in bathin suits and random costumes run into a 20ft by 15ft, two ft high pool of pudding.

Jiraya:Its times like this im glad people watching this on television can just sit back and enjoy it, as opposed to relying on the limeted imagination that you'd get on a fanfiction site.

Everyone watched the Nameless girls fight.

Haru:Sorry Sakura-chan,but Anko-sama asked me too get revenge for you inerupting her big kiss scene with Iruka last time. For your own sake quit messing with the joke previews.

Two girls picked Sakura up and Dragged her into the pudding pool to fight.

Jiraya: most of these girls barely have anything on anymore, due to the sexy violence in the ring!!! Haru, you are truly my new best friend.

Read above/\

Haru: Second only to buetiful woman I assume.Before we finnish up, I was asked to relay after the next chapter this story will take a brief break to work on other story's.

He told his joke to Jiraya who luaghed.He was handed a cue card and read the contents.

Jiraya: I took a sneak peak at the story's plot next chapter, and I't cuts off in a party! well be waiting for the next chapter at a wild party! Haru also... wait I wont spoil It

Jiraya flap's around a bunch of papers then puts them in his pocket.

Haru:Until next time See ya, Kiba's got the riegns next time.Wait!Dont cut off just Ye...

Haru said pulling off his cloths to reveal himself in swim trunks and dives into the pudding but doent make it before the screen fades out.


	6. Battle for the Chuunin promotion

**Naruto: Ninja Legends**

Ch-Battle for the Chuunin promotion, and some party or something.

I don't own naruto

If you want to know which characters are mine then read the previous chapters.

I own all the cloud ninja previously mentioned from here on out because they have little to no information on them,Except Yuigoto Nii.

7:25-village hidden in the clouds

Musashi awoke from his sleep and proceded to do all the things he needed to do, like taking a shower.He quickly finished and and rushed to his bed and decided to take advantage of his empty room and watch television.He shifted between channels until he arrived at the cartoons"Heh heh." he snickered and heard someone else using the bathroom on the other side of his wall.

"Good thing Haru doesn't know about the fact that." He hesitated looking around making sure he couldn't hear, he phased into the other room to see Neji doing some stretch's. Having realized Haru was in the shower he continued."A girls naked behind these wall's." He whispered to himself as heard the shower screech to a halt and loud footstep's make their way to the room. "No freakin way!" the ghost said as Haru jumped through the door's wearing only a towel on his waist, planting his dripping feet on Musashi's face.The ghost phased under his bed and reapeared pulling the smith ninja by his pony-tail and throwing him out."I hope he fail's the prelim's." He smirked watching the television.

Just outside Lee was jogging through town with Yurina."Thank you Yurina-chan, this route you suggested is most usefull." He said showing off his shiny teethwhich made her blush.

"Sure thing Lee-kun." She said cheerfully. A young genin from the hidden cloud stopped in front of their path resulting in Lee being preparred to fight."Oh, Lee-kun these are friends of mine here to pick me up. I'd like to meet you later okay?" She asked as he nodded.

"It was a pleasure to meet excersise with you this morning Yurina-chan, I'll be sure to meet you later. Call me." He said running past the group as she stopped.

"Taiki want's you to meet with the others before the examYurina-sama." the figure said bowing down as she nodded an left with them.

After Traveling for a while they cam to Taiki's apartment, the genin escourted her in and left."I think you all know why were here?" He was taping his desk while some of them nodded.

He opened his eyes and saw fifteen people in his apartment, all waiting for his explination."The plan's I mentioned last meeting, They are going to proceed!" He exclaimed to the group Who seamed very nervous.

"This is very risky, but we cannot allow a repeat of ten year's ago to happen again." Fulton said to the group while still wearing his cowl,he then began drinking some water.

"That's right my friend, for the sake of the Hidden Cloud we must capture Hyuuga Hinata before she fights in the finals of the exam!" He said slamming his fist into the table as they nodded he continued."I'll talk about the roster of who'll be in the finals,but first its also time for me to help assign some personolized toy's for you." He walked them to a table with a cover over it and quickly removed it."For my plan to work those that are using these gadgets other then myself will not be passing." He motion to three odd devices."Yurina, Rumika, and Shinji you will take a dive.I'll give everyone here the completed prodjects after the prelims, so well meet at the hide-out to train for an inevitable battle against the other participants. I'll say this once no matter what, don't use you're full abilities against them! Make mistake's, trip over rubble occasionaly, delay your actions, and don't reaveal your trump cards. Now let's go!" He ordered them and they obeyed.

9:45

Along a park Naruto wandered through hoping to stop for a minute when he saw a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue kimonoe and feeding some bird's. He walked up and sat down on the park bench."So are you here for the Chuunin exam?" The woman asked the boy.

"Yup I sure am, and I'll make sure to get promoted." He said triumphantly."By the way I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of the village hidden in the leaf's!" He declared as the woman continued feeding the bird's.

"Really now, what kind of Kage will you be? A powerful one?" She asked him staring at his face.

"Of course the powerful kind." He told her.

"So is power all you care about?" she asked him.

"Nope, the kage of a village considers all the people in his village family.The title is a promise to protect that family.Besides the only people with real power are those fighting for those precious to them" The knuckle-head told her with his trademark grin.

'_Exactly like she said._' The woman stood up."I believe your right, but do you only consider people in your own village friends?" The woman asked again.

"No way, I got plenty of friends everywhere. I remember Totyumi-san... I hope she's alright, last time I saw her she was being taken away with some tracker Nin from The village hidden in the Mist. I should send her a letter soon to check up; soon as I figure out how." He said as the lady smiled.

"Hey Naruto The exams are starting soon lets go." Kiba yelled to the boy.

"Sorry miss I gotta go, I'll try to come by here tommorow okay?" He asked before running full on to his destination.A male ninja wearing a gray jacket and a mist symbol appeared beside her.

"MizuKage-sama, you should be heading to the exam too." The man said kneeling before the woman.

"Very well, I will enjoy seeing the boy fight." she said vanishing with great speed.

* * *

All the participants were waiting in a small arena inside a building very similiar to the leaf's arena.There were much less people there. The Raikage and the Mizukage 'wearing the hat and viel' watched the participants ready to fight.Jiraya and kakashi were waiting with the participants as well as several instructors.

"I was a bit surprised to hear you wanted to see the preliminaries for the exam Mizukage-sama, though im sorry to say your shinobi didn't make it this far."

"Thats fine Raikage-sama, I came here to view the abilities of one shinobi in particular." She said to the man.

"If I was to guess it would be either our own Toshio Taiki, or perhaps Kaiten of the snow clan and posibly even the recently returned Shiokaze. Though the Hyuuga would be of intrest to research." The man said.

She chuckled slightly."Actually I was told this one is a real unique and unknown ninja, I think I'll let you guess who this shinobi is." The Kage said to the other Kage with a concealed grin.

The Kage of the Clou village walked forward. "Out of the fourty-five Shinobi present only thirty-two will participate in the finale portian of the exam. We will randomly select random Shinobi to face each other in match's.Some of you will be in battle's as large as four vs four and some won't, they will now be displayed on the screen behind me." He said as a video screen lit up displaying names.

**Hatano Shinji vs Uzumaki Naruto vs Iruda Damian vs Marco **

**Shiokaze Haruko vs Mimouto Rumika vs Hatsumoto Yumi**

**Toshio Taiki vs Goushi vs Alice vs vs Hatsumoto Usagi **

**Kyoudout Yurina vs Rock Lee **

**Musashi vs Hatsumoto Rei vs Alasia**

**Hyuuga Hinata vs Delavour Fernando**

**Kai vs Onizuka**

Many people in the crowd had different reactions some surprised,some relieved, others just didn't care."So some of us end up with multiple opponents? Then the best course would be to let them beat each other up to learn their moves and save our strength." Fiona said to the two people beside her, namely Marco/'Noob' and Haru.

"I know I'll beat that brat easy." Noob said to them.

"I fought that brat and you can't beat him Noob, just give up." Haru said to the now agnry Marco.

"Stop calling me that,Im Ghaeleoute Marcoli, and I hate you calling me 'Noob' so desist from doing it." The boy said.

"Can't make any promise's 'Noob', but i'll try to give you another nickname."Haru told the man who walked tword the arena.

Iruda Damian wore a rock village protector around his arm and he wore long brown pant's with ninja tabi and gray overcoat, he also wears banage's on his head concealing all but his brown eyes.Noob a net shirt and a dark Green shirt over it, he had a fanny pack and navy blue ninja pants, his hair was very short and black, he also had light green eye's,his forhead protector slightly off center..Hatano Shinji wore a cowl, he has spiky black hair and blue eye's. his hidden weapon was just that; hidden. Naruto was looking exactly the same, as they all arrived at the center of the arena the procter made his way there.

"Im Binya and it's nice to see you kids beet each other to a bloody pulp." The man said casualy with a smirk, he wore an unzipped black hodded jacket covering his bald head, ordinary ninja pants and pupil-less eyes a.k.a tiny black dots on his eyeballs." This four on four match of, Hatano Shinji vs Uzumaki Naruto vs Iruda Damian vs Ghaeleoute Marcoli will now begin." He said jumping to the side. Noob charged Naruto and was punched by Damian knocking him unconcious."Marco is out of the match, continue,"He said dragging the boy aside.

Shinji removed his cowl to reveal the same sphere's Taiki had around his body and a black jacket, his most notable feature was two large guantlets with a large hole in the palm and a disk luancher on the forearms, he also wore ordinary shinobi pants.He fired several disks that hit Damian and Naruto latching onto them.His hands glowed and fired a small wave of electricity.

The shinobi dodged; but the wave turned directions and followedd them."What the heck!" Naruto yelled as he got hit resulting in a low level electrocution.He then saw Damian trying to get the disk's off."Hey yeah, these things probably have something to do with it." The blonde said his thoery out loud. He tried to remove them but they wouldn't come off.

"It's useless, those device's use your own chakra to pull in my attack while distorting your control." He said firing five more waves.

Damian ran behind Naruto who created Five clones. All the clones took a hit then vanished, Shinji the fired a fast wave which made contact with Naruto and shocked him.Shinji gathered a lot of electricity in his guantlets. Kakashi was next to Jiraya with his sharingan out and they spoke."He's pulling chakra from those orbs, my guess is Taiki invented it as well as this guantlets.

I encountered shinobi who used similar thing's, but this stuff isn't as bulky and confiding as the other stuff. It's a weapon that can be removed easily when broken and I can guess his little club has similair toy's." He said covering his eye up.

"Not just that, this kid hasnt used his own abilitie's yet while the others are getting injurred. Though im confident Naruto can beat him easily."' The pervert said, no not Haru.

Damian was looking at one of his teamate's who nodded, he returned to the fight with far greater speed atacking Naruto.Shinji fired the electricty he built up attempting to paralyze Damian."This wont hold me at all." The boy said angrily. as he slowly picked himself up and charge Shinji. The boy fired a few more waves which hit the rock nin.He attempted to force the devices off once more, this time succeding to Shinji's surprise leaving bloody cut's from the devices claws."Look's like I broke your toy,**Doton Kyokan hakushu- Giant clapping hands jutsu**." The boy finished his hand seals creating two large hands which would have slamed into shinji.

"**Raiton Bakuhatsu no jutsu-Lightning Blast Jutsu!**" he made several hand seals then move both his arm's tword the hands with his index and middle fingures pointing at them,shooting a bolt of electricity from his fingure's blasting the Hands and destroying them. Damain ran froward then pulled one of the guantlets off and smashed it along Shinji's face and before he could make another attack; Naruto then threw a few shuriken at him.

"Since you already removed these things I'll have to try it too." Naruto built up chakra overloading the device's 'He did it to the other larger inhibitor in the first movie' cuasing them to jump off then forming several handseals then summoned twelve clones."Now I'll finish this!" Naruto charged the two opponets with his group.Damian was about to charge but Shinji grabbed his leg and feed his guantlet chakra which turned it to electricity running right through Damian. The Earth nin was being shocked by a large amount of electricity and let loose a powerful kick to pry Shinji off, which He did just in time to be pummled by Naruto's clones.Some of his clones disapeared after a few very strong punchs,as the fox-boy formed a handsign ready to pull something new off; but could not when Shinji threw his guantlet at the back of Damian's head knocking him out before he punched out as well.

"That was anti-climatic.This was far from being a true test of the boy's skill's." Jiraya said to Kakashi.

"Since when were you so attentive to Naruto's skill's anyway?" the scarecrow asked the pervert.

"Since I made a bet with Tsunade, as long as he's promoted im good." The toad hermit told him.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto." Binya said as Naruto sighed leaving the arena.

The Mizukage was disapointed.'_From what Totyumi told me he's sloppy when the fight starts but improves after getting warmed up.'_

"Next is Shiokaze Haruko vs Mimouto Rumika vs Hatsumoto Yumi. Please approach the stage." the contenders approached the stage.

Mimouto Rumika was about fifteen with black hair tied into a high ponytail just like Ino exept shorter hair and blue eye's. She wore a net shirt and a purple sleeve-less shirt as well as the same spheres and a pouch on her side , she had purple ninja pants ending just above the ankle's with ninja tabi shoe's and bandages on her ankles and she wore a purple cloth over her mouth and her headband covering her neck. Hatsumoto Yumi has short Brown Hair with blue eye's and wears a sleeve-less black shirt with gray ninja pants and black sandle's and a Cloud village headband over her stomach. Haru wore his usual cloth's minus the vest and carried his three swords on his back."Let the match begin!" He jumped back to a safe distance.

Yumi charged Haru,'_Just like sis said this is our time to shine, I won't lose to...'_ the girl met with a sedative Rumika let into the air via a small gas bomb and fell over.

"Hatsumoto Yumi is unable to battle." He dragged her off as Rumika pulled some device out of her pouch. She put a set of glove's on her hands, the fingers of the glove's were elongated into very sharp five inch nails made of metal, she also held two wheel's of wire at the side of her forearms and conected to her index nail.

"All these ninja have these 'Chakra Batterie's', from what I can tell they may hold as much chakra as a Jounin with those things." Kakashi said to Jiraya while looking at Toshio Taiki.."That kids earned his title of 'Scientist of the hidden Cloud', if these are the weapons he's made then what kind of jutsu has this kid made?" he asked as Jiraya sighed.

"From what I heard he's as cuaght up in his research as Orochimaru was, minus the insanity and homicicidle behaviour."Jiraya told him.

Rumika built electricity in her nail's and charged Haru who drew one sword and slashed it down making her back away, he drew a kunai and threw it.She blocked it and picked it up; she held it in her hands then winced and dropped it."I see you noticed the spike I made onto that kunai's handle, well did you? It has a sedative on its tip so you should be feeling it now." the girl built up a bit of electricity and woke herself up."Clever girl, has anyone told you how cute you are?" He said to the girl who charged at him swiping her claws cuting his shirt a little."If you wanted me out of this shirt you could've asked me." He said winking at her cuasing a slight blush for a moment. He dodged a few more blows getting his shirt even more cut up."Hold on a moment." He tore his already cut up shirt off leaving his net shirt for cover and adjusting his swords."In all seriousness Im up for going out with you after the match." He said flexing his arms making her blush slightly.

In the balcony Neji approched the girl's."You see he's a perverted and licentious womanizer!" Neji said to the girls who were staring in shock seeing Haru a completely different way.

"Oh Please, he's seducing a girl to throw her off during a battle, it's a common tactic." Jiraya said to them.

"Isn't seducing a Kunoichi abilty?" Neji asked.

"A guy can easily use the same tactic, I mean why can't he It's an effective plan?" The toad Sage asked Neji trying to cover his new Friend and make sure the girl's didn't think bad of him when he could get them to one of the party's.

Haru made several handseals then picked his second sword; He then Charged her and spun his sword once building up some wind around him then swiped his right sword side-ways throwing the wind which took the form of a small tornade no bigger the a fist hit her pile of wire cutting it several times."Sorry but I'd rather those wire's ability remain a mystery." He smirked again making her back up. He charged her again and slashed his swords cutting her wepons and second wire supply; as well as a little off her outfit.He moved in side-kicked her making her fall over then pointed his sword at her face."Sorry miss Rumika-chan but I think this is my win." he said sheathing his other sword.

"Winner Shiokaze Haruko!"He declared as Two other Cloud nin came to help her back up, she walked tword Haru and looked as if her ankle was hurting her and ended up bumping into him.

"Sorry about that." she said running tword the ladder leading into the balcony whe he noticed a piece of paper in his shirt collar.He read the paper giviving five things.Her name,phone number,address,a party she was going to soon and the last one made his eyes go as wide as suacers at her measurements.He took the paper with him very pleased with his present.

'_She's probably trying to extract info,but this is too good to pass up_.' Haru ran up the stairs to show off the paper to Jiraya, while not letting the others see.

"Remember find as much as you can about his friends Rumika." Taiki said to the girl passing by as she nodded.

"The next fight is Toshio Taiki vs Goushi vs Alice vs vs Hatsumoto Usagi, this time lets try to amuse the audience." He said with a grin.Tai walked tword the ring and the others approached to.

Goushi wore the exact same cloths as his ally Damian, they even had the same eye color.Hatsumoto Usagi looked exactly like Yumi except her headband was over her neck.

Alice wore a net shirt like most ninja and a gray tunic over it, she wore dark green ninja pant's .Her hair was short and black and she had brown eyes and had her cloud headband tied to her right forearm.Tai wore his normal cloth's and his headband on his forehead."Okay so your group has some lookalikes huh. oh well Begin!"He jumped out of the way.As three of the ninja charged ignoring Tai, big mistake.

Taiki made several handsigns."**Doton oushi bakushin-earth style,Dahing ox jutsu!"**He hit the ground cuasing a boulder to rise taking the rough shape of an ox he made several more signs.."**Raiton booru no jutsu-Lightning ball jutsu**!" He fired a large ball of lightning from his hand at the boulder cuasing the rock to spark occasionoly."**Raiton Bakuhatsu no jutsu-Lightning Blast Jutsu**!"He charged his cahckra then jumped right a few steps and fired his jutsu at the bloulder. When the attack hit the stone ox charged with great speed tword the rock nin.

"**Raiton hanmaa-Thunder hammer jutsu**!" He said.

"**Doton Shiirudo**!" The rock nin scurried his hands to form the seals then hit the ground cuasing a wall of rock to rise, the Thunder hammer jutsu hit the shield and crushed it then hit Goushi sending electricity through his body as well as the impact forcing him it the wall knocking him out.

"Goushi is unable to continue." The referee said dragging him to the side.

Alice had just finished pounding Usagi when Tai finnished another set of hand signs."**Raiton Bakuhatsu no jutsu-Lightning Blast Jutsu**!" He fired the lightning from his right index and middle finger hitting Alice in the back with the bolt making her hit the ground."You lost." Tai said pointing a kunai to her neck.

"Winner Toshio Taiki, big surprise."he man said under hs breath."If the next participants would step forward,Kyoudout Yurina and Rock Lee please step forward."He told them.

"Yurina I don't think it's wise to fight him just forefiet, I can't have you getting to attached to this boy.It'll only lead to trouble." Tai said walking tword Yuri.

"I promised him I would fight, please I just have to."She begged him.

"Everyone is working hard on this plan we can't afford any mistakes." He said as she shot him a glare then walked backwards tword the ring."Yet you'll ignore me, this wont mess with the plan too much." The Scientist said to himself.

Yurina wearing a common kunoichi attire much like Rumika; rushed tword the stage to Rock Lee who was waithing."Kyoudout Yurina vs Rock Lee, let this match begin." He walked away not intimidated by the two at all.

"I did not know you were a competator Yurina-chan, but I believe It will be an very Youthful battle." He said charging her with a kick.

She couldn't help but smirk as she blocked his kick with her hand and pushed him aside and charged him with a weapon in hand.

* * *

In Konoha.

Team Konohamaru corps were against the Team Shiokaze in a game of hide and seek at a park with a few civilian spectaters, the Shiokaze were hiding and wwere undetectable by all around them.A timer rang signaling the switch as the corpes attempted to run as the seekers became the hidders, Konahamaru was the only one to escape the onslout of cardboard Kunai and shuriken.

Konohamaru was hidding behind a wall with his cover not even the right design as the wall behind him."Just as sure as our bro will triumph in the exams we'll be victorious here." Akira said proudly as they stood around Konohamaru's hidding area.

"Our bro was Training with Anbu for a full three weeks,they even stayed for dinner at some point or another." Mitsuko said looking for a reaction.

"Naruto's back." Sayoko said.

"Haha I'll get you Naruto!"Konohamaru said leaping forward into a cardboard barrage."Hey you tricked me, good one." He said luaghing.

"With Ebisu on a mission and Lee-sama at the exams we should probably train some basic skills. Lets Play Hide and seek at the our House's."Sayoko said to them.

"You do realize while were playing Inari is studying." Akira said to Konohamaru.

"Yeah well One more game then well study." The Sarutobi ordered."Im just jeleous you guys are going to the cloud village to watch the exam." The boy said sighing.

"Yeah we were surprised when the Anbu who helped train Bro gave us tickets to the exam." Akira said.

"They even made sure we got reservations in a hotel so we can visit big Bro at the exam."Mitsuko said.

"Were gonna surprise him!"Sayoko said giggling.

The group behind them snickered."I told you this'd be funny,besides we all know Haru's done enough perverted junk and will attempt to hide it from his siblings." The person said getting up.

"Good thing we convinced Iruka to take them." The female said following.

* * *

Back to the fight already in progress.Rock Lee and Yurina were fighting using Taijutsu,

'sorry kinda hard for me to give a play-by-play on this one'.

"This is strange."Haru said getting the group's attention as lee threw a barrage of hits.

"What do you mean?Is this a set-up to a rude joke!?!" Neji accused.

"He's right, isn't she from a family with a noteable bloodline limit?Then why not pull it out already?" Musashi asked.

"Becuase she was adopted by the leader of the Kyoudout, she's skilled but doesn't have the ability." A Boy wearing a thin and loose black shirt and pants, he had black tabi and hand gloves on and a net shirt underneath his shirt ' seriously all these ninja wear net shirts'.

The girls arm then crackled with electricity and struck Lee's fist sending electricity through his body and pushing him back before charging again.

"Looks like your wrong, Kyoudout bloodline right there."Kai said pointing.

"Huh, look's like Taiki strike's again. She has armor under her cloths." Haru said.

"This time There's no denying! There's no way you could've known that without pervertedly glaring at her." Neji accused rather flustered.

"Or I heard the loud 'Clangs' when she kept blocking Lee's weapons with said armor." Haruko polietly responded.

Sakura hit Neji over the head."Quit saying Haruko-san's A pervert!" The pink haired Kunoichi ordered.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, He's just being a little overprotective of you girls." The redhead said to the crazy girl.

"Just pay attention, you're missing the fight! I swear you guys just can't act calm in the Face of the unexpected.." Jiraya told them.

'_Where have I heard that before?_' Musashi asked himself.

Rock Lee and Yurina exchanged blows repetedly.'_Darn using this armor to imitate my Familys ability's is putting to much of a strain on my body._' She didn't show any signs of weakness while fighting.'_Lee-san is just having so much fun fighting me, and I could'nt stop even if I wanted too becuase..._' She exchanged more blows then charged.'_Im having Fun fighting him too!_' She lept into the air and kicked him; Lee quickly grabbed her leg and used her momentum to throw her.Lee charged and drew kunai, she repeated him. Both Ninja meet and attempted to push each other back, Lee used his free hand to grab her weapon and pull it aside and moved his weapon forward just stopping at her neck."You got me." She said with a smirk.

"Winner Rock Lee!" The judge said before finnishing a sandwhich ."Next is Musashi vs Hatsumoto Rei vs Alasia, please approach the Arena." Binya said to them.

Musashi wore his normal attire as well as a large cowl,Rei wore the exact same attire as her sisters except her headband was on her left arm.,Alasia wore the same outfit as Alice except the protector was used to tie up her long brown hair which ended at her waist."Begin." Musashi was charged by both of the girls.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Sand Nin said as she saw him reach for a weapon.

"If I were you I wouldn't go outside with that much make-up." The phantom insulted her the ducked into his cowl as she threw several kunai which hit the cowl and pierced the wall with no Musashi.

"What?!" was most people's reaction by all even the Kage's present; as he was nowhere to be found.

Only a few ninja noticed a crack appearing beneath Alasia."Pay close attention becuase someone is going to be knocked out of the exam." Kakashi smirked under his mask.

A stream of water erupted from below the girl throwing her up, Musashi followed the current and met the girl with a kick to the back with his left leg; he grabbed her arm making sure they were at the same speed as they began to descendt from twenty feet into the air, in eye level with the spectators.He released her and performed a lions barrage on the girl.

"Geyser Eruption Rendan." He said smirking.

"I quit."The other participant said.

"Winner Musashi."The referee said to them, Musashi walked up to meet the other participants.

"You controlled her with a shadow clone didn't you?"Kakashi asked, The ghost nodded." You also didn't name the attack after yourself." He added as Naruto flinced.

"Only an Idiot would name an attack after themselves." He said as Naruto clenced his teeth when Kiba and Hau held him back.

"Excuse me, I would also like to forefiet, I cannot bring myself to fight a woman." The boy beside them said.

"Delevour Fernando refuse's to battle, Hyuuga Hinata advances." The referee said once again.

"Yeah me too, no way im fighting somone from the snow clan." Onizuka said to the group.

"Onizuka reuses to battle, Kaiten of the snow clan proceeds. Now that this preliminary is out of the way you may leave and prepare for the final's, good luck cuase you're gonna need it." The man said vanishing.

"Well done, you have represented your're village's well.In one month the finals of this chuunin exam will comence; I suggest you take this time to prepare yourselves.Now I bid you all farewell." The kage said exiting the room with the others around him.

"So Mizukage-sama did you see this shinobi you wanted to watch?" The Raikage asked.

"The shinobi is going to be at the finals, I think you'll understand then." She said disappearing..

Back with Naruto's group.

"Did you do that trick with the last two?" Kakashi asked the ghost who responded by shaking his head indicating no.

"Well lets get out of here." The group proceded to leave the building at Jiraya's order and went to thier apartments.

Execpt for Naruto who went for ramen.He was walking- when he noticed a sign.'FREE RAMEN' with an arrow pointing down an dark ally between buildings.

"I like ramen a lot, but im not that stupid!" He yelled down the ally.

"Darn it, I thought that would work." A small brunette girl who was a little older then konohamaru said.

"Wakiko-chan, maybe you shouldn't do this." A boy with brown hair standing behind her said.

"No way Yuuto were doing this to help Taiki-sama." The girl said giggling.

"Ew, just you at least stop fawning over my friend while im around sis?" Yuuto asked her.

"Just becuase dad told you to look after me doesn't mean you get to boss me around." She stuck her tounge out to the boy.

"You do realize the boy is long gone." Yuuto said to her.

"What! Dumb idiot I'll make sure you don't pass this exam if you don't help me eliminate Taiki-sama's competition!" She ordered.

"So that's you're plan?I really dont think thats the best use of you're time. Not even S-class criminals could stop that boy from... Darn it I probably should've thought this through more." The ghost said from behind them.

"So you're the competition for Taiki-sama right?" She asked the boy who smirked.

"These exams aren't about beating opponents, they're about showing skill's to others." The Phantom told her.

She threw a Kunai at the ground, as The real musashi appeared behind her and pointed a finger to the back of her head."If you want you're friend to pass; then spy on his competition so he'll look better wehen he beats them, Okay Wacky-chan?" He asked her with a smile.

"Wacky-chan good one."He said as the ghost dissapeared.

"Im his Wacky-chan!"She said giggling.

"Again!?! You have like twenty other crush's already!" He said to his 'Wacky' sister.

Naruto left the ramen stand having eaten his fill when Jiraya approached him and dragged him away.

After a Ten minute walk. "So Naruto I worked out a deal with someone who'll train you while I do research so say hello to you're temporary sensei!" Jiraya pointed to Masaki of the snow clan.

"Just remember, you'll be releasing the advanced first edition copy's of the next few books to the snow clan so we can sell them off." The man said calmly.

"You're gonna keep a few right?" Jiraya smirked.

"Heh heh If it happens it happens." He said chuckling slightly.

"Another perverted sensei? Just great." The blonde said.

"Training starts immediatly, bye." Jiraya said before leaving.

"At least you'll train me." The blonde spoke to him.

"First I'd like to speak to you about an important matter." The snow clan member said drawing a Kunai.

"What about Masaki-sensei?" Naruto asked not seeing he weapon.

"My deal was not to teach you clan secrets but to assist you with phsychal development.So dont get your hopes set too high."Masaki said.

'_I was also asked to ensure you use as little of the Kyuubi's power as possible_._You must limit the use of it's power to almost nothing .I will teach you to not depend on the demon for help_!'He threw a kunai next to Naruto; shocking him. '_It's powers will eventually erode the seal that binds him to you, wheather you use it's power or not. At the very least you can slow the process to a grindingly slow speed.'_He thought to himself." Is that all? This must be why Jiraya-sama asked for my assistance."He ran forward wepon in hand and threw it hitting a tree next to Naruto again.

"Why did he ask you for this?" Naruto asked slightly nervous of the sharp objects.

"Becuase I 'can' teach you this lesson, now lets go." The snow clan member said.

Haruko,Musashi,Kiba,Lee, and Neji were sparring in a forest at the same moment as Naruto.

"Listen Musashi, don't you have any ethical problems using you're ghost powers to win the poker tournament?" Kiba asked the ghost cuasing them both to stop for a moment... then burst into luaghter."I don't tell jokes often enough." He said luaghing."Though seriously I gotta ask, Whats its like being dead? More Importantly what happens when you die, I mean whats the truth?" Kiba asked the ghost.

"Being dead isn't as cool as being alive for one thing, and the other I wouldn't know. Don't know why I didn't simply pass on so there's no way for me to know, but what surprise's me most is how well Haruko took the news that im a ghost." He said to the others.

"I fought plenty of unusual baddie's over on the continent just east of here, they even called me a national hero! Heh heh heh." He said boarderline cackling.'_From what I've heard Musashi can do I'll need to figure out something._' He thought while deflecting a shuriken.

"I would've thought they banished you out for womanizing."Neji said to the group.

"Better watch youreself, or I wont be making you speacilized weapons like I did for Kiba-kun." He said to the Inuzaka who wasn't using his new weapon.

"Why bother you'll only promise it to a girl." The Hyuuga said.

"Your getting better at the jokes Hyuuga." Haru said doing a nice pose mocking Lee.

"Im amazed by your Youthful display Haru-sama!"Lee imitated the pose before going into a free-for-all.

* * *

Half a month later at 3:45 .

Naruto sat on the ground to catch his breath .

"I must say Naruto I don't think there's anymore I can teach you,I mean the only things I could teach you are considered secret's in my clan.So why don't you inform Jiraya we finnished you're training early, then you go have fun with you're friends; I mean you've barley seen them for the last two week's.Beside's I need to hurry to the poker tournament" Masaki said disapearing.

Naruto scoffed."More like lazing about while making an easy ryo, I expected more then training drills." A rock was thrown at the back of his head a moment later.

Naruto left tword the city intending to tell Jiraya later;after an hours run through the city he met with all his close friends and not so close friends at the genin level near some buildings with many lights."Oi, fancy meeting you here Naruto.We were just going to the poker tournament to cheer Musashi and Haru-sama on." Kiba said to the blonde.

"These two made a killing before the tournament, so if they win they'll be stinking loaded!" Kiba said jelously.

"Hey remember, you guys are spectaters and aren't allowed to actually gamble." Musashi said to the group.

"Yes Mr 'just old enough' to gamble." Neji said jokingly.The group arrived at the 'Golden Cloud' casino.

"Remember to pick up some badge's to show your spectators." Haru said running inside with Musashi.

"Okay let's do something while we wait for them to loose." Neji said to the group.

"They're gonna make it to the end Neji." Naruto said to the Hyuuga.

"Maybe, but I say we do something until then." Kiba told them, The group found a bookstore containing many books for ninja.

"Reading? Thats boring!" Naruto whined to the group.

"Hey Naruto I'll pay you're ramen bill tonight off if you actualy do reasearch for a full four hours, meaning at ten if youre still doing research I'll pay for you're dinner." Naruto jumped and shook Kiba's hand before creating shadow clones to help find reading material..

"Pretty sneaky, after reasearch if Haru is still in the tournament his match wont be over until a little before midnight. Meaning 'tonight' will be over befroe he can buy any ramen." Fiona told the boy.

"Who the Heck are You?!?" Kiba screamed jumping back.

"Im on Haruko's team for the exam,and i've been walking with this lot for the last hour." She said with her irish accent to the boy walking tword the shelve's.

Now onto Jiraya's adventures!...On second though, four hours later.

"Naruto I guess you made it, but now we gotta go see Haru crying over his loss." Neji said smirking.

They went tword the casino and showed thier badges."He's still in it." Fiona told them.

"No freakin way!" Neji blurted, then joined the crowd to see five people.

"Looks like they finished sooner then you thought,Naruto's gonna burn a hole in Kiba's wallet." Fiona said as the group eyed the match.

Musashi,Haruko,Masaaki, Nii Yugito,and generic random 'just eliminated' person; remained playing a four person match.

"Wow maybe I should've entered this go-fish tournament!" Naruto said before getting slapped in the back of his head by Sakura.

"Remember, when someone annoys you, it takes 42 muscles in your face to frown; BUT it only takes 4 muscles to extend your arm and slap that moron up-side the head Fiona-san!" The pink Kunoichi told her friend. That is a good qoute!

Fiona started muttering."Not to insult their abilities, but im still hanging around kids five years younger then me." She mumbled.

"I herd that, if you don't want them to find out keep Naruto away from a ramen stand till midnight." Kiba whispered.

"It's gonna be over for the girl soon, they're all making high bet's! Should'nt be more then a few rounds." Neji informed the group.

"Three ten's, two nines."Nii Yugito said.

"Four Queens"Masaaki layed his card's face up.

"Beats me."Haru said.

"Burning ace's,even though its just the four of them not on fire." Musashi pulled the pile away.

"Good-day miss NiiYugito ." Haru said outloud as she left._' more like Boo-by toooooooh'_ His face remained unchanged.

"Down to us three, I say we bet it all." Musashi said pushing all his chips in knowing Masaaki had a bad hand via dispelled shadow clone.

Both competators followed this making the crowd gasp."This is good giving the crowd a real tense moment, I can litteraly feel the pressure." The phantom said twitching from the overdose.

"In retrospect doing that was dumb." He said mumbling.They each threw some cards in a pile, the dealer shuffled the deck to build anticipation and delt more cards.

"I got two pairs and a Jack." Musashi said with a sigh.

"Three Queens and two aces" Haruko said.

"Two aces and three kings!"Masaaki said

"The champion is Masaaki of the snow clan!" the dealar said as someone handed him a suitcase full of cash."Now lets hear it for Shiokaze Haruko and Musashi, by far the underdogs yet they made it to the final round!"The crowd roared in appluase.Masaaki was already at the crap's table succesfully doubling his winnings twice giving, himself twenty milliion Ryo and succesfully robbing it's owner. He then left the casino with his bloated suitcase.

"Great now lets go." Neji said while leaving the casino.

"Where'd your prize money go?" Fiona asked the boys who ran out.

"Hid it where no one can find it after using ninja abilities to double our winnings twice." was their answer.

"Lets get going its late, and Kiba agreed to..."Naruto colapsed then and there.

"Alright I used this sedative on him so he wont wake up till tomorrow..." Fiona fainted as well.

"Whats going on with..."Sakura asked while examining the kunai when she felt the point on her palm, realizing it was the same on Haruko used in his match two week's ago .

Kiba,Lee and Neji fell prey to a quick hit to the head by Haru."Now Hinata-chan im sure that..." Haruko saw her passed out next to Naruto."She cuaght him didn't she?" He asked Musashi being the only other concious person who nodded."I'll continue with my plan." He smirked and chuckled.

The next morning Haru rented out some jail-cells at the Kumo police office for a little prank.With a video camera in hand he filmed the three girls in one bed as they woke up seeing them all in a bed with a headache they all came to the same conclusion."Dumb prank." They all said.

"It's no fun If you figure it out." Haru said pocketing the recorder.

"I cant believe you of all people would do something like this Haruko-sama." Sakura said insulted.

"Just a harmless joke, you're the ones who pricked yourself's with the sedative.Sorry I just had to do this to you and the guys." He emphthisized the last part with a grin as they followed him.

They saw Naruto trying to eat kiba's hair and lee lying next to Neji."This isnt as funny as it could be." after a minute of alterations the group left the jail-cell and watched the show minus Hinata who asked them not to do it.

Naruto took a whiff of the air smelling the ramen broth on kiba's ear, and Lee was hugging Neji with his hair untied.

The recorder turned on when a certian ghost interviened."Wake up you guys!" The yelling awoke the group; and noticed where they were which ended in.

"**LEE GET OFF ME!**"Neji forced Lee to the other side of the room as Kiba pointed Haru who pushed the girls aside before the boys could see them."I should've known!By the way what happened last night?" Neji asked rubbing his head, the others shrugged.

Haruko raised a video recorder and spoke"One word blackmail." The boys shivered at Haru's reply.

"He's Lying, you all passed out after you idiots touched that kunai he used in his match." The dead shinobi spoke to the group.

"You take all the fun out of this."Haru said angrily, The ghost smirked then unlocked the door via phasing the lock off thus releasing three pissed-off shinobi and one unconcious Lee

"CRAP!" The redhead screamed running off.

Three hours later.

Hiashi wasn't worried about his duaghter for she was sleeping in her room as far as he knew, his concern was working on the treaty.It's taken long negotiations but they were finaly drawing to a finnish and many leaf genin would be promoted, except he had plans to stop Uzumaki Naruto.The first would come into motion very soon.

Naruto lost the group that was chasing the Shiokaze heir and decided to check on Jiraya, as he entered his room he discovered a note on the table.He read the note aloud"_Dear Naruto I've found out that you've finnished training with Masaki early,so I've made even more arrangments to keep researching! So you're new sensei will be over later tonight._

_signed Jiraya._" Naruto sighed and tossed the note in the trash can not noticing the squrill taking the note and rushing off."So I wonder who Jiraya got for me this time, It'd have to be someone good enough to distract me from him." The boy smirked.

"You really shouldn't broadcast your thoughts out loud Naruto."Haru said sipping some green tea.

"**YOU!**" The blonde screamed while charging the red-head who slammed the kids face into the ground with his foot.

"You gotta stop rushing into things without thinking, at least your not as wound up as that Hyuuga kid.Between you and me im just picking on him so he'll learn to relax as opposed to bottling things up." The shinobi spoke while sipping his tea.

"Then why mess with everyone else except the girls?" The blonde asked.

"Girls are freakin awesome as for why, when your female friends mature a little more you'll understand. Secondly becuase it's fun messing with people. I seem to recal hearing the exploits of a certian blonde kid writing grafitti over the hokage faces."Both Haru and Naruto sharred a chuckle."Well I suppose you've already read Jiraya's note, so lets go." Haru said as Naruto gasped.

"NO way! I thought the pervy sage would do better then you! Why'd he pick a genin to train?" The boy asked.

"Jiraya paid in advance for me to do this so show him some appreciation. After all by the time you fight in the exam you'll have a powerful weapon made just for you!" Haru said as Naruto followed him outside the window! Why dont shinobi ever use door's?

Hinata was training in a lake practicing her **Guardian Eight Divination Signs **while Musashi Trained nearby to keep watch while she trained.FULLY CLOTHED YOU PERVERTS!!

The phantom guarding her was training to build up his his chakra; as he did frequently.He noticed everyones favorite blonde following Haru tword an old shed with a large chimney.

"It's not any of my buisness." He assured himself getting back to training.

Inside the cabin haru took several measuring devices out."Take your jaacket and pants off." Haru said walkin closer.

"Your into little boys too aren't you?!"Naruto screamed drawing a kunai, and which was barley picked up by Musashi who shivered in disgust then poceded to attempt a rescue.

"No im not! I just need a full set of measurements of your body without the baggy cloths cuase when a Shiokaze makes a weapon for a ninja we have to make it perfectly designed for them based on many thigs,All the porportions of their body must be ecspecialy complemented by the weapon, The Shiokaze didn't get to be renowned by handing out crappy weapons, each weapon is made to play the strength of the shinobi's abilities." He spoke and Naruto complied.

"Wait a minute, you do this with girls too don't you?"Nauruto asked accusingly.

"Naruto a pervert pretty much sums me up pretty well;but I do take this job seriously when I do it." He spoke while measuring the boy."For you Jiraya-sama suggested a large-shuriken with a specialy crafted center .He told me the main purpose ; though I have a few idea's myself.One of which is im gonna make it a little bigger so you'll grow into it."the smith said writting down the info."Now do you have any weapon preference's?" Haruko asked.Naruto shook his head."Hmmm, okay thnak you.I'll send for you with an eagle summon when I need you're help to put the finnishing stages on it." He said to Naruto who looked worried."Whats the matter now kid?" The red-head asked.

"This is gonna cut into your training for the exam isn't it?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Haru grinned."This isn't too long; and it is gonna help in just as many ways kid.Before I forget Jiraya-sama left a note." He spoke reasuring the blonde and after giving him the note he ran off waveing to him."Actually your initial thought was right not that id ever tell you." He sat down and started writing in his journal.Musashi went back to training smirking.

Naruto was about to read the note Jiraya gave him aloud once more."WHAT!GOOD LUCK TRAINING WITH MY FRIENDS! YOUR TOO LAZY TO DO THE JOB YOURSELF!" The Blonde yelled."Darn Jiraya-Sukebe." He growled trying to figure out what to do.

"Hello, He who must not be happy. What's eatin you?" Musashi asked.

"Jiraya refuses to train me." Naruto said calmly.

"Yeah he's still pretty mad about his crown jewel of research being shattered, heh heh." The ghost chuckled.

"What! Someone kicked Jiraya in the...!" Naruto was quickly interupted.

"A Party! He was going to get research at it but it was delayed, it's three days away so we can set up a few pranks for him."The phantom grinned."Oh wait, you should get going now! Ipromised Hinata-chan Id make sure nobody saw her secret training." The phantom said to Naruto which peaked his intrest."Hold on, please Hinata wants to surprise everyone with her skills! Will you keep this secret?" He asked putting his hands together Naruto nodded and jumped away._' He relly wanted to see too, now he'll really pay attention to her fight!_' The phantom smirked and got back to his own training.

Naruto quickly traveled around looking for anyone he knew when he spotted his jounin instructor on a roof reading his book, he approached his sensei."No Naruto. Ask someone else." Kakashi said to the boy.

"Fine i'll bother Jiraya until he agree's to train me."The grinning boy barley finnished his sentance before his sensei pocketed his book ran brside him and calmly said.

"So let's get on with that training Naruto." The slightly nervous Scarecrow said.

* * *

Two days into Naruto's training with Kakashi.

Naruto looked at the case with the weapon inside, the one Haru had made for him.He and Kakashi were training with prototypes of the weapon haru had made for him; in order to learn more about it. The weapon; a large shuriken of high quality.Yeah; Haru made him the weapon he had in shippuuden... in this story.

At nine o'clock Haru decided to go on a hunt for girls, so he made his way to a club.The admitance being sixteen; man isn't a ninja world just great! He was allowed inside, he quickly made his way tword every girl he thought was single.He was repedidly slapped and punched at his failed attemps at the girls, Three girls from the back were watching this however

Hatsumoto Usagi,Rei,and Yumi were trailing him."It may be too late for us to be promoted,but we can help Taiki-san gather information on this guy, then he'll let us join his little club!" Usagi said.

"He said we couldn't cuase we were always accidently breaking things. Maybe we should just try and be more careful.Then again anything to take this no good '**censored**' down!" Yumi said .

"Remember the plan we seduce him, then slip the drug into his drink." Rei spoke with a grin.

"Hello, I believe I saw you at the Chunin exam battles earlier. Miss Usagi,Rei,and Yumi, I remember fighting you. Might I acompany you three?" He asked with a grin showing off his long hair the girls couldn't look away

Seriuosly why do girls go for guys that look like girls?

"Of course you may." The girls said grinning.."Four fruit punchs Jimmy!"

'_These girls will be feeling the effects of the genjutsu soon, then to pump them for info._' He calmy thought as another girl approached them, Mimouto Rumika.

"I hope im not interupting anything." Rumika said in a calm tone.

The other girls froze with fear at the girl."Well just leave you two." Usagi said nervously.'_Oh Crap Why is SHE here, we just cant get in her way or she will undoubtidly kill us!_'

"Nonsense you already ordered your drinks, just sit and relax, I havn't seen you since the party on the south district about five days ago Haru-kun." The cuase of fear for the triplete's said to them.They sat nervously."Send another of what they're having." She said with a smile. '_I just have to slip this drug into his drink and i'll take all neccesary information from him._' when the drinks arrived Rumika put her hand over the lid of one of the glass's and lifted it while releasing a quick disolving capsule with fadded upon contact, she handed it to him."Here you go Haru-kun." She smilled at him.

"Hold on a minute what are you guys drinking?" A person who just walked in asked, Haru and Rumika turned and the three girls dropped three pills into Haru's glass."Oh fruit punch, thank you." He went over to the bar and got a fruit punch.'_Those girls paid me fifty ryo to ask thema question. heh heh easy money._'.

Rumika sat up."I'll be back in a minute." She told them.

A second later the three girls left too."Us too." They said going into the girls bathroom. Haru released his hands.

"Simple genjutsu, now to switch the drug they were going to give me." He said to himself.He grabbed Rumika's drink then pulled it to him."Those three and Rumika's drug all in one glass could relly hurt some'one', so I guess they all get a taste." He mixed all the other glass's together and laid them where they were. The girls return to see Haru with his face on the table he shot his head up when he saw the girls."Good to see your buetiful faces again girls." He said smiling before taking a sip of his drink. They frowned slightly not enough to make it work but unless he drank the rest he would be able to tell he was drugged.

"Oh come on a man like you should be able to down it all." Rumika said a little nervously.'_We need to find info about all the leaf nin in the exam! If Taiki-sama's plan will work._'

"Good idea, will you join me?" He asked raising his glass, they joined."To all the competitors in the exam, may those that didn't make it any father excell in the next. As for those still in it may they learn during this month and Enjoy themselves."He drank all his drink and the girls followed with a smirk they all waited for the effects of thier drugs to work.A few seconds later the girls began to feel the effects staring with the rumika's making them light-headed and easily influiced by suggestion perfect for now. Then came the others which made them scoot closer to him.

"You switched the glass's didnt you?" Rumika asked giggling.He nodded and chuckled.

"Now then why did you try doing this?" Haruko asked.

"I still got the order at my room, want to see?" The loopy girl answered.He quickly nodded.

They left for her apartment which was close, upon entering they found a fairly medium room with four doors. One a bathroom with a shower/bathtub, cloths closet and ninja gear closet. a bedroom and the exit as well as a window. Her main room had a fridge and small kitchen with a couch,bookself and television. She ran tword the bookself and pulled a book opened it and pulled a note.

"Rumika please find Shiokaze Haruko and extract info on other leaf shinobi for..." Haru couldnt read the note as it was torn."If it was the Exam he wouldn't need to tell you the reason, so why?"

He felt a pain on his arm and saw she cut him with a kunai.

"You three hold him while the drug takes effect." The drugged girls glomped him..

"If you got them to do this you wouldn't need the drug." He said grinning as she dropped the kunai."I also switched your's for mine, the handles point is coated with a little something to relax you." He got up then picked it up and poked the other girls with it."I know those drugs should wear down in any minute but." Rumika pushed him cuasing his kunai to prick him to, she giggled and he did the same. "I think its all used up on you guys." The girls fell to thr floor semi-concious

"I guess the Shiokaze were bound to get someone with at least decent skill eventually." Rumiko snered angry about being beat like she was at her own game.

"What was that!" Haru yelled.

"She said the Shiokaze Suck like shop-class reject's." The three cloud triplets said from the sidelines before all three fell unconcious..

"You know, I'd normally blame insults to the drug's after effect. Although I don't care what people say about me, But Insulting my family was crossing the line! When you wake up you'll learn how I got the name Over the top Oddball-Prankster." Haru said as Rumika lost conciousness.

* * *

Seven in the morning next day.

Taiki recieved a phone call."Hello this is Toshio Taiki."

"Taiki-sama the plan failed, and hold on. QUIT PULLING! Ugh I wont be in today I've got... you know i'd rather not explain.I said stop that!" Rumika said

"Did I just hear three girls in your apartment worrying if they-" Taki asked her.

"Oh; of course not.Goodbye Taiki-sama!" He hung up his phone, it rang again.

"Hello Toshio Taiki speaking." He replied into his phone.

"Taiki-sama this is Hatsumoto Yumi, you know the person you asked not to bother you again, well." Yumi spoke through the phone.

"Listen I'm normally one to listen to someone before I reject their offer, but I just cant hold try-outs for my research group right now with the exam. I also have to check on Rumika-chan, I think something may be wrong." Fulton and three others who was right there hit the speaker about to make a smart joke.

"NO!" Rumika said ."I mean." The group simply dropped thier jaws.

"Hold on Rumika-san. Well me and my sisters were trying to gather info from Haruko when we happen itno Rumika-san who was doing the same thing, and well we need a disolvent for several kinds of super glu-".

"No Dont come here." Rumika said.

"Yeah we cant find our cloths...I didn't just say that did I." Usagi said as all Taiki could hear was a series of punch's.

"You Four didn't-?" before Taiki could finnished there was a dial tone

"Dude your sister is a whole lot cooler now." a genin behind Fulton said.

Outside.

The same genin was thrown out the window of a building into the forest from the fourth floor screaming.

Inside.

"Calm down Fulton well ask her when she comes in,now lets get back to work." He said writning down on a map as Fulton stormed out.

At noon Kakashi arranged for Hinata to eat lunch with Naruto, niether one knew the other was going to be there so he waited."I suggest you Leave Kakashi." Hiashi said from behind.

"As skilled as always Hiashi-sama." Kakashi said turning around to see a furious Hyuuga but still not moving.

"You are a very skilled Jounin, but still no match for me.I will not harm the boy but I wont let him near my duaghter." He said sternly.

"I know you've been going out of your way to make sure Naruto Fails this exam, and frankly Jiraya-sama and myself are tired of preventing this childish grudge from preventing the boys growth." The Copy ninja said.

"He's responsible for my wife's death kakashi!" He said angrily.

"No, The scum that tried to kill Naruto did.Your wife protected him, so quit dishonoring her sacrifice with pointless revenge!" Kakashi said to Hiashi who was already in his face with a kunai to his throat.

"I'm going now, I sent Hinata on an erand and wont be back for some time." Hiashi sai vanishing.

Hinata ran tword the Ramen shop and ordered as Naruto walked in."Unless a friend does it for her." He said watching the two.

* * *

Later that night at 8:45

Kiba,Musashi,Fiona along with Haruko dragging a tied up Neji meet to go to the party.

Jiraya had been at the Kashokuai estate, a Large compound with the party being in the largest building with music food and nearly one hundred Raver's, their ages varied from sixteen to thirty. Everyone was dancing and drinking...punch that definatly wasn't alchoholic with bright lights changing colors during songs. The ringleader at the party's center a girl with her blonde hair tied into pigtails at both side's of her head wearing a revealing black dress leaving little to the imagination the main thing that drew attention were her eyes they were pale yellow with black iris, next to her was Rumika in a red dress; who twitched when she saw Haruko.

The girl walked tword the group"Well, look at all the leaf shinobi, please enjoy yourselves im your host Kashokuai Kairi.Oh Shiokaze-san allow me to introduce you to my dear friend Mimouto Rumika." she dragged Harukotword the girl as Neji undid his biddings.

"Oh we already met, though the last time we meet I super-glued her to other girls, in a very hot way." He said very normaly to the two.

"You didn't tell me that! I would've been glad to help."Kairi said to the girl in an annoyed pout.

"I would've been glad to do it to you, but I guess Good things do happen to bad people. I just got even for her insulting my family; so now were even." He smiled putting an arm over each girl.

"Well good things happen to good people too, care for me to show you." she said winking at him.'Pervy Author-sama had better be watching.' she thought as Haru started to turn red.

She's talking about Jiraya, this time.

"Hey Rumika care to join us." Haru said hopefully.

"For the record were not even and no Haru-teme I wont." Rumika said pouting.

"Come on Rumika-chan, well have fun!" Kairi said with a grin as Haru held his nose.

'_No Freakin Way!_' He thought he might as well push his luck."Why not get two more girls to come along?" He asked eagearly.

"Yes why not." Kairi said as the two people began to turn redder.

"Kairi-sama to commit such an act would dishonour your familys name!" She tried not to yell to prevent embarrashment.'_I know you agreed to help me gather information, but this is going a little far._' She thought bitting her lip.

"Aww; your pretty greedy wanting me all to yourself.I think you should share me, or no more hot lovin for you!" She said grinning as Haru's nose burst with blood for a moment before regaining his composure.

'_Your a good Nuaghty-girl, but you over-acted and now your performence is a bust._' He grinned slightly."So your room then." He asked with a grin, she nodded.

Neji who had seen the whoke thing.'_WHAT THE #( WAS THAT! That's not supposed to happen, how did he just get two girls like that?_' He sighed."I need a drink." He said walking tword the spiked fruit punch with a thick layer of vanilla ice-cream on top. He poured a galss and drank it after a moment he repeated the process;Uh-oh.

Kiba was hitting on all the girls he could only to fail, Musashi had to beat two girls back with a chair noticing Kiba plight he sighed."I'll make-out with whoever can get my friend a date.If it's too tuff then so be it."he said as Kiba lucked out with a nice looking mist ninja."He found her himself so it does'nt count you psychopaths." he continued to evade the girls.

Fiona was literaly beating boys back with a stick; which she soon decided to get some punch."Hey Hyuuga-sama is it any good?" She asked Neji who was semi-drunk surronded by girls fawning over his hair.Seriously Why do Girls go for guys who look like girls?"Might as well try some." She took a sip and spat it out."There's barly anything at all, needs Irish whisky."

She pulled a flask out."Oh whisky your the devil, your a'ledin me astray." She smirked emptying the flask. Anyone who doesn't gets the reference is in need of Irish music, The Chieftons rule.

Upstairs Haru was dragged into a largeroom then side-stepped to avoid a senbon."Oh come now. Did you learn nothing from last night." He drew a kunai ready to fight.

"Stop Both Of You!" Kairi yelled.

"Wa-Wait a second you were serious?!" Haru's jaw dropped as she nodded.

"Kairi-sama we must gather information for you to have an advantage over these leaf ninja!" Rumikasaid.

"Actually I don't know them all that well, looks like you just wasted all that time and all you have to show for it is a guy who still thinks your drop-dead buetiful."Haru said smiling at them.

"Well were all up here; so why not."Kairi said as his nose bleed she closed the gap and put a kunai to his neck."Except the moods completely ruined so might as well go with her plan , we know you know enough. I know you've been training with your friends for some time. It's such a shame I was hoping to get this escapade in the next icha icha book." She sighed not taking her eye's off him.

"Your into Icha Icha?" Haru asked as he saw a large bookshelf filled with Icha Icha books he knocked her aside and gazed at the display."You have a very nice collection, but you still don't have Icha Icha Playtime or any of Lovely Hotspring saga!" He said to her.

"It's not my fualt I can't find them anywhere." Kairi said as Rumika backed into a wall.

"You know I have extra's of those books and could give them to you with proper." The girls glomped him to the ground making out with him and Rumika just watched.

Jiraya watching all this and much more dirty things on the upper levels transpire was grinning."This truly is the crowning jewel of my research!" He grinned wildly.

"Crap outta paper." Kakashi appeared in the blink of an eye leaving a large stack of paper."Although I still can't believe that one girl is just watching those two go at it, just wish they would do more then kiss. Though so far he's doing everything a ninja should. Not once has he fallen prey to a trap these Kunoichi have put him in,many skilled ninja have the opposite problem but this kid... I'll tell Tsunade about this. Great now there stopping,." He sighed .

Haru pulled away for breath then backed up."That was fun, though I was expecting a lot less cloths if you know what I mean."Kairi said.

"Then that would mean your easy, which you most certianly am not so quit acting like you are just to be in a great book." He said." Beside's when we do have fun, I think it should be for better reasons." He said kissing her once again.

"You really are an odd person, you obviously wanted to have sex. Yet chose not to for some strang abstract sense of chivalry." Kairi said.

"I was always called an oddball back home, though just becuase we wont go that far doesn't mean we can't make-out." He told her,Jiraya smirked when seeing this writing down more on his notes.

3 hours later.

Downstairs was a warzone as a small drunken brawl had erupted with Fiona taking out most of them.At this time rather unexpectadly The One person who would ruin this party, Kairi's father a man about fifty years old with short blonde hair wearing a yellow and black robe walking in with several other male's everyone froze."**EVERYONE OUT NOW!**" by the time he was done everyone was gone.Kairi was about to get an earful when she spoke.

"The person who write's the Icha Icha books was watching this party, and there are still people he's 'researching' upstairs." She said in a calm voice.

"My Duaghter!" He gave her a hug."Wait, you didn't sleep with any boys did you?" He asked concerned.

"No." she replied.

He immediatly spoke."Im so proud of you, now lets clean before you mother comes home and ensures niether of us will be able to walk." He spoke as the other males with him raised thier arms and assisted.

I bet your wondering what became of the others well...Five hours ago.

Lee was on a date with Yurina; and by date I mean they were training together and just happend to go get some healthy food."Gai-sensei has always said that a ninja must keep thier body on a healthy regimont of food." Lee said doing a nice guy pose.

"Wow, your sensei sure sounds smart." Yurina said followed by eating an apple.

"Yes he is, and I am most sure he would enjoy meeting you as well Yurina-chan." Lee said doing another of his nice guy pose's making Yurina blush.

As they were eating Naruto was walking with a blushing Hinata and Kakashi following a fair distance bhind them and waved to both Lee and Yurina.

"Well now, anyway you said that you dont have a girlfriend thats so hard to believe." Yurina said to Lee.

"Yes althought I will not give up, I am sure that I will find a buetiful Kunoichi who understands the power of **Youth**." Lee said as Yurina pulled out a large sign with an arrow pointing tword her, she threw it to the side and spoke.

"Yes; and I a 'buetiful Kunoichi' want to find a guy who wish's to care for me for the exact reasons you described." The girl next to Lee said making sure he heard the key words.

'_Wait a moment, why are TenTen-chan's common sense lessons back in my head? Wait a second!_' Lee jumped into the air."Yurina-chan would you like to go on a date with me." Lee said doing a nice guy pose. Three seconds later Kakashi,Hinata and Naruto were passed by a sonicboom.

"What was th-that Naruto?" Hinata asked the boy.

"I have no Idea, now lets get you home." Naruto said with a grin.

Two hours later.

Kakashi stood still and gasped."My Icha Icha sense is tingleing, The next book is in Danger!!!" He pulled out a stack of papers then vanished.

Kaiten who was picking up groceries simply passed by."Okay just ignore ther excentric pervert, and get the food back."

* * *

The Day of the Exam.

Fifteen ninja stood in front of Toshio Taiki."Im sure you all know that we must be preparred for he worst with this plan, but as it stands we must capture Hyuuga Hinata! Once her match begins the plan will comence, remember don't tire yourselves with your match's. With all this said let's got to the exam." Taiki said as the ninja vanished. A figure on the roof disapeared as well.

On the north-western area of the village

Naruto Sakura and Hinata walked with the other leaf shinobi into a building larger then Konoha's stadium. They were soon met with appluase as thirty-two shinobi walked tword the center ring.

In the stands sat the Raikage and Mizukage watching the events the Raikage stood up."Let the finals of the Chuunin Exam Comence!" He spoke out as the crowd cheered.

* * *

**Mission Cloud Chuunin exam/Status to be continued.**

* * *

Kiba's siting on a coach arguing with Jiraya and Sakura."We we're suposed to cut off at the party!" Jiraya exclaimed.

"Why am I always getting humiliated with this thing!" Sakura yelled craking her knuckles.

"Well what do you expect when you try to reveal stuff about the next chapter, the Author was bound to change it. As for Sakura, for the longest time you contributed absolutly nothing to the whole 'NARUTO' story other then act voilent,complain, and you either will hate or like someone for completely unfonded reasons; though I think the Author got it out of his system.Now get out so I can do this!" Kiba jumped off the couch and kicked it aside.

"Taiki and his group kidnap Hinata ,but WHY I thought he was our friend". Kiba pulled out a brown trenchcoat."I know take on Haru-sans heroic alter ego and hunt down evil as the trenchcoat vigilante!" He started luaghing."Wait I got a better one." He said inbetween luaghs.

No color anime sequence."Im a detective in these parts, names Inuzuka Kiba. It's my job to find the dirty little secret's most people like to hide, I really like those old detective movies." He grinned with the trenchcoat still on.

Hinata walked into the room wearing her ordinary cloths."Sorry the other dress was a little embarising." She apologized.

"Thats okay, the boa is a little tacky." Kiba said as the mist nin from the party wearing an 50's cliche assistant wear.

"Kiba-sama, mister toshio Taiki is here." She said as he rushed in with a crazy bad guy's outfit, complete with curly mustache.

"I call dib's on this crud, next time." He said grabbing Hinata then attempting to run but most of the leaf nin's jumped and gave chase.

"What I dont get, is in the movies the main character has a slight suspicion of the bad guy, and dont trust him for a second. So why did I, maybe cuase real life ain't so simple right doll-face." He pulled the mist nin closer and they walked away into the street's.


End file.
